<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tale of Two Singers by blackgirluniversitea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273563">The Tale of Two Singers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgirluniversitea/pseuds/blackgirluniversitea'>blackgirluniversitea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Children, Choking, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Knifeplay, Loud Sex, Painplay, Post-Break Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Wall Sex, azriel being daddy, degredation, just a whole lot of sex honestly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgirluniversitea/pseuds/blackgirluniversitea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night out on the town, Azriel meets a jazz singer in a restaurant. One thing leads to another, and the next morning Azriel leaves her house without a shirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azriel (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. me and mr. jones - amy winehouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yall..... i. here you go. have fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was beginning to set when Morrigan burst into the townhouse, declaring the group was to go to a local restaurant because a friend of hers was performing that night. The only argument coming from Amren, who claimed she had better things to do in her spare time than getting drunk, Cassian mumbling that one of them was probably Varian. She was very strict about the dress code when she said, “Az, Cass. Anything<em> but </em> leathers...please.” </p><p>“And if I decide to go naked?” Cassian asked.</p><p>“Bastard.”</p><p>It took Feyre and Rhys all of three seconds before winnowing upstairs.</p><p>“They’re like horny teenagers,” Mor said as she walked to a couch.</p><p>“Well one of them is,” Amren replied before sitting next to the blonde. Azriel laughed softly to himself before he left the room to change, still having a few of his clothes in his shared room with Cassian. Amren already looked nice enough, having come to the house in a pair of loose-fitting black pants, a silver button-down shirt, and a pair of white shoes. Rhysand and Feyre cut is close as to be expected.  Rhysand in his signature half-buttoned top, Feyre wearing a dark blue dress that stopped before her knees. Azriel and Cassian wore almost identical outfits in their black pants and shirts. The only difference being that while Cassian wore a button-down, Az opted for a sweater. Mor smiled and clapped her hands in excitement when everyone assembled, silently thanking the cauldron that she hadn’t had to drag Rhys off of Feyre. </p><p>“Why are you so hell-bent on this place?” Cassian asked as the group strolled down the streets of Valeris. </p><p>“A friend is performing tonight. And I thought it could be a nice family outing.”</p><p>“Nice,” Azriel muttered with a chuckle, knowing that nine times out of ten Cassian interrupted their evening by getting rip-roaring drunk to the point where Rhys had to carry him home. It didn’t take long to get to the restaurant because of how quiet the streets were that night. But still, a few people stopped the High Lord and Lady to express their love or gratitude.</p><p>The building was in a beautiful place in the city, musicians and vendors lined the streets, the base of the Sidra only a few blocks away. The place was family-friendly, which could be seen from the children running in and out of the glass front door. When the group made their way inside, Mor politely asked the hostess for a table of six, breaking out of her conversation with Cassian. The woman tried her best not to gawk at the party she was seating, they didn't frequent her place like they did the other various restaurants and bars. She sat them at a table on the left side of the stage not too far from the front. Cassian and Amren took up the two heads, Mor and Feyre sitting on the left side of the table while Rhysand and Azriel took the right. The inside was what to be expected at a jazz lounge, low hanging lights on the ceiling and railings of the second story, small lamps situated in the middle of all of the tables and booths, and a raised stage in the back for the artists and their accompanying musicians,  </p><p>“I hope your friend can sing Mor, or I just wasted an evening,” Amren said as she began picking the non-existent dirt out of her long fingernails.</p><p>“The fact that you think I wouldn’t be friends with someone who is as equally talented and gifted as me is truly insulting.” Cassian eyebrows shot up at her comment, his eyes darting to Rhys who put a fist over his mouth in response, bracing a hand on the table as he tried not to laugh. Azriel chuckled as he looked down at his lap, his black pants suddenly becoming very interesting. </p><p>“Oh, all of you can fuck off,” Mor said, clearly offended as she took a sip of her drink that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The conversation varied after that Amren and Cassian seemed to get along well enough for once as they talked with Mor about sporting events. Rhysand and Feyre stayed silent, but everyone knew they were having one of their personal conversations, it never failed to weird any of the group out whenever they did it. They ate, laughed, sang along to the songs that they knew, and Mor even managed to drag Cassian to the dance floor, swaying to the slow music. It had been a few years since Mor had come out to the Inner Circle since she had come out to Azriel more specifically. It hurt, more than he’d like to admit, but he understood. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy, and she deserved it after Keir and Eris. At least now it gave him grounds to move on without feeling terribly guilty about it.</p><p>“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, males and females for the wonderful evening. For our last number, I would like to introduce a fan favorite, Aphrodite.”</p><p>“Okay, okay this is her, shhhhhh.” Exclaimed the now heavily intoxicated blonde female. Azriel took a sip out of his near-empty glass of water, before focusing on the stage. Even though it was late, and he was getting tired, the least he could do was give Mor’s friend his attention during her performance. The back of the building was packed with people now, all the doors wide open as people gathered around them, children's faces pressed against the window. </p><p>The building went silent save for the sounds of glasses hitting the table and a few rushed whispers as the band walked through the curtains that led to backstage, the drummer, guitar, saxophone, and bass players all taking up their respective positions behind the microphone on stage.</p><p><em> If she could command a silence like this she must be extraordinary. </em>Azriel thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair. The air nearly left him when he saw the near god-like female clear the curtains and approach the front of the stage. </p><p>The deep brown skin, the big light brown eyes, the dark brown curls that fanned out from her slicked-back ponytail at the nape of her neck, the long <em> velvet </em> green dress that bunched around her hips before opening up to a long slit that stopped right below her hips. He tried - and failed - to conceal the awe-struck look that flashed on his face when her eyes scanned the crowd and landed on their table. Her eyes passed to Mor, and she smiled. Then continued to look at the rest of their table, Feyre, Cassian, Amren, and Rhysand before settling on him, and winking.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck me. </em>
</p><p>The action gathered a round of applause from the crowd, males and females alike. But he knew that was for him.</p><p>“Good evening everyone, and thank you for coming out tonight,”</p><p>Her voice matched her dress. The softest velvet, smooth and soothing. It was like a bedtime lullaby.</p><p>“It’s always nice to see some familiar faces in the audience, and to newcomers - welcome,” There is a quick nod in Azriel’s direction, “I wrote this song a few years ago, but never had the pleasure of releasing it, until now.”</p><p>She - Aphrodite - looked behind her towards her band, giving them a once over before turning her attention back to the audience and smiling a knowing smile.</p><p>“This one goes out to the ladies who are with boys … not men.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Nobody stands in between me and my man</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>It's me and Mr. Jones</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>What kind of fuckery is this?</em> </b>
</p><p>“Shit,” Cassian muttered, putting his glass on the table as he leaned forward in his seat. Azriel would have had half a mind to agree, that is if his the entirety of his being wasn't focused on the women on the stage and the small smile that graced her lips as the band started playing behind her. </p><p>
  <b> <em>You made me miss the Slick Rick gig</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And thought I didn't love you when I did</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Can't believe you played me out like that</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>No, you ain't worth guest list</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Plus one of all them girls you kiss </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You can't keep lying to yourself like this </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Can't believe you played yourself out like this</em> </b>
</p><p>The singer noticed the way the winged male looked at her, the way his eyes unashamedly raked up and down her body, her legs, her hips, her <em> chest </em>. She ran a hand down her gelled hair as she sang, moving her hips to the slow rhythm as the whispers of conversation began to fill the air once again, the initial stillness when she first started leaving the atmosphere as people continued eating and drinking. Even his friends - she noticed - turned into themselves, talking in hushed whispers, laughing. But he just watched her, waving his hand in dismissal when the High Lord who sat behind him tried to engage him in conversation. Rhysand only followed his friend's line of vision and smirked before going back to talking to his mate.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ruler's one thing, but come Brixton</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nobody stands in between me and my man</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Cause it's me and Mr. Jones </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>What kind of fuckery are we?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nowadays you don't mean dick to me </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I might let you make it up to me </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Who's playing Saturday?</em> </b>
</p><p>“Holy shit, I think Azriel is in love,” Amren said, noticing how uncharacteristically quiet and detached the Illyrian male was, even for himself. Azriel only shook his head, turning in towards the table, finally managing to take his eyes off of the woman. </p><p>She was gorgeous, devastatingly so even by fae standards, and she knew it too. It was rare, so very rare that he thought about women like this. Sure, he had his fair share of flings in the past, but <em> Aphrodite </em>. He couldn't stop thinking about the way her hips moved as she swayed to the music, how she closed her eyes and tilted her head back only slightly, and rolled her neck to the side. Azriel realized he would do anything to get that reaction out of her himself, preferably in his bedroom.</p><p>
  <b> <em>What kind of fuckery are you?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Side from Sammy, you're my best black Jew</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But I could swear that we were through </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I still want to wonder 'bout the things you do</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Mr. Destiny, nine and fourteen</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nobody stands in between me and my man</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Cause it's me and Mr. Jones </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Yeah, Me and Mr. Jones</em> </b>
</p><p>She finished the song, holding the endnote as applause filled the room. Aphrodite smiled and tilted her head in gratitude as she stepped back and motioned to the band, clapping as she turned to face them. </p><p>“Thank you so much for tonight, I apologize for such a short set. But again, thank you and I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the evening!” </p><p>People clapped, whistled, and cheered as she took a bow, exiting through the red curtain, the rest of her band following shortly after. She smiled and let out a breath as her drummer clapped a reassuring hand on her back. They chatted for a while, making sure everyone knew when and where the next rehearsal was. She looked at the clock backstage, eleven-thirty, it read. Aphrodite excused herself from the group, going into one of the small dressing rooms to change out of her long gown. </p><p>A dark red velvet dress was draped over a hanger behind the door, a pair of velvet black heels sitting in the corner. The dress was rather short, and barely fell below her rear when she put it on. It had two long pieces of fabric that were meant to tie in the front that would fall slightly below the edge of the dress and an exaggerated v-neck, the part stopped just below her breast, showing her assets on full display. She turned to the back, looking over her shoulder to see it from the back. Satisfied with the way she looked she left the room, stuffing the gown into a brown leather satchel that hung at her side. </p><p>The woman left the backstage area out of a small door close to the stage, slipping through it quietly as she nodded and smiled at people who came to congratulate her. It took about ten minutes for her to weave her way through the crowd of people to get to her friend's table, before she could sit down the friend in question wrapped her arms around her, almost knocking the both of them over in the process.</p><p>“Aida! Babe, that was so so so good.” Mor said, gently shaking her friend's shoulders for emphasis. Aida laughed at her and waved a hand. But accepted the praise nonetheless.</p><p>“Thank you, Mor. I’m surprised you actually came. You’ve only been saying I’d get to meet your friends for how long, ten years?” Mor rolled her eyes, linking arms with the dark-skinned woman and leading her to their table.</p><p>“Aida, I’d like you to meet Cassian, Amren, Rhysand, Feyre, and Azriel,” Mor said after gathering herself, pointing to everyone as they listed off their names. Rhysand offered her a friendly nod, Feyre and Cassian both waved and smiled while Amren only looked her over, turning around in her seat after determining there was nothing particularly interesting about the female. Azriel looked at his drink before finally turning to meet her eyes.</p><p><em> She was even more beautiful up close. </em> </p><p>He thought to himself, having no shame as he took his time looking her over.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure.” Azriel finally spoke, bowing his head in greeting.</p><p>“It certainly is.” Rhysand eyebrows shot up when Aida replied to his friend, quickly turning in his seat to talk to his mate, who had the same shocked expression on her face. </p><p>“How long have you known Mor for?” Azriel asked, his face showing nothing in regard to her previous statement. </p><p>“15 years or so,” Aida responded, looking at the blonde for confirmation, who only nodded in response.</p><p>“She’s pretty, why have you kept her hidden away for so long?” The long-haired one said, Cassian if she remembered correctly. </p><p>“You. <em> You </em>are why I’ve kept her hidden for so long Cassian.” Mor bit back, gaining a snort from Aida. The corner of Azriel’s mouth tugged into a smile, looking back at his friend who only huffed and slumped in his seat. Aida decided to pull up a chair from the empty table behind them, sandwiching herself between Cassian and Azriel. Placing her leg more than a friendly distance away from Azriel's. He looked down at where their legs touched, having to drag his eyes back up to meet her own.</p><p>“You have a beautiful voice.” The Illyrian said after a long silence between them. She seemed to pull out of her trance as he spoke to her, flicking some of her curly hair behind her shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you, I’m glad you think so.” She said, not faking the barely noticeable blush that came to her cheeks. </p><p>“Aphrodite, hm? Why’d you choose that name?” The long-haired Illyrian male questioned from behind her.</p><p>“In an ancient religion, she is said to be the goddess of beauty and pleasure. Fitting, don’t you think.” She asked, briefly glancing over her shoulder to address him.</p><p>“Perfectly so,” Cassian said, a smirk appearing on his face as he studied her back.</p><p>“I wasn’t asking you.” This time it was Amren's eyebrows that raised, leaning back in her seat as she watched on with no lack of amusement. It wasn’t every day that a beautiful female shot down the general. Cassian looked visibly distraught, his mouth hanging open like a fish as he gawked at the woman.</p><p>“Close your mouth Cassian, otherwise you’ll catch flies.” Mor teased. The others at the table had also stopped in the middle of their conversation, the fact that this newcomer had knocked Cassian so far off of his high horse providing excellent entertainment for them all.</p><p>“Very,” Azriel replied, meeting Aida’s challenging stare. A wide smile broke out on her face, her leg now flush against his. It was Feyre who broke up the tense silence that followed, asking Aida how long she had lived in Velaris for. After that, conversation flowed as normal, Aida barely even looked at Azriel for the rest of the time the group chatted at the table. Although he did notice the hand she not so subtly placed on his thigh.</p><p>The group didn’t leave the restaurant until well after one in the morning when Mor and Feyre practically dragged the rest of the group out of the building, saying that they all deserved a good night's sleep, especially Aida after her brilliant performance. </p><p>“Azriel you coming?” Mor called, as she and Feyre led a drunk Rhys and Cassian up the street.</p><p>“He’ll catch up with you in a second,” Aida responded. Azriel turned to look at her, his eyes widening a bit as he smirked, eyes shining with the words, <em> Oh will I? </em>Mor just winked and bid the two good luck before catching up with the rest of the group. “You didn’t think I’d just let you go home alone, did you?” </p><p>Oh, <em> oh. </em></p><p>“You don’t miss a beat.”</p><p>“What can I say, I know what I want.” </p><p>“And what’s that.” He took a step closer to her, their feet almost touching on the cobblestone path. With the added height from her heels, she stood a few inches below his eye level. </p><p>Aida smiled and hummed to herself, moving her eyes along his muscled chest, his neck, his beautifully sculpted jaw. That sweater somehow did wonders for his upper half.</p><p>“Come to my place and you’ll find out.” </p><p><em> Cauldron help me. </em>Azriel licked his lips as he looked down at her, then -ever the gentleman - extended a palm for her to take. She slipped his fingers through his, a satisfied smile coming to her face as she led the way to her house. </p><p>“How come I’ve never heard you play before,” Azriel asked as they rounded a corner down a beautifully lit street, lights dangling between the balconies off all the townhouses.</p><p>“I took a break for a few years to stay with my parents. They live outside the city on our family farm. It’s just been a while, so I thought...why not.” That certainly explained why he hadn’t seen her around. She must have left before the war.</p><p>“How come I’ve never seen you out and about shadowsinger.” So she knew who he was. He supposed it had been obvious, not many citizens of Velaris had giant bat wings.</p><p>“I keep to myself.”</p><p>“That's sad, you’re such a joy.” Azriel leveled her a look that had her clutching her heart from the laughter that came out of her mouth. </p><p>That <em> laugh. </em></p><p>“I’m sorry. Continue.” Aida said after she gathered herself, fixing the sleeves of her dress as they continued walking. </p><p>“I’m not one for the Night Life here, but I always seemed to be dragged places by Mor and Cassian. Even if -”</p><p>“Their taste in bars is slightly questionable?” Aida finished for him, smiling when he huffed out a breath of air and hung his head. </p><p>“Most things they do are questionable.”</p><p>“Can’t argue with you there honey.” </p><p><em> Oh, he definitely liked being called that. </em>She noted as she felt the way his fingers squeezed hers unintentionally when the word left her mouth. Aida slid her hand out of his when they approached her house, reaching for her keys in the bag at her side. The front of her house had stairs leading up to it, a nice black railing on either side. Azriel kept close to her as she unlocked the door, his hand resting on the small of her back as he checked their surroundings. A force of habit whenever he visited a new place.</p><p>“It pays to be the youngest sometimes,” Aida said as she turned on the lights in the house, hanging her bag on a holder next to the door. She was the youngest of three, and while her parents were harder on her two older siblings, in their eyes, she could do no wrong. Which was nice when she asked for their help paying for her living situation. She had plenty of her own money, but it always helped to play the favorite child card.</p><p>“Come on, I can give you the grand tour later.” She said when she noticed how his eyes wandered over the foyer, then back into the living room and kitchen that were directly down the hall.</p><p>“Why not now?” Azriel asked, taking her hand when she grabbed his again.</p><p>“We have more important things to do.” They certainly did. Aida led him up the staircase next to the coat closet by the door and into her relatively big bedroom.</p><p>“Sit.” She commanded as she stepped into the spacious room, nodding her head towards her desk chair. He inclined his head and walked to the chair, running his hands over his thighs to relieve the tension building in them. Her smile was nothing less than devilish as she put a manicured nail onto his chest and pushed him backward, his wings flaring out, trying to find a comfortable position. </p><p>“Can I touch them?” She asked as she watched them twitch and move behind him, her hand traveling up to gently grip his chin between her thumb and pointer finger. </p><p>“I-.” Azriel shut his mouth before he said anything else, he had stumbled, actually stumbled on his words in front of this woman. But he didn’t want her to touch his wings, he didn’t want anyone to touch them. His years of primal instincts to protect them cut in when she went to lay her hand on one, his own hand shooting out to grab her wrist before she could.</p><p>Aida glanced at him and his wings before nodding in understanding, seeing the hesitancy in his eyes as he held her. Instead, he brought her hand to his cheek, allowing her to cup his face as she looked at him.</p><p>“You’re pretty for a male.” She said contemplatively as her other hand explored his face, her finger running over his eyebrows, his cheeks, his <em> lips </em>. Before she could draw her hand back he opened his mouth and took her finger into it. It took everything in her to not moan at the sight, but she didn’t have enough control over her body at that moment to stop her legs from clenching around his as she took a seat on his lap. “Very pretty.” She finished as she held eye contact, glancing down when Azriel put his hands on her hips.</p><p>“Not much of a talker?” She asked him, pulling her finger out of his mouth to slip it into her own, sucking just enough to get his spit off before putting her hand in his hair. </p><p>“That’s okay. It’ll be disappointing if you’re this quiet when your cock is in me though. I like my men loud.” </p><p>“And I like it when my women know how to control their tongue.” Azriel surprised himself when he said that, his brain not quiet realizing that the harsh words had come out of his mouth. Aida’s eyes flashed with something, amusement, arousal, he couldn’t tell. </p><p>Ignoring his comment she continued, “Is it true what they say about Illyrian males and their wingspans? Are you naturally endowed?” </p><p>“You’ll just have to find that out for yourself, won’t you. Aida.” Oh gods, the way her name sounded coming out of his mouth. Fucked, she was completely and utterly fucked for this man she had barely met a few hours prior. Not wanting to waste any more time than she already had, Aida removed her hands from his face, and took a small amount of pride in the fact that he leaned towards the loss of contact. He regained himself after she put both of his hands around her neck.</p><p>“Aida.” He said, shaking his head slowly as he understood what she wanted him to do. </p><p>“Why not.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“I want you to hurt me.” She countered, her eyes never leaving his. “I want it to hurt, Azriel.” She hoped he was enough of a sadist to deliver.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Fucking pussy, do it.”</p><p>“Aida.” He repeated her name again, it wasn’t a plea like the first one. No, this was much darker, much <em> deeper </em>. </p><p>“I should have never wasted-” She moved to get off of him, but before her feet even hit the floor he was lifting her up by her neck and moving her back towards her bedroom wall. Her eyes widened as she hit the hard surface with a loud ‘crack!’ </p><p>
  <em> Holy. FUCK. </em>
</p><p>“What was that?” This was good, this was exactly what she wanted from him.</p><p>“I said, I should have never wasted my fucking-” He cut her off again, throwing her head back to meet the wall one more time. She could tell he was being careful, but cauldron it still hurt. Aida went to open her mouth one last time, ever the brat as she tried to finish her sentence, but only choked gasps of air came out.</p><p>“This was what you wanted wasn’t it?” Azriel asked when her hands came up to claw at his arms. He barely even felt it as her nails raked down his forearm, one scratching hard enough to draw blood. He would stop at any time, and he had a feeling she knew it. But just to make sure he leaned in, his lips brushing the shell of her ear, and said “If you can’t handle anything. Just tell me to stop.”</p><p>When he finally let go of her neck she took in a big breath of air, her body collapsing into his as she tried to steady her breathing. Not having the energy to move her head from his chest she just shook her head and replied, “That won’t be necessary.” </p><p>No later had the words left her mouth were Azriel's hands untangling the belt of her dress, his hands traveling down her body as his fingers bunched up the bottom. He smiled wickedly at her before lowering himself to his knees. Her fingers found his hair again and tangled themselves in them as he started to press slow, feather-light kissed up her legs, starting directly below the hem of the dress. He made sure to slip off her heels as well, throwing them into the darkness of the room around them.</p><p>At the same time, Azriel began to lift the fabric from her body, his lips following the path the dress made as he hiked it over her hips. He paused when he got to her underwear, which was a generous term seeing as how there was hardly any fabric. </p><p>“Is this all for me, sweetheart?” He asked, his nose dragging along the inner part of her thighs. Aida nodded, but that wasn't enough for him.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yes, what?”</p><p>“Yes...it’s for you.” Damn her to hell. She was never one to submit, she liked to play and be in charge. She was used to men falling apart, used to <em> them </em> begging. Aida wasn’t even the one on her knees right now and <em> she </em> was the one feeling small, like his plaything. She felt him smile as he put his lips where his nose had previously been. </p><p>He kept going, raising the dress above her breasts as he kissed a straight line up her stomach, his teeth sometimes poking out to bite certain areas, marking her.  </p><p>“Are you always this slow? Or am I special?” She asked breathlessly, his head dipping in between her breasts. He didn’t say anything, instead replying by tugging her nipple into his mouth, his eyes moving up to meet her own. Aida shut her mouth after that, his teeth answer enough as his <em> massive </em> fingers teased the other unoccupied side. </p><p>“Kiss me, please.” He smirked on her skin but finished his exploration of her body as he raised her dress above her arms. When she was truly bare in front of him - her warm body pressed against his fully clothed one - he gave her what she wanted.</p><p>His hands went to her hips as he guided her across the room, his lips planted firmly on hers as they moved together. Azriel only broke the kiss when he felt her knees hit the bed. He silently lifted her up and placed her on her back, hovering over her as he watched her take ragged breaths, watch her chest shift, her breasts moving from side to side as she looked back at him. Azriel lifted himself onto his knees as he made quick work of shedding his shirt, then the belt that lay around his waist, before his mouth was on hers again. </p><p>Without uttering a word, Azriel's lips went down the way they had just come. But instead of going down to her legs, he stopped on her hip bone, pressing rough open-mouthed kisses to her bare skin. </p><p>Aida liked that view. No, she <em> loved </em> that view, watching as he looked up at her briefly before toying with her panties. </p><p>“Don’t make me beg.” She pleaded as he kissed everywhere but where she wanted him, <em> needed </em> him. The look that he gave her suggested that he would be doing exactly the opposite. Azriel hooked a finger around her underwear and pulled it upwards as he watched the thin strip of fabric disappear between her folds. His eyes were fixed on her, the way her hips raised with the tilt of the lace. How she <em> whined </em> as he closed in on her.</p><p>“I thought you said you weren’t going to beg.” He teased, smiling when she realized she had been caught. She was stubborn and had a mouth. But he would change that soon enough. Finally, he took off her panties. Well, ripped off her panties. Aida pouted, looking as he disregarded the stirp of fabric onto the floor.</p><p>“Those were my favorite pair.” He rolled his eyes in response, but in the back of his mind, he made a mental note to make it up to her if he ever had the pleasure of her company again.</p><p>Azriel finally touched her, his fingers moving softly over her clit, between her folds as he explored her body for himself. He could tell she was getting restless, but he was very intent to take his time with her. He wanted to draw out every moan, every sound out of her body until she had nothing left. And with that, he lowered his mouth to her.</p><p>She was the most glorious thing he had ever tasted. So glorious that he flattened himself onto the bed below her and hooked his muscled arms around her hips to keep her from squirming, his wings draping down either side of the bed.</p><p>Aida’s hands immediately found his hair, but the second they did he pulled back. She made to whine, but then smirked when she beheld the fluids dripping down his chin, coating his lips.</p><p>“You have to earn the right to touch me.”</p><p>“I don’t have to <em> earn </em> anything.” He raised his brows in question silently asking, <em> Do you really want to test that theory? Are you willing to risk it? </em> And the small, needy part of her, was not. Not willing to risk him walking out her bedroom door. She knew he would do it, if she didn’t do as she was told. She hoped her submission was worth it. Aida had been with plenty of men who disappointed her with their faked dominance. </p><p>But she nodded and said, “I’m sorry.” Before she removed her hands and bunched them into the blankets beneath her. Azriel nodded his head and kissed her each of her hips sweetly before setting to work again. </p><p>Above him Aida’s hands gripped the sheets, sensual moans tumbling out of her lips as he pressed on. Once - when he took the nub of her clit into his mouth - she lurched forward, fighting against the hold he had on her hips to watch him, her mouth hanging open slightly as she watched his head move back and forth, his tongue move up and down. Then in.</p><p><em> Gods, oh GODS. </em>He was good. And that tongue, that sinful tongue that worked inside of her as she braced her hands on the bed behind her. He looked up at her, his eyes dancing with amusement as he listened and watched, his mouth only leaving to let out an appreciative hum and hold her tighter. </p><p>“Please.” Fuck. Azriel saw her slip up the same time she did.</p><p>“Please,” He trailed off. Anything she wanted from him, any touch of his hands she would make her ask for it. He knew she hated it, could sense she didn’t like giving up control.</p><p>“More. Please Azriel I’m - oh fuck.” She wasn't able to finish her sentence, not when Azriel plunged two fingers into her, not when his tongue toyed with her again. Aida squeezed her eyes shut, her legs nearly crushing his skull as she squeezed them together over his head. </p><p>‘“Open them.” She wasn’t sure if she could.</p><p>“I can’t-”</p><p>“<em> Open </em> them,” Azriel repeated, the tremor in his voice sending vibrations all the way up her body. She obeyed, her upper half lowering into the bed again as she took a deep breath, a moan leaving her lips as he began again. <em> So close, she was so fucking close.  </em></p><p>Unable to control her body she began to move her hips against his face, roll them in time with his fingers and tongue. </p><p><em> That god's damned tongue. </em>Aida let out another wine and put a hand on her face, squeezing any skin, any hair on her head that she could grab.</p><p>“Azriel, Azriel, Azriel.” She said again and again as he brought her closer to her edge. And when her feet curled, when her hips began to move frantically against his face, her hand tightening around her locks so hard to the point where she might very well rip them off.</p><p>He stopped. His fingers and tongue leaving her in one fluid movement as she cursed. </p><p>“What the fuck was - please. Please.” Aida’s chest was heaving as she said the words, as she frantically gripped his arm, even going as far as to try and <em> push </em> his head back down. He almost debated finishing the job just seeing the small tears that came to her eyes at the denial. But he would wait because he knew the end result would be worth it. Azriel just smiled and wiped his chin and mouth on the back of his hand before hovering over her ear and whispering, “You have to earn those too, angel.” </p><p>Because that was what she was, what she looked like whenever he had glanced up from his work and beheld her beautiful, pleasure-filled face. When he heard his name on her lips like a prayer. </p><p>Her thighs clenched at the nickname he had given her, her pleading eyes locked onto his. But he didn’t yield, not as he pressed two kisses to her jaw before kissing her lips. He swallowed up her moans as her hands found his chest, her hips still bucking towards a force that wasn’t there. </p><p>He was going to ruin her.</p><p>“Good girls get rewarded, remember that.” Aida nodded frantically at him, a hand still clasped onto his bicep as he moved to sit behind her.</p><p>“What-” She began, tilting her head up to look at his eyes, her head now resting firmly against his shoulder as he sat against her wall. He caged her to his body, an arm coming across her abdomen to keep her close to him. His fingers danced on her jaw as his other hand moved down her body, briefly giving her breast attention before they were off again.</p><p>Her hips had stopped moving after he broke apart from the kiss, taking as much time as he needed to make sure that her body had come down from her almost-high. </p><p>“You are cruel,” Aida said, her voice so, so small compared to that of the strong females that had been there not much longer than a half an hour ago. Azriel pressed his lips to her temple as his hands ran over her, spreading out the slickness that was now covering her heat. He kept his lips pressed against her as she tensed, both arms now coming to grab his forearm. </p><p><em> Good girls get rewarded. Good girls get rewarded. </em>She repeated over and over to herself as she felt his fingers pinch and pull what they wanted, spread apart her folds, but never went into her. She supposed she would have to beg for that too.</p><p>“Your fingers. I need them,” A stern look in her direction had her adding on, “Please.”</p><p>“You’re a fast learner.” Azriel held her stare as he slipped one finger into her, then another. His mouth followed her own, dropping open slightly as he slowly began to move himself inside of her. “So pretty.” He mumbled when he kissed her, her lips tearing away after a short while to watch his fingers move in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. </p><p>Aida let out a few grunts of disapproval as she tried to move her hips. But she quickly found that would do her more harm than good if the faint red marks that now shown on her dark skin had any say. For marks to show meant that she had to be hit very, <em> very </em> hard. Blush and bruises not appearing as easily on her skin compared to fairer skinned people. </p><p><em> I want you to hurt me. </em>She had said earlier. And hurt her he did.</p><p>Her thighs were still groaning in pain when he began to move his hand faster, the truly obscene noises that came from her cunt seeming to spur him into action. He had a wild look in his eyes, the full force of his hand now fucking into her. </p><p>“Yes. Fuck yes, Az.” Her mouth hung open as she watched and listened, her eyes switching between looking at his hard set, determined face to his hand using her hole mercilessly. </p><p>“Yes.” She kept saying. <em> Yes. Yes. Yes. </em> She could even describe the feeling, her forgotten orgasm coming back to scratch her surface. This beautiful male sitting behind her, fucking <em> her </em>. And he wasn’t even really fucking her, not in the way she wanted. He had made her crumple so fast, so embarrassingly fast. But her pride wasn’t wounded, not as she experienced this immense pleasure that he seemed to bring her. </p><p>Azriel watched the way her stomach moved as he fingered her, watched as it shook. He wanted to kiss it, lick it. Wanted to do the same with her thighs, that moved with such a force he wondered if it was causing her physical pain. There wasn’t one part of her that wasn’t beautiful to him. </p><p>Her chest started heaving (a telltale sign - he had learned - that signaled the approach of an orgasm). Aida’s big brown eyes shot to him when she started to feel it too. Her fingers digging into his arm as the silent question shone in her eyes.</p><p><em> Can I? </em>He kept his face blank, not angry, just blanked as he stared at her and slowed his pace. </p><p>“No, no, no.” Aida kept saying, shaking her head desperately as she moved her hands against the fingers that were still inside of her. Tears began to shine in her eyes, tears of true frustration. Yet another orgasm, stolen from her by the devil whose chest she sat against.</p><p>“You can’t. Not again, you can’t.” She was losing it, he could tell. The way her eyes darted over his face, the way her lower body twisted and turned trying to bring back <em> any </em> of the friction that had been there before. Hells, she could barely fit together a sentence at this point.</p><p>“I can, Aida. I can. Because all of this,” His hands traveled slowly up her body until they grabbed her chin, turning her face towards his, “All of this is mine tonight.” Aida shook her head, creating rational thoughts becoming more of a challenge. He knew exactly what he was doing. He did, and she hated it. Hated the fact that he turned her into this blubbery, teary-eyed mess that was shaking, and <em> begging </em> for something. For anything.</p><p>“Please. I’ll do anything.” </p><p>“I know.”<em> Cocky fucking bastard. </em> Azriel kissed her, an apology of sorts. They were too far in for him to appropriately voice his thoughts, so he just kissed her. It was soft and allowed for him to change their position, allowing her to get lost in their movements. He hovered over her as he laid her on her back.</p><p>“Take them off.” Her dazed, glossed over eyes stared into his as she nodded, her hands working on the zipper of his pants. Aida pulled down as much as she could, which wasn’t a lot considering how far away his legs were. But she tried her best. He kicked them off the rest of the way, his eyes never once leaving her face.</p><p>Azriel's arms formed a cage around her head as he bent down, their noses touching as they shared the same breath. “Yes?” He asked, beginning to line himself up with her.</p><p>“Yes.” She confirmed, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Azriel leaned back, only enough to get the full view of her face, before slowly inserting himself inside of her.</p><p>
  <em> Well, they weren’t wrong about the fucking wingspans. </em>
</p><p>Azriel's smile was feral as he watched Aida. Watched as her eyes winded, as she squirmed beneath his body, her arms tightening around his neck. Her mouth had opened, but no sound came out of it. She just looked up at him, nodding as she adjusted to the small segment that was inside of her.</p><p>“Is this good?” He paused, waiting for a response but she only shook her head. “Words.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yes, what?”</p><p>“Please don’t make me-” Asshole. Asshole for constantly cutting her off in the middle of her sentence to prove her wrong or make a point. “Yes, it’s good. So, so,” She trailed off when a moan came from her lips as he began to move inside of her. Barley giving her enough time to adjust. </p><p>Aida looked down between their bodies, watching as he went in and out of her slowly. So slowly. He would make her ask for that too no doubt. </p><p>“Look at me.” He commanded. She did, a whimper escaping her as she beheld his face. A muscle feathered in his jaw, and his eyes - those fucking eyes - stared at her like she was a meal. A promise that she would be nothing when he was finished. </p><p>“Faster.” It came out more like a question than a demand, and she cursed herself for it. But he seemed pleased enough that she asked without being told too, so he obliged. She wrapped her legs around his waist when he started moving again, needing to do something with her limbs.</p><p>Gods he was good. He was so fucking good to her. </p><p>Azriel began to let out his own grunts of pleasure as he watched her face. He didn’t want her to give him anything, had seen the question in her eyes when he didn’t ask. He didn’t need her to do things for him to get off, no, he got off by watching her. Watching her as he knew that he was the only one giving it to her like this. Fucking her like this. It definitely did wonders for his ego.  </p><p>“Pretty girl.” Dark laugher laced in his voice as he spoke to her, a small whimsical smile appearing on her lips. “So fucking pretty.” He bent down and kissed her, swallowing both of the noises that came out of their throats in the process. </p><p>His hand was over her face before she could realize it, his palm covering her mouth and nose as he pushed down hard, cutting off her air. Aida’s eyes widened as she looked at him, but not in panic. No, that was appreciation. This was all he would do to her for now, block her air. If they ever had the chance to meet again in the future, he would make sure to ask what else she liked. But he wasn’t willing to push it, not yet,</p><p>First, it was her legs, locking closer around his thighs as the loss of air began to be too much, then her arms scraping at his own, then her face as she tried to twist from his grasp to breathe. He waited until her eyes began to flutter back into her eyelids to let his hand go, forcing air back into her as he kissed her roughly, his pace not once faltering. </p><p>“Thank you.” She said once she could speak again, he just nodded and smiled, attaching his lips to her neck. Azriel began to move them off of the bed, reaching behind him to loosen her hold around his thighs so that he could plant his feet on the floor. Aida raised an eyebrow in question, but as usual, he dismissed her look. </p><p>Hauling her off of the bed, he walked to the large window that faced the bed. The large glass window that overlooked this beautiful city of theirs. It was dark, in her room and outside of it. And in any case, Azriel’s shadows made sure to wrap themselves around her backside to hide her modesty if anybody <em> was </em> trying to get a look. He usually kept his shadows hidden when he was in public but saw no reason not to use them now. </p><p>“At me, come on angel.” That damned name again. But she did, removing her head from his shoulder where he had previously placed it. His thrusts got rougher, and louder as the sound of skin slapping moved through the entire house.</p><p>Aida opened her mouth, trying to ask if she could cum this time. But when she went to speak, no words came out. Only muffled garbage that didn’t make sense. She tried again, only to have the same result. Azriel smiled, then bared his teeth at her in a way that was anything but friendly. </p><p>Task complete.</p><p>“Az.” She managed to get out, she didn't have the energy anymore. The feeling was bubbling underneath her skin, she could already tell it would be an absolute flood of feelings. So she just repeated his name, over and over. He held onto her tighter, his shadowers wrapping around her body as well. </p><p>“Cum for me pretty. It’s okay. Cum for me.” And she did, oh god she did. She screamed, loud enough for anyone walking along the street to hear. She screamed and moaned, cried. Tears now streamed down her face as her orgasm hit her,<em> hard.  </em>Her vision began to blur at the sides, her eyes becoming unfocused as she opened and closed them, trying to get back her grip of reality. </p><p>She kept saying his name, that was the only thing she could say. Her brain had wholly emptied of any though and all she knew was him, what he felt like as he slid in and out of her.  </p><p>Azriel found his own release soon after her, clutching both of her cheeks in his hand as he kept her weight trapped between his body and the window to keep her from falling. Her eyes began to drop, but she watched as he found his own ecstasy. Watched as he moaned her name almost as furiously as she had moaned his. </p><p>“Aida. Aida.” Her name, that was her name coming from his mouth. Her legs were shaking, rendered absolutely useless. She didn’t need to try standing to know that. Her arms were in no better shape, hanging limply around his shoulders. Aida whimpered a defeated and drained sound. Azriel felt slightly bad for the women who had taken everything he had given him, and more. </p><p>They stood there in silence for a while, both of them catching their breath before Azriel asked, his voice returning to its silky smooth quality, “Where is your bathroom, Aida?” He made sure to use her name, he could tell she was so far into her headspace it would take a lot of coaxing to bring her back out again. So he just reminded her who she was, where she was, who <em> he </em> was. </p><p>She picked her head up long enough to look towards a door in the corner of the room. Careful not to move her too much he walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open slightly. It was nice, had all the normal appliances, plus a beautiful bath that was carved into the floor of the room. It was big enough for two, but fitting his wings into the area would be rather difficult. </p><p>“I’m going to set you down,” Azriel told her as he lowered her onto the seat of the toilet. He went to move for the bath, but not before Aida reached out to grab his hand. Azriel turned to look at her, a soft smile coming to his face as he watched her move off the toilet to interlace their fingers. She was needy when it came to aftercare, always needing affection and reassurance. Azriel was happy to give it to her if that was what she needed.</p><p>He let the bath fill itself, all the while letting her rest her head against his shoulder, her curly hair ticking his neck in the places where it stuck out. </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>A nod. </p><p>“Did you like it? Did I do anything wrong?” Aida shook her head no and turned to kiss him softly on the tip of his shoulder. It was still hard for her to speak, the words just unable to form.  </p><p>When the bath filled Azriel stood from the floor, “Can you walk?” She tried, tried, and then fell headfirst into his chest. His arms raced out to grab her before she could fall to the floor. Definitely not. </p><p>He picked her up, and slowly lowered her into the tub. Aida let out a groan of relief when the hot water hit her body, the different oils and scents Azriel had put in moments before doing wonders for her sore and overused muscles.</p><p>“Get in with me.” She said, her voice raspy and barely above a whisper. He shook his head and shifted his wings around his body. She understood but was still disappointed. </p><p>“Just dip your feet in.” Azriel rolled his eyes at her, but he didn’t object as he sat on the edge of the tub and did as she suggested, the water going up to his calves. </p><p>“Thank you.” He nodded, slipping into his usual pocket of silence, which she didn’t seem to mind. Not when she continued saying, “Nobody’s ever made it feel that...good.” He couldn’t stop the feeling of pride that settled over him hearing those words. </p><p>“I’m glad it was good for you.”</p><p>“Was it good for you?” She asked as she began to scrub her body with soap. </p><p>“Very good.”</p><p>“Good.” No doubt, a five hundred-year-old male had his fair share of experience in the bedroom. She didn’t expect him to say much, but the praise was immeasurable. </p><p>Silence flowed between them again, not awkward or tense. Just a nice, comfortable silence. She was so beautiful, damn him to hell for thinking it, but possibly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Aida knew she was beautiful, which made her all the more attractive. </p><p>“I’m almost done if you wanted to leave. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“I want to.” She couldn't help the warm feeling that ran to her cheeks at those words. Aida quickly washed her hair as she began to drain the bath. She had no business to be embarrassed with her body, not now, not after what they had just finished doing. Azriel got out as well, shaking his feet to get the water off of them. He didn’t want to be rude and drag tracks through her room. By the time he turned around to face her she had already dried her hair and was currently in the process of tying it back. </p><p>He held out a hand for her when she finished, but not before marveling at the speed at which she braided her hair back. Aida took his hand and led him back into the room, cringing when she beheld the mess they had made. Azriel only chuckled and sent his shadows out, the wisps of black clearing the fogged window, remaking her crumpled sheets and ordering their discarded clothes in a pile by her bedroom door.</p><p>“Thank you.” Aida said as she walked to the bed, Azriel following after her. He inclined his head, he was happy to help. It would be unfair of him to expect her to clean up the mess he had participated in creating. </p><p>“Oh, this is nice.” She exclaimed as she sank into the mattress, pulling the blankets on the bed over her body. Azriel chuckled, sliding into bed next to her. He laid flat on his stomach, one of his wings curled around her body while the other sagged to the floor. </p><p>“Do they hurt at all?” Aida asked her eyes on the wing that cocooned her bare skin. He shook his head, his eyes beginning to fall shut as he listened to her breathing and the sound of her voice.</p><p>“They’re beautiful.” Azriel turned his head over on his pillow, where his eyes once saw only darkness, her face now appeared. </p><p>“You think so.” Aida nodded as she stared at them, her eyes looking at the hairs, the bones in them, the tips on the apexes. She meant what she said. They were beautiful membranes of muscle, flesh. She supposed he had gotten used to the weight, that must have added to his built figure. </p><p>She had heard stories of the Inner Circle when she was a child, Azriel’s age must have trumped hers by at least a few hundred if not more. Her favorite stories were of the wings of Illyrians in general. Their strength in battle. But god forbid he ever found that out.</p><p>“Can I hold you?” Her voice shook slightly as she asked, the nonexistent dirt underneath her short fingernails becoming very interesting. She could tell he wasn’t one for affection, and it was by some miracle that he had even accepted her invitation to stay the night. When she didn’t hear his voice she turned around, only to be pulled back into his solid chest with a hand across her stomach.</p><p>Her smile was bright enough to light up the night, especially when he tangled his legs in hers underneath the sheets. Aida took his hand in hers, running her hands over it. She had seen the scars earlier, seen, and not cared. She had a fair share on her body as well that he also did not comment on. She felt him tense behind her, felt his breath catch on her neck. </p><p>“I think these are beautiful too.” Aida brought his palm up to her mouth slowly, so slowly as she felt his arm relax over her. She kissed each of his fingers, and then his palm before she dropped his hand.</p><p>Azriel didn’t know what to say or do at that moment. He was worried. She hadn’t mentioned his hands earlier. Not when they traveled up her body, not when they were inside of her or pressed over her mouth. He hadn’t tried to hide them, but then again he hadn’t expected her to really notice. Hoped she wouldn’t notice. But she did, and she kissed them.</p><p>Each of his fingers, around the base of his palm. She kissed them and called them beautiful. Same as the wings that had been his prison when he was a boy. Aida had stared, not in fear, but awe and wonder. </p><p>The thought alone was enough to have him tearing up, but he quickly shoved those emotions down, down until he could feel them. Couldn’t remember them. </p><p>Judging by the way her breathing had slowed in the considerable amount of time he had spent lost in his own head, he knew she had fallen asleep. Azriel couldn’t control himself as he placed a kiss on her shoulder, then her back, and finally the back of her neck. </p><p>And then he too fell asleep.</p><p>~</p><p>When Aida woke up the next morning, she was surprised to see Azriel's arms still around her. Surprised to feel his giant wings adding an extra layer of warmth around her lower body. They had switched positions sometime in the night it seemed. Because when she opened her eyes, his head had moved to her chest, her fingers now threaded into his messy head of hair.</p><p>She smiled to herself as she remembered the short - but sweet - conversation they had before she fell asleep in his arms. Gods, letting him leave was going to suck. She glanced down at the sleeping Illyrian, his back rising and falling steadily. Aida found herself wondering when the last time he had gotten a good night's sleep was. </p><p>Expertly slipping out of his grasp as not to wake him, she got out of bed. The cold was the first thing that hit her. It was hard to remember cold air existed when she had been stuck in a warm burrito of wings and bedsheets. She rushed to the door where he had piled their clothes and put on his sweater.</p><p>It was massive on her and stopped about mid-thigh. He hadn’t really seen her height without the added inches from her heels last night. And she had no doubt he would dwarf her. She crept out of the room as silently as she could, but she knew he was a spymaster and had probably woken up the minute she had.</p><p>Thankful for her training in the culinary arts, she set to work on making food. She didn’t know whether or not he would grace her with his presence for breakfast but made him a plate anyways. Aida was always hungry the morning after a night out, after a show, the feast she made was big enough to feed a family. Eggs, toast, french toast, berries. All of them piled onto two big plates that she took back upstairs. </p><p>He was still asleep when she entered her room, or at least he <em> looked </em> like he was sleeping. She debated on seeing if he was, but decided against it and took up a seat on the floor in front of her large windows. Aida cranked open one of the sections of glass, allowing cool air, and the sounds of her neighbors to fill the room.</p><p>She waved at a woman across the way who was putting out laundry on her balcony. The older faire smiled and waved back, her light blue skin catching the light beautifully in the early morning sun. </p><p>Aida heard the covers shift around the male's body before he heard his feet hit the floor. She paid him no mind as she sat and ate silently in front of her windows.</p><p>“You’re welcome to have some.” She offered, feeling him standing behind her. </p><p>“Are you planning to feed a small family?” Hm, a sense of humor.</p><p>“Hardy har har. I’ll eat it if you don’t.” Azriel didn’t doubt her, not as the other plate she had brought with her to the room was already half empty. Instead of replying, he chose to sit next to her, his legs crossing beneath each other. He didn’t touch the plate though. </p><p>Aida didn’t really care if he ate here or elsewhere when he decided to leave but she still felt inclined to ask, “Will you eat breakfast today.” He knew she didn’t mean here. Azriel nodded his head, picked up a grape, and put it into his mouth. She smiled and nodded at him, happy that she had annoyed him into eating<em> something </em>.</p><p>“You're wearing my shirt.” Not a question.</p><p>“It’s cold.” He gave her a look.</p><p>“Well, it's hard to stay warm when you aren’t a walking fucking heater. Some of us don’t come with blankets.” She said as she nudged her head in the direction of her wings, that had indeed warmed her for the entire night. </p><p>Funny, she was funny. He’d give her that. Azriel picked up a few more pieces of fruit and ate them, turning his whole body to look at her.</p><p>‘“Are you going to leave? Or are you going to eat all my food and stare at me for the rest of the day?”</p><p>“Do you want me to leave?” He questioned, still staring at the side of her face as he ate a strawberry.</p><p>“Honestly? No. But you have fancy warrior stuff to get back to at some point, so I don’t blame you.” Funny and honest, blatantly so. He had a good night with her, even when she was crying and sagged in his arms. Azriel had enjoyed her company, enough so that he had been vocal with her and engaged in casual conversation. This wasn’t typical of him, to stay, to talk, to eat breakfast. He couldn’t explain why he wanted to do that with her, but he guessed she just had that effect on people.</p><p>And by the way, she waved to the children playing in the streets, he was sure he did.</p><p>“Last night was good.” He said after a short period of silence.</p><p>“Good. That’s all I get. Not world-shattering or indescribable?” He laughed, his beautiful hazel eyes crinkling at the sides.</p><p>“You talk a lot.”</p><p>“If you don’t like it I can stop.”</p><p>“I never said that.”</p><p>“Good. Because even if you did I wouldn’t have.” How was it so easy with this woman? “Be domestic, hold me.” She continued, reaching one of her hands out towards him and making grabby hands. </p><p>Aida had never been one for boundaries, being an overly affectionate person by nature. She knew that she could be pushy and over the top sometimes. But that was just who she was. A people person. All she wanted was for people to be comfortable around her, their world needed more safe spaces. </p><p>She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her middle, his head settling in between her neck and shoulder. Her free hand wrapped around his own as she leaned back into his chest, her other continuing to bring food to her mouth with her fork. </p><p>“Really. Thank you, for last night.” Aida knew he didn’t mean the sex. </p><p>“It’s no problem.” She said, waving him off with her fork. Azriel didn’t think she realized how it meant to him.</p><p>
  <em> I think these are beautiful too. </em>
</p><p>“I do need to get going,” Azriel said, his eyes checking the clock that hung on her wall. It was just slightly past ten in the morning. She nodded her understanding, putting her fork down on her plate as she turned her body to look up at him.</p><p>“Can I see you again?” She asked, her fingers resting on his chin. He seemed to think about it, to pull out of her touch slightly. The action made her wish she had never asked.</p><p>“When?” There was her heartbeat again.</p><p>“Friday?”</p><p>“And what will we be doing on Friday?” He asked, his already deep morning voice getting impossibly lower.</p><p>“Friday, we will be eating a lovely dinner, prepared by yours truly. Then, after we’ve had our first meal, you can have your second.” Cheeky girl. Azriel just nodded and smiled down at her, shaking his head as he unraveled himself from her touch.</p><p>He went to the door and dressed himself, but realized that she was still wearing his shirt.</p><p>“I need my shirt.”</p><p>“You’ll get it back Friday. Think of it as an incentive.” She didn’t look at him as she spoke. </p><p>“Aida.”</p><p>“I’ll even wash it for you. Free of charge.” Funny, Honest and Devious. Yes, that was all anyone would need to describe the woman sitting in front of him.</p><p>He didn’t bother replying before he winnowed out of her room, and directly into the foyer of the townhouse. </p><p>“Azriel you sneaky basta - WHERE IS YOUR SHIRT!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. earned it - the weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the song corresponds w the chapter vibe or a song in the chapter! so if you wanna put on the song and listen to it on repeat, do IT! I hope yall like the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marcy babe, please remember to lock up today. I don’t need a repeat of Sunday.” </p><p>The red-haired faerie blushed as she walked out from behind the bar, her pastel-colored apron covered in oil. “Will do ma’am.” </p><p>Aida laughed at the formality that the young woman couldn’t seem to let go of.</p><p>“Marcy,”</p><p>“Aida. Sorry. Will do Aida.” The female in question smiled and inclined her head, her hand grasping the door of her restaurant. “Have fun with your date tonight.”</p><p>“Goodbye Marcy.” With that Aida left the building, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the late afternoon sun. It had been almost a week since she had seen the shadowsinger, and could only hope she had made enough of an impression on the male for him to remember their appointment tonight.</p><p>Aida walked to the farmers market a few blocks away from her house, needing to stop and buy some ingredients for dinner tonight. She didn’t plan on making much, since she didn’t plan on them actually doing much eating. But she loved food, and could never resist a trip to the market. </p><p>Thankfully, none of her preferred vendors had closed for the evening. Most only sold their items in the morning, but some stayed out a few hours into the afternoon for any stray shoppers. </p><p>“What can I get for you today hun?” Ophelia asked as she saw Aida approaching her tent. She was an older faire, older than Aida was at least. Ophelia was a chef like Aida and had helped her get on her feet when she first moved to the city of starlight. She would be forever grateful for the female who had become something like a grandmother to her over the years.</p><p>Instead of answering, Aida handed her a list she had amassed over the past week. Butter and milk along with various different fruits and vegetables that she would use for dinner tonight.</p><p>“What are your plans for the night?” Ophelia asked, picking out all the groceries Aida had written out from the crates in front of her. They really were like family, if Aida wasn’t at her house or her restaurant she could most likely be found at Ophelia's restaurant trying a new recipe or drinking wine in her house along the furthest point of the Sidra. </p><p>“I have a date.”</p><p>“A date. Oh my. Who is the poor lad?” The dark-skinned woman scoffed, watching as Ophelia finished putting her requested items into a wicker basket. </p><p>“Nobody you know. And what’s that supposed to mean?” </p><p>“You know exactly what I mean, you little devil. Ten silvers, love.” Aida fished around in her bag for the money, finally pulling out the amount that was owed. </p><p>“You never have anything nice to say about me, Nonna. First I’m a menace, now I’m a devil. I need friends who build me up, and this is ruining my self-esteem.”</p><p>“My dear, I couldn’t ruin that even if I took a hammer to it.” Ophelia wasn’t wrong. She bordered between confidence and flat out narcissism most of the time.</p><p>“I hope the rest of your day is miserable and you have no more customers.”</p><p>“I hope you don’t finish.” Aida barked out a laugh at that, Ophelia joining in and shaking her head at the young woman. She called out her farewell as she moved to the next stand, only needing to buy a bottle of wine and a loaf of bread. </p><p>Before long she was making her way back home, the sun still shining overhead. She took her time getting back, even stopping to play a game with some neighborhood children in the middle of the road. </p><p>“Will the shadowsinger be back tonight?” Her blue-skinned neighbor, Ithodora, called from across the way.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Aida called as she set her baskets of food on the porch, trying to find her keys in her bag.</p><p>“He’s handsome, that one.” The female replied, hands on her hips as she stared down the street.</p><p>“I know,” Aida said, allowing a few of the memories from their last encounter to come to the surface. </p><p>“When you’re finished with him be sure to send him my way.”</p><p>“Yeah, I bet your wife would be thrilled.” Ithodora bristled and batted her away with a wave of her hand, earning a laugh from Aida. </p><p>Once Aida found her keys she hurried inside. She left her shoes, purse, and keys by the door before picking up the baskets of food and drinks from her porch. Closing the door behind her with her foot she made her way to the kitchen in the back of her house. </p><p>She quickly put all of the food away, wanting to shower and clean away a day's work before she started cooking. </p><p>Humming to herself, she walked up the stairs, her fingers tapping her thighs as she kept the rhythm to the tune. Her house was nice, but by no means was it luxurious. But for her and the occasional visitors and parties, it was perfect.</p><p> It had two bedrooms, one upstairs, the other right off of the kitchen on the lower level. They were both relatively large, but where her bedroom had a walk-in closet and ensuite bathroom, the downstairs bathroom did not. She stripped quickly, taking off the long-sleeved shirt and pants she had worn to work that day before she stepped into her shower. </p><p>Even though she hated to admit it, Aida had thought a lot about Azriel over the past week. Specifically, the truly sinful things he did to her with his mouth. She was still surprised at the fact that it happened. The cold spymaster, the tale of legends, fucking her into oblivion and cuddling her to sleep. It was too ironic not to laugh. </p><p>She braided her hair in two once she got out of the shower, tying the ends off with yellow strips of fabric. </p><p>Aida had kept her promise about the shirt. She had washed and dried it, making sure to leave a little bit of <em> her </em> on it when she gave it back to him. Before she went to her desk she opened her closet door, putting on a yellow set to match the ties in her hair. The top was little more than a cutout, the only solid part where the yellow flowers that covered her nipples, the rest of the fabric was a lighter mesh. </p><p>Picking up his shirt that hung over her desk chair, she slipped it on. It was incredibly large on her, the sleeves of the shirt almost touching her knees, the hem stopping mid-thigh. </p><p>Going back downstairs, she started on dinner. If she was being honest with herself, she was cooking more for herself than for him. She’d be the one with all the leftovers the next day, so why not make something she actually enjoyed eating rather than something to impress her dick for the night. </p><p>If there was one thing about her house that Aida took pride in, it was definitely her kitchen. It was a mix of whites, blues, and yellows. Her various shaped pots and pans hung from the hooks above her white island. There was an open doorway that separated it from the rest of the downstairs area, as well as a square cut out in the wall to see into the living space.</p><p>She started with the chicken breasts she had bought earlier, pulling the wrapping that they had come in off and setting them both on the kitchen counter. Aida made sure to flatten the meat with a rolling pin before she oiled it and put her spices on, taking a recipe straight from her own menu at the restaurant. After putting the chicken on her iron pan to cook, she moved onto her pasta. </p><p>Sometimes she made her own, sometimes she bought from the market. Even though she didn’t want to admit it, Aida did want to impress him. Not that it would be hard, she prided herself on being an excellent cook. Everybody who ate her food agreed with that statement as well. So instead of going for the store-bought bunch, she took a jar off the counter filled with her pre-cut pasta bows. </p><p>She boiled them in the water, checking the internal temperature of the chicken and flipping it on the pan every so often, not wanting to ruin two perfectly good breasts. As she cooked, she couldn’t help but let her mind flow back to Azriel. To say she was looking forward to seeing him again would be an understatement, she truly couldn’t remember the last time she had a man make her feel that good, or not faked an orgasm just to get them off and out of her house.</p><p>Aida couldn’t help but wonder what other secrets she would uncover from the shadowsinger that night.</p><p>The sun was beginning to set when she finally finished preparing the pasta. It took her longer than she’d like to admit to put everything together, but she kept getting distracted by song lyrics randomly popping up in her head. </p><p>She miraculously managed to keep his sweater out of harm's way, the black fabric as clean as it had been when she had first worn it. As she danced around her kitchen, humming a tune of a song, she began to take her braids out. Allowing the full volume of her hair to fall down her back. It reached her mid-back with the friz, but if the occasion ever called for it to be straightened it would reach the bottom of her back.</p><p>Aida was just finishing setting the small circular table outside of the kitchen when she heard the soft knocks sounding at her front door. Smiling to herself, she put the bowl of chicken pasta in the middle of the table before she answered the door. Rolling up her sleeves she reached towards the doorknob, twisting it open to reveal the Illyrian male. </p><p>The night they met didn’t do him justice, didn’t do him justice at all compared to the way he looked with his back to the setting sun. His tanned skin and beautiful hazel eyes caught her attention first, then the beautiful tattoos that peeked out from the top of his half-buttoned shirt. </p><p>“Azriel.”</p><p>“Aida.” He didn’t look at her face though. No, his attention was on the shirt, <em> his </em> shirt. </p><p>They stood like that for a while, Aida leaned against the door frame, her eyes roaming up and down his body. Azriel, his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants doing exactly the same.</p><p>“Chicken?” Azriel said, breaking the silence. Aida’s lips broke out into a grin as she turned her attention away from him.</p><p>“Dog nose. Come in.” He did, his wings tucking together to fit through her front door. Aida closed and locked the door behind him, stepping around his wings to lead him to the dinner table. Remembering how uncomfortable he looked the last time she sat him in a chair, she made sure to bring out ones with lower backs that would allow his wings to drape easily behind him and onto the floor.</p><p>“I have something for you.” He said as he took a seat in the chair, pulling a small dark blue box out of gods only knows where. </p><p>“For me?” Aida teased, smiling as she took the book into her hands, weighing it between her palms. “Paying me for my services? I didn’t realize I was a whore.”</p><p>Azriel gave her a look of what could only be exasperation as he said, “Just open it.” Aida let a small chuckle escape her lips, but obeyed. She smiled, even more, when she beheld what was inside. </p><p>Black lace panties, the exact twins to the one he had torn through the last time they were together.</p><p>“If this is what it’s like being the spymaster’s whore I might just need to sign a contract.” Azriel laughed at that, and watched as she slipped them back into the box and put them on the other end of the table. “Thank you.”</p><p>He just nodded and looked towards the massive bowl of pasta on the table.</p><p>“Do you always eat this much?” He asked, remembering the towering plates of food she had consumed at breakfast. </p><p>“I’m a growing girl.” Azriel gave her a look<em>. </em></p><p>“My soul. My soul is growing.” Not wanting to wait another minute, Aida piled a bunch of the pasta onto her plate. Humming to herself as the smell of it drifted to her nose. </p><p>“Did you make this?”</p><p>“So many questions tonight. Yes I did.” She clarified, taking a bit of the green pasta into her mouth, adding a piece of cheese and tomato before she bit down. </p><p>Azriel watched as she let out a groan and threw her head back, slapping her hand on the table. A part of him wanted to kiss the sound out of her, another wanted to laugh at the overdramatic gesture of appreciation for her own food. He settled on raising an eyebrow, before taking some of the dish as well.</p><p>“If you could cook like this you’d moan too.” Aida said, noticing the look he gave her. </p><p>He almost did after he took a bite. The chicken, cheese, and vegetables all blended perfectly in his mouth. Azriel took a second bite before he even finished swallowing the first. </p><p>“I’m glad you like it.” She said with no small amount of pride. His eyes moved to hers as he finished chewing.</p><p>“How long have you been a chef?”</p><p>“Formally? Thirty-years. But I’ve been cooking long before it became official on paper.” Aida was still young, by fae standards. She was getting close to her eightieth in a few months. Azriel nodded and continued eating. Aida didn’t touch her bowl after that. No, she was too focused on the way his Adam's apple bobbed every time he swallowed the food she had made. </p><p>Smiling to herself Aida got up from her seat, ignoring the confused look he sent her way as he put his fork down. Whatever he was thinking, he didn’t say. Only looking up at her when she had perched herself on his right thigh. Aida nodded to the food, wanting him to continue eating. </p><p>She draped her arms over his shoulders, her chest flat against his as her fingers went to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. He took another bite of the food then, and when he did, Aida moved back. Only to lick a stripe up the length of his neck.</p><p>Azriel shuddered beneath her touch, damning himself for thinking he would have actually been able to eat the delicious meal she had prepared. </p><p>“Keep going.” She said when he went to turn his face towards her. Azriel nodded, his free hand coming to rest on the woman's lower back as he brought the fork back up to his lips. </p><p>Aida smiled against his neck, her lips kissing the muscle every time it bobbed in his throat. It took everything in Azriel not to moan. It was a game, same as last time. A painfully slow game to see who would break first. </p><p>Slowly, so slowly, Aida began to unbutton his shirt, her fingers brushing against his toned chest every time she loosened a button. A short clipped nail traced the swirls on his shoulders and pectorals, her eyes following the mesmerizing pattern as her other hand finished off the rest of his shirt. She drew in a breath as she pushed the shirt back, not knowing where to look first. </p><p>“Are you always this slow? Or am I just special?” Azriel teased, spitting her own words directly in her face. Aida smiled, a breathless laugh escaping her lips. Her eyes took their time to meet his again. </p><p>His beautiful, striking, hazel eyes.</p><p>“May I finish my food?” He asked, nipping her ear when he finished his sentence, his hand gently squeezing her ass. </p><p>“I should know better, shouldn’t I? By all means continue, don’t let me stop you. I will expect a review when you’re finished - for business purposes.” The look in her eyes said she would not be making that simple task very easy for him. But he just smiled and released her body from his grip when she stood up. </p><p>Instead of going back to her seat like he thought she would, Aida sank to her knees. Her eyes never leaving his face. Azriel's eyes flared open slightly as he watched her fingers begin to unbutton his pants. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that.” Aida’s hands retreated as soon as he said those words, placing them in her lap as she sat back on her knees.</p><p>“Do you not want me to?” She asked.</p><p>Of course, he did, but Azriel was never one to receive. He enjoyed it as much as the next male, but he had always put his partner's needs first. Only allowing himself to find release after he had made sure they had, multiple times. It was uncommon for him to be with people who felt they needed to pleasure him as well.</p><p>“If you insist-”</p><p>“Yes or no, Azriel.” A pause, a fork being picked up, then, “Yes.” Aida smiled as she watched him bring the fork to his lips. </p><p>She took her sweet time undoing his pants, that's for certain. Aida’s hands worked their way down his pant buttons before they tugged his pants fully off of his legs, leaving him in his unbuttoned shirt and boxers. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw his imprint through the cotton. The last time they had been together it was dark, and when she had seen him the next morning he wasn't as...alert. </p><p>Azriel’s chuckle came from deep in his chest as he sent out his shadows. He hadn’t used them before, keeping them safely contained and tucked to his person, not wanting to frighten her. But that time has long since passed. </p><p>The dark wisps of smoke forced her chin up, breaking her stare from his length. </p><p>“Who has the biggest wings?”</p><p>“Would you have chosen another one of my brothers because of their size?”</p><p>“Humor me.” She said as her hands latched onto the top of his last line of clothing.</p><p>“I do.” <em> Fuck yeah, he did. </em>Aida thought when she discarded his boxers to the side. Oh, she would take her time with this.</p><p>“It’s rude not to finish your food. Didn’t you ever learn manners?” He indeed had stopped eating her food, he realized as he found the metal fork no longer in his hands. </p><p>The second that Azriel put the fork to his mouth, Aida closed her lips around his head. His face slipped into one of cool disinterest, his usual mask, as he looked down at her. </p><p>In <em> his </em> shirt, on her knees in front of <em> him. </em> Looking for all the world like she belonged there. Some deep primal part of him sparked to life as the thought passed through his mind. Azriel sat back and continued to eat her food, knowing there was a possibility she would stop if he did. </p><p>Aida shifted her legs underneath her as she looked up at Azriel. He wasn’t even looking at her, not as he stared off into space above her head. She felt offended, that her efforts were not being recognized as she struggled to fit him in her mouth. Not only was the length of him threatening, but the <em> girth </em>of him as well. She had no idea how he hadn’t split her in half last time.</p><p>“Pay attention to me. Am I not good enough?” She pouted, her hands stroking what didn’t fit in her mouth.</p><p>“I’ll give you attention when you do something worth deserving of it.”</p><p>
  <em> Challenge accepted.  </em>
</p><p>Without wasting any more of their time, Aida took as much of him as she could into her mouth. She tried to hold him in, she truly did. But the second his tip hit the opening of her throat she gagged, her eyes squeezing shut as tears rushed to the surface.</p><p>Above her, Azriel had completely disregarded his food, even going as far as to push it out of the way. His eyes shot down to her as she choked and sputtered around him, and watched as she pulled away. When she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, hands grasping her knees, he lost it.</p><p>“I am so sorry,” Aida said, not quite believing that she had almost thrown up on this man. </p><p>“Do it again.” She cocked her head at him, her eyes darting between his cock and his eyes, which had gone dark. “Again.” He repeated, his hand shooting out to grab a fistful of her curls. Aida moaned as she was pulled closer to him, her hands falling to the floor in front of her body to steady herself. </p><p>She choked the second time, even worse than the first. Her hands were glued to his sides, needing something to grab onto as he began to slowly guide her mouth up and down his shaft. Hearing a low grunt above her, Aida could only assume that she was doing a good job.</p><p>Azriel was completely mesmerized, his eyes narrowed when he forced more and more of himself into the woman's mouth.  The truly obscene sounds that left escaped her lips whenever his tip went down her throat surely didn’t help. And he thought he would be able to keep his calm this time. </p><p>“So good for me.” Azriel’s praise was barely audible, but she heard it. And she <em> loved </em>it. Gaining confidence - now knowing that he liked it messy - she began to push herself down. His hand stayed on the back of her head, but he wasn’t pushing. </p><p>She took him one inch at a time, trying to breathe through her nose as much as possible after his cock had completely cut off her airways. Azriel was a mess above her, low grunts and wordless praise spilling from his mouth when she finally succeeded in taking all of him in her mouth.</p><p>“Fuck.” Azriel whispered when she pulled back, watching as strings of saliva hung from her lips to his tip. Aida smiled and coughed, some of the saliva spilling from her mouth and onto his shirt. <em> So much for getting it back to him clean, </em> she thought as she blushed down at the wet material. </p><p>“Come here.” The command was a low growl that immediately had her standing up and straddling his hips. He smashed his lips against hers as soon as she got comfortable, his hands gripping her hips with a bruising force. Aida smiled into the kiss, her hands resting on his cheeks as she began to grind against him. They were so needy for each other that Azriel only pushed her underwear to the side before slipping inside of her.</p><p>Aida’s back arched against him, a gasp falling from her lips as she adjusted to his size. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to get used to it. Azriel wasted no time fucking himself into her, her hands gripping his shoulders tight as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. </p><p>“No games tonight?” She asked breathlessly, taking his earlobe between her teeth between moans. He snarled, actually <em> snarled </em> at her in answer. She had heard about fae males being primal, but she had never been with one who frequently dipped into that headspace. Azriel was beyond words at this point. </p><p>“More. Please.” Aida begged, having no shame in it this time. Azriel was happy to oblige, forcing her hips to meet his whenever he bottomed out in her. </p><p>Gripping his hair, Aida tilted his head back, exposing his neck to her. She smiled and glanced at the shadowsinger before lowering her mouth to his neck. She was going to mark him, even if the bite marks would disappear shortly after, she was filled with the urge to do it. So she did.</p><p>She didn’t miss the way Azriel’s speed faltered slightly, or how his breath hitched in his throat. No, she said nothing as she attacked his neck, a swarm of tongue and teeth against exposed skin. </p><p>His wings flared behind him, opening and closing as she pleasured him. She prayed he wouldn’t break anything this time. Fuck, was she wrong.</p><p>One second, the two fae were sitting in the chair, Aida on Azriel’s lap. The next, Azriels arm latched around her back, pulling her tightly into his chest as the white chair <em> broke </em>beneath them. Aida let out a shriek as they crashed to the floor, her teeth catching in his skin as she clung to him. </p><p>The woman's eyes shot to his, wide from the shock at what had just happened. She surveyed the area around them, the two front legs of the chair had snapped off, and the chair itself had a chunk missing in the front. Azriel’s arms were still wrapped firmly around her back as he pulled away from her, his eyes roaming over her body.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked, his shadows wrapping themselves around her. Aida giggled, her neck gravitating towards her shoulder as his shadows tickled her sides.</p><p>“That tickles.” She said in between giggles, her eyes going to the wisps of darkness that floated around her.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked again, more urgently this time. Aida nodded, tearing her focus away from his interesting friends. He still wasn’t satisfied, his free hand beginning to feel her legs that were still straddling him. Aida sighed and cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to meet her eyes.</p><p>“I’m fine Azriel.” She kissed him, to let him know just how <em> fine </em> she was. “You owe me a new fucking chair though. I can’t keep having you over here if all you do is break my shit.” Aida muttered onto his lips in between kisses . He only offered a grunt in response. She took that as a sign that he had stopped worrying like a mother hen.</p><p>“Can I keep going?” Azriel asked, pulling away to look at her face. She nodded. He kissed her briefly before flipping her body over, her chest on the floor, ass in the air and facing him.</p><p>Aida’s entire body locked up, her breath caught in her throat. Her fingers instantly balled into fists at her side as she tried to calm her breathing. <em> The least I could do is let him do this. If it made him happy, I’d be happy too. </em>She said to herself. His hand pressed down onto her back as she felt him lining up with her again. Aida squeezed her eyes shut as she made up her mind. She didn’t want it like this, not yet.</p><p>“Stop. Azriel.” A few breaths and then, “Please.” Azriel immediately scooped her up into his arms, tucking her face into his neck. Her body was trembling slightly as he held her, his hands running down her back and through her curls in an attempt to soothe her. </p><p>He felt bad. He felt <em> terrible </em> for not asking before he did that before his fae male instincts took control of him. Azriel cursed himself, repeatedly, for making her uncomfortable. She didn’t have to say anything for him to figure out why that position had gained such a strong reaction from her. His mind was already teeming with ideas of what he would do to the male who scarred her that badly if he ever found him. </p><p>“I’m okay,” Aida said after a few minutes, her heart rate was significantly lower. “I want you to keep going. Just not like that, never like that. Okay?” She asked, pulling out of his neck to look at his face. </p><p>“Aida, we don’t have too - I’m sorry.” He settled for, his hand still rubbing circles over his shirt. She shook her head in an attempt to brush him off, but she knew that wouldn’t work. Not with him.</p><p>“Really, please. I want this, I do. Let’s go to the couch.” She said as her legs locked around his waist. He obliged, sliding his legs underneath him as he gained his footing. He walked them backwards until his knees buckled when they met the couch edge. His wings flared behind him as they met with cushions, but he paid them no mind. </p><p>“Aida.” </p><p>“Gods, just fuck me Azriel. I’m fine.” She didn’t give him time to argue with her again before she slid onto him. Azriel leaned in, his forehead resting against hers. He wet his lips, a breathy moan escaping his lips as she rolled her hips on him. His hands pushed her body close to his, the fabric of the shirt scratching against his tattooed chest. </p><p>“Pretty girl,” Azriel muttered onto her lips, his eyes shining as he watched her lips tug into a smile at his words. She nodded in response, biting her lip as she moved faster. Azriel’s hips moved in time with her own, slow coaxing circles. “So pretty.” <em> Gods, how did he know exactly what to say to get her off. Fucking spymaster. </em></p><p>Aida clenched around him, her orgasm building slowly in her core as she rode him. Her fingers took hold in his back, leaving puncture marks and scrapes wherever they went. Azriel grunted when her fingers dug into his shoulder, his last thrust hitting her in just the right spot.</p><p>“There yes, gods.” She moaned out, her head thrown back when he began to repeat his actions. “Are you gonna let me cum this time, baby?” Again, he only replied with a thrust. </p><p><em> Baby. </em> Fuck he loved that. </p><p>His hands went to her face, cupping her cheeks as he did the last time. If there was one thing he always made sure to do, it was to watch his girls cum. It pleased him to no end. Knowing that it was his cock that made their eyes squeeze shut, that made their legs tremble and their eyes shed tears or euphoria.</p><p>“Cum for me angel.” And cum she did. Her thighs clenched around his legs, as did her heat. Her mouth hung open in an O shape as she lurched forward. He roughly squeezed her face, reminding the woman to keep her eyes on him. She bit her lips so hard he thought she might break the skin. “Gods, look at you.” He praised, fucking her through her orgasm. </p><p>By the time she finished, her legs were twitching. Her arms held onto him for dear life, her chest rising and falling against his. She pulled back after a second, her head having fallen onto his shoulder. </p><p>“But you didn’t - what about you?” Aida asked, her fingers running through his slightly damp curls. He shook his head, his pointer finger coming up to gently stroke her cheek. </p><p>“Don’t worry about me.” Too dazed to argue, Aida leaned into his touch, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as she began to relax. “Bath?”</p><p>Aida nodded, her shaky legs trying to tighten themselves around his waist for stability as he stood up. She knew she didn’t have to tell him where to go. He carried her up her stairs, through her room, and into her bathroom before setting her down on the toilet as he did the last time. He knew she would most likely latch onto his arm again when he began to draw the bath, but was slightly confused when he heard no movement from where he had left her.</p><p>Aida felt guilty. She knew she shouldn’t, and that her reaction was warranted, and that it was okay to say no. But old habits die hard. It didn’t help that he hadn’t even finished because of her, which only added onto the guilt. She hated to admit that she was surprised he backed off and switched positions. Her partners in the past would usually guilt her into it. Gods, he was just being a decent man, and to her it was one of the most considerable things a partner has done for her in awhile.</p><p>“I’m sorry you didn’t get to finish. Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything?” Aida slid off of the toilet as she spoke, her hands moving to rest on his thighs as she looked between his cock and his face. Azriel shook his head, not tearing his gaze from the tub.</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize.” He said.</p><p>“But I just, I was being selfish and -”</p><p>“You do<em> not </em>, have to apologize to me Aida.” Azriel made sure to put extra emphasis on the not. What happened to this girl to make her feel bad for expressing her uneasiness during sex? No, he didn’t want to know. </p><p>The woman nodded and stood from her place on the floor. She was still clothed, the two hadn't even bothered to discard their shirts during the act. After taking off his shirt, and undoing all her lacy undergarments, Aida sank into the tub.</p><p><br/>She let out a sign as she sunk into the water, her eyes falling shut as she let the liquid soothe her aching muscles. She was surprised by how gentle he was, how much he genuinely seemed to care. Or maybe he didn’t, she was never good at reading people. </p><p>“Why don't you get in?” She asked after a while, finally beginning to wash the sweat off of her body. She knew he could use one as well.</p><p>“My wings. Not enough space.” Ah, that made sense. His wings were tucked together behind his back, but even then they draped across the floor in a rather disorganized way. She had no doubt that if he allowed his wings to relax her precious bathroom would have holes in the walls and appliances.</p><p>“Are you going to stay again?” She asked, finishing up washing her body and hair. Azriel nodded, never taking his eyes off of the effortlessly beautiful woman seated in front of him. Aida knew he was looking at her, although staring felt like a better word to describe what the Illyrian was doing. </p><p>“I never pegged you for the sentimental type. Shadowsinger, are you falling for me?” Aida teased, all signs of guilt and sadness completely vanishing from her now playful tone. Azriel raised an eyebrow, his eyes falling to the side. The woman laughed, stepping out of the bath and drying herself off.</p><p>‘You’re secret’s safe with me. I’m irresistible, so I don’t blame you. It’ll be a shame when I have to break your heart.” If there was any person who reminded him of his long-haired brother, it would have to be the dark-skinned women braiding her hair in front of him. He could barely tolerate Cassian, and now he was sleeping with his gender-swapped twin.</p><p>
  <em>  Mother have mercy on me. </em>
</p><p>Aida pouted as she bent down to pick up her discarded clothes, sighing as she held her yellow flowered set in her hands.</p><p>“A pity, you didn’t even get to see what it looked like.” She remarked with a frown. </p><p>“There will be other opportunities, I’m sure.” </p><p>“You must think very highly of yourself to assume that.” Again, Azriel only gave her a look that said, <em> Says you </em>. She shrugged in response and strutted her naked body out of the bathroom. She flung her set onto her desk chair, before practically falling into bed. Aida let out a content hum as she crawled underneath the covers, tucking the blanket up to her chin as she laid on her side, her back to her massive window.</p><p>“I have to leave early tomorrow,” Azriel said once he settled beneath the sheets next to her, his arm folding under his head as he faced her. Aida’s eyes were already closed, but she still managed to mutter an “Ok.”</p><p>There were a few moments of silence before Aida spoke again. “Who do you like more?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“In your family, your court. Who’s your favorite?” Aida asked. If she was going to keep doing this with him she would want to know some basic things.</p><p>“Amren. She leaves me alone.” </p><p>Aida nearly pissed herself laughing. She hadn’t had the chance to talk with her much when they were first introduced. But Aida guessed she had gained a morsel of respect when she shrugged Cassian off without even glancing in the male’s direction. </p><p>“My two older brothers, Drew and Callahan. No competition between those boys. Drew wins every time. Callahan is an insufferable bastard and I wish his twin would have eaten him in the womb instead. My mother used to tell me that story whenever we could get in a fight in the hopes that it would scare me off. It didn’t. I was convinced that the twin was still alive. I tried to cut open his stomach and fish him out when I was eight. He tried to stab me, I have a nasty gash on my back because of it.”</p><p><em> What the fuck. </em>Azriel blinked once, then twice as he took in what the woman had just told him. Aida smiled when she saw the incredulous look on his face. “I wish that scar had a cool story. But no, I was just a dumbass growing up.” Azriel laughed at that, his eyes slowly opening to settle on her face. </p><p>It was funny, although slightly unnerving, to realize that Aida had no filter. It wasn’t loud and boisterous in the way Cassian was. It was sweet, in an odd sort of way, that she felt comfortable enough to share that piece of her life with him. He didn’t think he was that welcoming of a person, but here she was. Here <em> they </em> were.</p><p>“What about you, oh-so-mysterious one. The scar on your hip bone, how did you get it?” </p><p>Azriel was surprised at the fact she had noticed it, or even cared enough to remember its placement on his body. He briefly glanced down beneath the covers, his eyes landing on the lightened stip of skin before looking back at her. At this point Aida has brought her hand to his chest, and was currently tracing all of the tattoos that rested there.</p><p>“I don’t remember.” </p><p>“You don’t remember or you don’t want to tell me?”</p><p>“I don’t remember.”</p><p>“You’re a fossil. Is your head still intact?” Azriel huffed at that. “Has it begun to deteriorate over time?” Aida pouted, feigning sympathy. Azriel gave her a look of long-suffering, suggesting he had been dealing with people like her for far too long.</p><p>“Go to sleep, Aida.” Azriel said, gathering a pillow underneath his head, his body squirming as he tried to get more comfortable.</p><p>“No goodnight kiss?” She couldn’t really make out his eyes, but if she could she guessed they would be rolling into the back of his head. Before she had a chance to react, Azriel placed his lips on hers, effectively stealing her breath as he kissed her.</p><p>“Go to sleep.” He repeated.</p><p>“Take a bowl of the pasta when you leave. I would pack you some myself, but I don’t think my legs would make it down and back. And before you say no, it’s not like I can eat all of that by myself. If I see you haven’t taken half of the bowl when I wake up I’ll never feed you again. Give it to Mor or something, she’ll eat it.”</p><p>Right, his previous unrequited love and the woman he was currently bedding were friends, good friends if the way she said her name so casually was any indication. And he’d be damned if he found himself getting banned from her delicious food, so with no other option, he obliged.</p><p>“I’ll make sure she gets it.” With that, Aida reached her hand over his chest and rested her hand against it. She cuddled close to him, her head tucking itself perfectly underneath his chin. She muttered what could only be a small “Goodnight,” under her breath before passing out.</p><p>As to be expected, Azriel stayed up long until after Aida had fallen asleep. His hands wandering aimlessly against her exposed back and arm. It unnerved and slightly worried him how quickly she had gotten over what he had done in her living room. She had waved him off so quickly, like it had happened before. And after she brought it up again she changed the conversation so quickly it gave him whiplash. </p><p>He didn’t know what to make of her really. This hyperactive chef who overshared and was unapologetically herself during every encounter. Azriel envied her, but also found himself wondering what had happened in her life to make her that way.</p><p>He didn’t stay up long after that, soon being lulled to sleep by the sound of her breathing.</p><p>~</p><p>When Aida awoke the next morning, Azriel was nowhere to be found. His side of the bed was completely empty, the male even going a step further and tucking his covers back into the bed. </p><p><em> Of course he would do that, </em>Aida thought to herself. She groaned as she threw a pillow over her head. Mornings were not her thing, not unless she had a full belly and a cup of coffee in her hand. Ophelia said she was a no good addict, and Aida didn’t bother arguing points that were true. But she had work and would have to get up sooner or later. </p><p>Coffee, food, clothes, work. Lists helped when it came to morning motivation, it satisfied her to cross items off every time she completed them. Deciding not to ruin her bed by taking the blanket with her downstairs, Aida ran to her closet and put on the biggest sweater she could find. Slipping it on, she made to walk out of her room, but the dark fabric laying over her desk chair caught her eye before she could leave.</p><p>He had left his shirt again. No, he would have noticed and grabbed it when he left this morning if he really wanted it. He had <em> given </em> it to her. Aida couldn’t help the squeal that left her lips at the realization. She put the shirt and set in her wash bin before she went downstairs. </p><p>The first thing she did was start on the coffee, preferring it iced. As she stirred she wandered to her fridge, opening it up to see what she might cook for breakfast. She set her coffee down on the kitchen island mindlessly when she saw what was in the fridge.</p><p>They didn’t pack the food last night, and being preoccupied with calming herself down the task completely slipped her mind. But here was a bowl, wrapped with foil, holding the pasta she had made. And on top of that, the serving was significantly smaller than it was last night. She had to bite her lip as she smiled, trying to keep at least some composure. That didn’t stop her from dancing in a small circle before starting on breakfast.</p><p>Nothing fancy, just some eggs and toast along with a few sliced peaches. Another surprise awaited her on the living room table. Aida set her food down before she picked up the note.</p><p>
  <em> I enjoyed last night, and again, I apologize for making you uncomfortable. That was never my intention, and I promise it will never happen again. Tell me about your limits when you meet me for dinner on Sunday. SupperClub @ 6 pm. Wear something nice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~ Shadowsinger </em>
</p><p>Of course his handwriting was fucking perfect. Perfect face, perfect body, perfect hands, perfect fucking handwriting. Did this man have a single imperfection? Smiling to herself, Aida read the note a few more times than necessary before folding it and setting it back on the table.</p><p>Sunday at the SupperClub.</p><p>~</p><p>“You’re late,” Amren said when Azriel arrived at the river estate.</p><p>“Rhys said seven, it’s seven.”</p><p>“On time is late for you.” Amren's nose twitched as she smelled him.“The girl from the bar. Again?” </p><p>Azriel’s eyes narrowed as he finally looked towards the little demon.“Our relationship is impersonal, and I’d rather it stayed that way.” </p><p>Amren shrugged as though she had lost interest in the conversation and turned her attention to Rhys who was currently staring out the window. He knew Rhys smelled her on him, and was grateful that he kept his mouth shut. That gratefulness did not extend to his other brother, who barged through the door with the bowl of pasta Azriel had left in the kitchen in his arms.</p><p>“Who made this?”</p><p>“Ai-”</p><p>“Scratch that, I don't care. But whoever they are, gods sent. Gods-fucking-sent I tell you.” </p><p>“Did you at least save any for Mor?”</p><p>“THIS WAS FOR MOR?” Cassian all but shrieked as he realized he had eaten the food meant for his friend. Azriel only bowed his head, shared an exasperated look with Amren, and took a seat.</p><p>Sunday at the SupperClub. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!! it helps remind me why i do this :) AND LEAVE KUDOS!! thank you for reading, and i hope you liked the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. dead to me - kali uchis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is literally all dialogue, sorry lol. but its important. all i know is pain rn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was only ten o’clock, but the morning rush at Drew’s was in full swing by the time Aida got to her restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely to see you this morning Ula.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are the kids Ellory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many cups of coffee has it been Kallyn? Three? That’s it, I’m cutting you off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lecture me young lady, you’re no better.” An old regular, Kallyn, said to her as she made her way past his table. He was as much as a no-good caffeine addict as she was, and they both knew it. Once she had stopped at all of her regular’s tables, and greeted all the newcomers her staff had seated, Aida made her way to the small office in the back of the building. She let out a huff as she took off her wide-brimmed hat and placed her purse on a table in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The breakfast and brunch meals were always the most full, seeing as how her place didn’t stay open past 3 pm for the late lunchers. She loved it, but damn was it exhausting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Aida said when she heard a knocking sound at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell us EVERYTHING.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you both supposed to be cooking?” The two women, Marcy and Gina shrugged and looked at each other. “Marcy, skat, I’ll tell you next.” Aida said as she winked at her friend. Marcy cast her a shy smile in return before backing out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? What’s his dick like? Magical?” Gina said. She was older than both Marcy and Aida, but she still managed to be the fiercest of the three of them. She had three children, an adoring husband, and a cat that Aida wished she could steal for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know Mrs. ‘I’ve been married for twenty years.’ Whatever happened to loyalty and vows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Thomas doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might hurt your sex life if you’re fantasizing about all the things the shadowsinger is capable of in bed.” Gina let out a low whistle at that as she took a seat in the chair across from Aida’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida nodded. “Damn fucking straight.” Gina laughed and shook her head, running a hand through her short cut blonde hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you two meet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Marcy already told you everything, why don’t you go ask her again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to hear it from you.” At that, Aida threw a pencil at her friend's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here. I have a business to run, you know, you leech!” All Aida got in response was Gina’s maniacal laughter as she left her office. The first thing Aida did was bills. For the restaurant, and the apartment above it. Next, she finished pay stubs and checks for all of the cooks and servers. It took longer than she would have liked, as they had recently taken on a few new servers, but there was enough money to go around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This restaurant was her pride and joy, and it had taken a long time to get here. After moving out of her parent’s house, she studied at a cooking school in the Palace of Bone and Salt before she worked in her first kitchen, which just so happened to be Ophelia’s. That was where the two had met, Aida as a doe-eyed cook who had big dreams, and Ophelia, an old woman who saw her son's eyes reflected in those of this new stranger who happened to waltz into her kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken a while and a lot of late-night arguments with her new mother for her to finally get the courage to start saving. That was when she started singing; for money at least. She had always sung or hummed while she cooked, whether it be to a melody she had heard on the trek to work or an old nursery rhyme that scratched at the back of her head. But something lovely was always flowing from Aida’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida was broken out of her thoughts by a loud knock sounding from her closed door. “Come in.” She called without looking up from her papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So serious. Ms. Businesswoman.” She knew Mor would come snooping sooner or later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blondie, some people actually have work and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We don’t get to flit around to the other courts whenever we want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you getting any work done right now?” Mor asked as she leaned into the room, her arms placed sweetly behind her back with her fingers interlaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but that's not the point-,” Aida couldn’t cut off the laughter that came from her as she saw her friends face. “You couldn’t pull the details from Azriel so you came to me, is that it?” She asked, walking over to her friend. Mor shrugged and began to walk out of the room and into the main dining area. She took a seat at the bar and ordered both of them a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn't say a word. He won’t even tell me how it was!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if his lips are sealed so are mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mor, we are not going to act like blushing school girls talking about boys and sex because I’m fucking your friend. Understood?” Mor pouted but smiled nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are the other courts by the way? Winter?” Winter was Aida’s absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span> season. One, she adored the clothing, and two, the solstice was by far her favorite holiday out of all that were celebrated in the city of starlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still cold, still white, still full of reindeer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reindeer?” Marcy asked from behind the car, having been listening (not-so-subtly) in on the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes dearest, Reindeer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they really have cool antlers? And can they really fly like they can in the stories?” If there was anyone who loved the solstice more than Aida, it might be the adorable red-headed fae standing in front of them. Mor nodded in response, causing Marcy to sigh wistfully before getting back to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she was out of earshot did Mor say, “She’s cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance in hell.” Aida shot back, causing the blonde to chuckle and take a sip of her drink. They sat there for a while, talking about trade, how a certain spice was running low recently, or a new bar that had opened somewhere around the city. Aida also made sure to greet regulars when they came in, and give them a hug and cheery farewell when they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you do it? These people love you.” Mor asked. They had been sitting there for close to two hours, and closing time was fast approaching. Only a few people were still seated, a regular family of four and a singular woman, sipping a cup of tea and reading a book by the windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My charm you mean?” Aida flipped her curly hair over her shoulder and she twirled out of her seat. “I was born with it. The mother saw to it to make me perfect!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mor couldn’t help but think that her friend’s cockiness rivaled that of her own, Cassian’s, and even possibly their High Lord himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida and Mor had dissolved into another round of laughter when the bell signaling a new arrival to the building sounded. She turned around, face bright and full of joy. But when she saw who walked in through that door of love and comfort, her entire world stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should get going. Official second-in-command business to attend too.” Mor said. Aida had to physically tear her attention away from the man who walked up to the family's booth to look at her friend. She knew Mor hadn’t seen him, because if she had, he would be a bloody mess on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll see you later.” Aida said in parting, kissing her friend on the cheek in goodbye. Mor did the same before collecting her purse and leaving the restaurant. When she saw Mor walk out of eyeshot Aida walked to the bar as nonchalantly as she could, but Marcy and Gina still saw the fear in her eyes. The servers had clocked out, having cleaned the chairs and tables, swept and mopped the floors, and helped clean up their stations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that...” Gina trailed off, she didn’t need to finish her sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine... just, stay right here and I’ll be fine.” The two women could see that their boss was trying very hard to keep her composure, but they were sure her words were more for herself than they were for them. But still, they nodded and began cleaning. Or, at least tried to look like they were. Aida went to check on the woman, asking if she needed anything else. She shook her off, and said she would be gone when she finished the chapter. Aida nodded as sweetly as she could, and thanked her for stopping by.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm. Stay Calm. He can’t hurt you here. He won’t. He’s too smart for that. You’re okay. You’re okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aida, my gods. Is that you?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me gently with a chainsaw.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malakai.” She couldn’t yell at him like she would have liked. Couldn’t talk to him with hostility or anger lacing her words. Not with a family seated only a few feet away from the bar at which they stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch. Only my mother calls me Malakai anymore, you know this.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Deciding to ignore him, Aida walked to the booth he had just sat at, putting her hand behind the mother's seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was everything good for you guys?” Aida asked, giving each of the children a small but warm smile. The woman, Abigail, nodded her head and wiped her mouth with a napkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even need to ask anymore, sweets? Delicious as always. You never fail.” Aida smiled and curtsied sarcastically. The most “like-her” she’d been since </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had shown up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she doesn’t. The very air she breathes is lined with success and perseverance. Her family is so proud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, even his voice set her on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded and smiled, “I would be too if I had a daughter like you.” Aida smiled in return, but it didn’t reach her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never did understand why you two broke up. Just look at them, Abby. You’ve got yourself a fine woman there Kai, don’t give up just yet.” Malakai let out a dark chuckle, one she had loved not so long ago. His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her to his body. Her head barely reached his collar bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida let out a hum, her own hand locking over his. Her nails took the opportunity to dig into his skin. She didn’t care about making him bleed, she just needed him to get off of her before she lost control.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe Aida. He can’t hurt you here. Get through it, go home, get drunk, go to bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t plan to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to let out a soft laugh at Malakai’s remark, but what came out was more of a whine. Abigail’s eyes shot to Aida’s. But as quickly as that expression of panic had come onto her face, it vanished enough for Aida to offer the concerned woman a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them finish their meal. Leave the check when you're ready! Marcy will take care of you.” Aida had no doubt the female had heard her, not when she walked out from the kitchen and up to the table. Malakai had let go of her hip when she turned away from the family, but he still kept close behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did we ever break up love?” Malakai asked as he leaned on the bar next to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Close. He was too fucking close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t particularly enjoy having my arms broken. Or my nose, or my legs for that matter.” Malakai’s face fell, the cool smile that had been on his face nowhere to be seen. Instead, a look of sorrow and regret now sat there, his eyes moving down to the floor as they darted around nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You god-damn fucking bastard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aida, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking call me that.” She hissed out, beginning to pick up the glasses that she and Mor had left on the counter. Malakai shrunk back, his fingers coming up to pick at each other. He was so good at it. And it made her sick. She had believed him once. Never again. This wasn’t the first time he had tried to stop by, try to peek back into this life she was rebuilding for herself. She could mostly avoid him, but she dreaded the times when she couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aida. I just wanted to check up on you. How are you doing? I haven’t seen you around lately.” Yeah, because any club, restaurant, or bar she frequented, she made sure to tell the staff to look out for him. And alert her if she was about to enter the same space as the monster leaning against her counter right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a life to live,” Aida said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malakai scoffed, his wounded man demeanor slipping away with every second.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t hurt you here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the life you were going to live with me? What about that life Aida?” His voice had begun to raise as he inched his way towards her. With every step he took forwards, she matched it with a step backwards until her shoulders hit the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Just, give me a chance to prove myself. I’ve changed, baby. I’m sorry. What do I have to do to make you see that? Anything, Anything you want, it's done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you roll over and die?” Wrong thing to say. His temper was on a very, very, short leash today it would seem. Malakai's hand curled into a fist, clenching and unclenching as he raised it so that it was level with her face. She didn’t know when she started shaking, but soon, her vision had become so blurred from the fear. Her entire body was shivering. Maybe he wasn’t as smart as she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry, that I hurt you. Please.” His hand finally relaxed, but instead of it falling back down to his side, he brought his fingers to her face. They gently touched her chin, just as Azriels had done the night before. But where his shadows made her heart stammer in her chest, Malakai’s made her stomach churn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out. Stop following me. And get the hell out.” The look he gave her after those words was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>lethal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Please.” She whimpered, her resolve completely shattering as she let the fear fully overtake her body. He retreated, his hands tucking themselves into the pockets of his expensive jacket. Malakai looked her over, his gaze changing from hungry and primal to soft and wounded. He was giving her a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies,” Malakai said, ever the gentleman as he bowed his head to the two women who had no doubt heard every word spoken between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rat shit,” Gina muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at the spot he had been in until his scent had completely drifted from the building, and then some more. She just had to calm down. Her body wasn’t shaking as violently anymore, and she had practically willed the tears gathering into her eyes to go back into her tear-ducts. But her breathing was still shallow, her palms sweaty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at her hands and began tapping her thumb against each of her fingers. There was no pattern, but she did it. She connected her fingers until a rhythm appeared in her head, and then, her fingers moved to match it. Slowly, she came out of her fear-stricken state enough to see that Gina had begun turning off the lights in the kitchen, and Marcy was doing a final wipe down of the tables the last customers had inhabited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aida are you okay?” Marcy asked, staring at her older-sister-figure as she rounded the bar. Aida nodded and pushed her emotions down as far as she could get them before giving the red-head a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an ass, Marcy. Nothing I haven't dealt with before. Tell me about that new blueberry pie recipe you've been trying out. What were you going to put in it? Or were you going to try new Solstice cutouts for the crust?” Effectively distracting her from the previous problem, Marcy launched into an enthusiastic description of the pie. Telling her all about the mold she wanted to buy, or possibly make if she couldn’t find it in any stores. She also laid out all her ingredients, shoving a list into Aida’s hand and insisting that they were fully stocked within a week. Aida nodded alone, interjecting when it seemed fit as to not let Marcy think her head was elsewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After putting the used glasses away and bidding Marcy goodbye outside of the locked doors of the restaurant, Aida situated her hat and bag, same as she had when she arrived this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay kid?” Gina asked, taking a cigarette out of her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine! Why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was not fine. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!! again! please leave a kudos, and a comment if ur feelin generous :) ! i hope you liked that chapter, and that you're afraid of malakai. also, updates probably won't be this close together. but i cramped this whole thing out yesterday cause i was feeling inspired.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. tadow - masego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/665899494898892442/<br/>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/2603712273317791/?nic_v2=1a4JBd3i2<br/>aida's hair and outfit!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After her jarring interaction with Malakai, Aida had gone home and drank until she passed out. She thoroughly regretted that decision when she woke up at two in the afternoon on Sunday, still fully clothed and on her living room floor. Thankfully, she wasn’t needed at Drew’s that day, so her late start didn’t affect much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always dreaded running into him, mainly because she knew it was ultimately unavoidable. He always found her one way or another, whether it be waiting outside her apartment until she opened up, hounding the staff at her restaurant, or going to clubs, bars, and shops he knew she frequented. It was a never-ending nightmare that she couldn’t escape from. But it was better than the alternative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally deciding to get up, Aida headed straight to her room for a nice bath. Peeling off the dirty clothes from yesterday, she put them in her laundry hamper before walking into her bathroom. It wasn’t the largest, but it was nice enough for her. The same couldn’t be said for the Illyrian who had spent a few nights at her house. He had to practically squeeze himself inside of the room to fit, but he never complained to her about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida knew she was beginning to venture into dangerous territory with the shadowsinger, but she either didn’t want to put an end to it, or she simply didn’t care enough. It had only been three years, but Aida was still in no rush to get into a relationship again. Her trust in people had been completely snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malakai really was a sweetheart when they first met at Ophelia's stall all those years ago. He had bought her a flower as he left and asked what he might do to enjoy the pleasure of her company. Aida originally thought he meant sex, but when she insinuated that he threw his head back and laughed. “Just looking at your beautiful face would bring me more than enough happiness.” Charming bastard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had trusted him with everything. Her family, her friends, her heart, her life. And it had almost gotten her killed. Never again would she ever trust a person so fully or so blindly. She could trust herself, she knew that much. And that was all she needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida didn’t notice the blood that had begun to seep into the bathtub as she laid in it. Shaking her head she sat up, some of the water sloshing over the side and onto the floor. Her thighs had puncture marks from her nails, she hadn’t even realized she was gripping them. Especially not hard enough to draw blood. Aida stared at the changing color, the water going from clear to a light red.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had beaten her again. She was too folded onto herself to even remember why this time. It probably had something to do with the fact that dinner hadn’t been prepared when he walked through the front door. Or maybe the meat wasn’t cooked to his satisfaction? She didn’t know, and she didn’t care. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She walked into the bathroom of their shared house and filled the tub, knowing he would hate more than anything to crawl into bed with her if she still had blood on her. The second her body touched the water, it turned red. It started off light at first, but the more of her body she put into the water, the darker it got.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silent tears escaped her eyes, but her face remained perfectly impassive as it always did. She had lost the ability to feel sad about her life a long time ago; she accepted it now. Crying until her lungs were sore and snot was dripping down her nose would do her no good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was so much blood that night. The water was so red.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So red.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida let out a broken sob as she hurled herself out of the tub and onto the bathroom floor, the memories rushing to the surface. She braced her hands on the floor, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. All she needed to do was suppress the memories until she could think clearly again, then this little episode would have never happened and she could carry on with the rest of her day. Hurriedly wiping the tears from her eyes, Aida situated herself so her back was against the white tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breath in. Hold. Breath out. Breath in. Hold. Breath out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was several minutes before she got her breathing under control, and even longer until she was able to peel herself off of the bathroom floor. Sometimes she wished she could erase that time from her brain, not to forget the pain of those years, but to just be able to stop fucking thinking about it. She hated that more than anything. The thinking, the overanalyzing, the second-guessing. It made her sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draining the tub, Aida walked to her mirror. She knew she needed to wash her hair, but it just took so damn long. After fighting with herself, she decided to wash it in her sink. Thankful for the new distraction of detangling her massive head of hair, Aida set to work. She worked in different conditioners and shampoos. Some worked to strengthen, others to curl and shine. All smelled absolutely heavenly. Aida hummed a song to herself as she worked her fingers through her hair, rinsing out all the leftover product when she neared the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It usually took her at least thirty minutes to do her hair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not that she minded, she wouldn't trade her curls for the world. Wrapping her hair in a towel when she finished she peeked into her room, her eyes landing on the black clock that hung across from her wall. Four o'clock, it read. Damn, that had taken longer than she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she waited for her hair to dry, she went downstairs and began to clean up the mess she had made the previous night. It was times like these she was thankful she chose hardwood floors over carpeted ones. Grabbing a cloth from the kitchen she cleaned up the spilled alcohol on the floor, effectively staining the white linen material a dark purple. When she finished with that, she discarded the cloth on her chair and moved on to the next thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not before stopping to stare at the empty spot around her living room table. She had yet to buy a new chair, she was planning to go out and try to find a matching one the following week. Aida still couldn't believe that they had broken right through the thing. It wasn’t old, in fact, she had just bought the set a few years ago. But she guessed the sheer weight of the Illyrian warrior, combined with her own muscularly built body was too much for the furniture to handle. But really, they had to stop breaking things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For no real reason at all, Aida fixed her couch next. Getting a white throw blanket out of the closet behind the stairs, she threw it over the back of the couch. She also rearranged the cushions, putting a white and a green on each side. Again, because she felt like it, she wiped down all the cabinets and counters in her kitchen, and even rearranged some of the pots and pans she hung above the island on a metal rod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finished with that, she decided it was about time to start getting ready. Thankfully, she was familiar with the SupperClub. The restaurant crew had gone there a few times. It wasn’t their favorite, but then again they all adored shack burgers and french fries the size of their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unwrapping the towel around her head, Aida began to pick out an outfit. She had an order to things, silly random things that she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do. For example, whenever she got ready, she had to get dressed before she even touched her hair. What was the point of making it look beautiful if you were gonna shrug a shirt over it and mess up all your hard work? Another signature mark of Aida’s was being terribly late to everything (except work). You could guarantee that if she said she was meeting someone at eight, she would leave her house at that time. Going on her first date with the shadowsinger wouldn’t change that fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated to admit it, but she had picked out her outfit for this special occasion yesterday, making sure to put it at the front of her closet so that she wouldn’t get any ideas and try to change her mind at the last minute like she usually did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening her closet she pulled out the white men's button-down shirt she had hung on the hook behind the door, as well a pair of black stilettos. This outfit was far from the most elegant she had in her closet, but nine times out of ten it left its intended impression. She slipped on the shirt, buttoning it up as she hummed a tune to herself. Leaving the top three buttons undone, she grabbed a small black corset out of a drawer in her closet. Taking out the black strings that held each side together, she began to weave them through the four holes that sat on each side of the material. Aida tied it tight enough so that people would be able to see the</span>
  <em>
    <span> generous </span>
  </em>
  <span>curves she had been gifted by the mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she finished tying the corset she straightened out the shirt, which reached just below her butt. She did all the necessary tests. Jumping to make sure her tits didn’t fall out, bending over to make sure her ass would be on full display if she dropped something. After layering a few gold necklaces and sliding on a few gold rings, Aida went to her bathroom. Her had dried nicely enough, she thought to herself as she ran her hands through the oiled and detangled curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed a hair tie off of her counter and set to work. Aida had just the right curls pattern to be able to throw her hair into a messy bun, not too tight to where the curls basically rolled over themselves. But not to0 loose to be confused for white girl hair. The bun took more time than she would have liked, three hair ties snapped violently in her hands before she finally got one to stick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hair that didn’t make the bun already nicely framed and shaped her face, so she didn’t have to pull much out. When she finally finished the look, she put on light makeup. Aida expertly concealed the dark circles and slight bags that had appeared around her eyes from drinking the previous night, and she also made sure to darken her lashes and put on highlighter around the high points of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t get her wrong, Aida adored going out in this beautiful city of theirs. But most times, she rarely bothered with makeup. More often than not she got frustrated that it didn’t turn out the way she would have liked and ended up wiping it all off of her face anyways. But an annoying, nagging, part of her brain wanted to look good for the Illyrian, so she relented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Aida made it back into her main room and slipped on her shoes, she looked at the mirror that sat in the corner of her room between the wall across from her bed and her window. She smiled when she saw her reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was hot and didn’t need someone else to tell her that to know. She looked hot as </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Regular confident Aida, with her added ego from knowing she looked like a bad bitch, was never a good combination for the other party. Never. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning her head to check the time, Aida was pleased to see she had calculated everything perfectly. He said six, it was six. Giving herself a once over, Aida smirked at her reflection and left her room. After checking that everything in the rest of the house was in order, she grabbed a small black purse with her wallet and keys in it and left for the SupperClub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida never thought about it before, but now, walking in four-inch heels on an inclined hill she realized how jealous she was of Azriel and his wings. Those big beautiful wings that could pick him up and carry him wherever he wished. He never had to voluntarily walk a mile in killer heels and a short dress in sixty-degree weather. But in all seriousness, she wondered what it felt like. To fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she would have done to have those wings four years ago, hell, six years ago if she wanted to cut out the most unfortunate years of her relationship with that monster. She could have left, and he would have able to do nothing as she took to the skies and fled. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself as she neared the restaurant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He already ruined yesterday, don’t let him fuck up this night. He doesn’t deserve to have this day as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Successfully pushing the thought of the male out of her mind, she rounded the corner and continued onto the street the restaurant was on. She felt the man before she saw him, and god, his power nearly knocked the wind out of her. The first two times they had been together, looking back, he didn’t need to have it out. He was with his family, and the second he had just come for dinner. But in public, he let the might of him shine through his elusive personality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel’s head picked up when he heard the faint clicking of heels against the cobblestone street. He didn’t need to see the person to know whose body the sound belonged to, no, he knew who it was based on her step signature alone. Because of who he was, Azriel had arrived at the SupperClub five minutes early. Now, he had been standing outside the building for twenty minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had begun to lose faith, but upon hearing her heels gravitate closer and closer towards him, he knew he had had nothing to worry about. When she finally came into view Azriel had to clench his hands into fists to keep the impassive expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn me to hell. Again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing caution to the wind, his eyes skillfully trailed up her body. Her strong, toned legs. How they were so nicely shaped, he could only guess. Next, his eyes settled on her waist, how the corset she wore accentuated her hips and breasts and just the right places. And her </span>
  <em>
    <span>breasts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Azriel had to physically force his eyes to meet hers before he started drooling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Azriel said when she was within earshot of him. Aida huffed, her steps not faltering as she walked straight past him and up to the hostess booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better late than never, my friend. Hello Genevieve.” Aida said as she greeted the woman standing behind the front desk. The brown-skinned faerie smiled, blushing under the woman's intense gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many miss?” The female asked, beginning to get menus ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genevieve nodded, taking two menus from the stack behind her. Just when she was about to lead Aida and the shadowsinger into the restaurant she remembered something. Genevieve didn’t know Aida’s relation to the member of their High Lord’s court, but she figured she wouldn’t want him to know this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking close to Aida, the woman leaned her face in close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He arrived an hour ago. He should be finishing up soon. I don’t think it will interfere with your meal. But if you need me to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need love.” Aida quickly cut off the woman, placing a reassuring hand on her arm and giving her a warm smile. “Just don’t sit us too close.” She whispered the last part, but had no doubt Azriel’s ears had picked up the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of all the nights, it had to be this one, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aida thought to herself as Genevieve went to check the availability of seats in other sections. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel watched the interaction a respectful distance away, but couldn’t help but wonder what the words meant that were shared between the two females. He didn’t want to pry too much into it. It wasn’t his place, and he would feel disgusted with himself if he invaded her privacy using his shadows and inserted himself in an issue she clearly didn’t want him knowing about. He wasn’t privy to any information about her, besides what she chose to tell him over the pillows they shared every once in a while. And he would leave it that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida was waiting for a question from the Illyrian the second the hostess walked away but was relieved when he said nothing and stood silently behind her. Turning around, she allowed herself to fully look at him. And gods, look she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male sported a black long-sleeved turtleneck, black dress pants, and black shoes. The only non-black item on his person was the single silver chain around his neck and the three silver rings that sat between his ten fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wear anything else? Is there no color in your wardrobe, shadowsinger?” Aida questioned as she walked towards him. Her eyes stayed fixed on the necklace and watched as her pointer finger closed around the cool metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grey suits me quite well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida let out a small chuckle, her eyes finally leaving the necklace and meeting his. Azriel stuck his hands in the pocket of his pants as he watched her, refusing to be the first one to break their little staring contest. Sensing the male wouldn’t relent, Aida drew away from him. But not before allowing her finger to linger on his chest longer than it should have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dress is…nice.” Aida had to bite her lip down to keep from laughing at his attempt at flattery. She was beginning to realize that this devastatingly handsome man was a lot more awkward than he had led her to believe. No matter, she was perfectly comfortable talking enough for the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’ll be a discarded memory on your floor soon enough.” She always had something to say. A word or sentence to match anything that came out of his mouth. Azriel raised an eyebrow at her comment</span>
  <em>
    <span>. My floor? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His expression seemed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look so surprised.” He didn’t, the only change in his expression since she had arrived was the slight humor in his eyes and the questioning look he sent her. “You can’t expect me to be the sole provider of these appointments. You’ve damaged my property enough as it is.” Right. Azriel thought, her panties that he had torn off the week before, and her newly broken chair. Azriel mentally cringed at the memory. He didn’t know her financial situation and would assume that she would be able to pay for the damage done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Aida asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The chair. What was it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upholstered dining chair in pearl white. Silver legs.” Azriel nodded and stored the information away in his brain. Aida was unsure how to take the question. Did the male actually intend to replace what they had broken? Underwear, that was a small thing. She could have just as easily bought herself a new pair without making so much as a dent in her savings. But a new dining chair? No, he wouldn’t. He had no reason to. They were only fucking. And getting dinner. And sharing childhood memories in the dead of night. Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to trouble yourself. I don’t need somebody buying me things I can well afford on my own.” She said, her tone losing its playful edge and becoming more serious. The last time she allowed a man to buy her things, her entire life shot up in flames before her eyes. Aida would roll over dead before she started depending on the kindness of men again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel seemed to get the message and dropped the subject, bowing his head slightly as he stepped closer to her. His eyes flickered over his shoulder watching as the short hostess - Genevieve - returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a table ready if you would just follow me.” Azriel watched as that easy smile appeared on Aida’s lips again when the female addressed them. Before he could decide not to, Azriel placed his right hand on the small of her back. He could feel the anxiety rolling off of her in waves as they finally entered the restaurant. No doubt stemming from the conversation he overheard earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think about it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He reminded himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s none of your business. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida was thankful for the reminder that he was there, her fingers starting to tap in anticipation against her bare thigh. She could only pray that he was too drunk to have smelled her enter the restaurant from the get-go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside of the building was gorgeous. With its high ceilings, and vines that hung between the lights that dropped from the top of the building. Each table had its own light, and more had been lit in the white and green lamp posts that were littered around the floor. It reminded her of a jungle, not that she had ever seen one outside of the storybooks she used to read as a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genevieve led them to a corner seat on the second floor of the restaurant. Black steel bars encased it, and the platform seemed to be held up by wires that connected to the ceiling. From their view, they could see most of the entire restaurant, that also just so happened to include where </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> sat. Aida tipped her head to the hostess as a silent </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before taking a seat. She let Azriel take the corner seat so he would be able to relax his wings without worrying about someone stepping on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, love.” Aida said, giving the woman one of her dashing smiles as she took the menu out of her hands. Genevive blushed, bowed her head, and set the second menu in the shadow singers hands. He gave her a polite nod, which only caused her blush to deepen. Muttering a quick, “A server will be with you shortly.” She left the two alone and went back down the stairway from which they came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was mean.” Azriel didn’t look at her as he opened his menu, one of his legs crossing over the other underneath the table as he spoke. Aida raised her eyes to the left, a sly smile coming to her face as she pinned her gaze on the male in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were terrorizing that poor girl.” Aida scoffed and rolled her eyes. She looked down upon the floor and spotted the faire in question talking to a coworker. Just in time too, because when she turned around her eyes flashed to Aida’s. Genevive quickly snapped out of her daze and left to take up her spot in the front of the restaurant. She knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worry about yourself.” She said. Shaking his head, he finally spared the female a glance. Her eyes were now focused on her menu. Her lips moved wordlessly as she chatted to herself, thinking about the menu options. Azriel found her quirk endearing, she even went as far as to trace her finger across the words beneath the laminated sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not polite to stare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very beautiful, I’m just enjoying the view.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida’s eyes widened a fraction as a forgotten conversation was abruptly pushed to the front of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hazel eyes met brown from across the crowded room. The woman looked down, trying to avoid his gaze at all costs. Before she would try and relocate and find the person she came with, he was next to her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello.” He greeted, his eyes staying firmly on her face. The female blushed under his gaze, her eyes suddenly finding her gold wedding ring incredibly interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi.” Her voice came out smaller than it was meant to when she replied to the handsome stranger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are very beautiful.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Aida replied cheekily as she bit her cheek to keep from smiling to wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn right she did. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azriel thought. The woman across from him laughed lightly as she put down her menu, apparently already knowing what she wanted to order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here a few times. I have yet to try -” Azriel’s eyes snapped to her face as she stopped abruptly in the middle of her sentence. Her eyes were no longer on him, not as they intently trailed something on the bottom floor of the restaurant. That was fear in her eyes, he noted, as he watched her face, trying to gauge an idea of what or who she might be looking at. Pure terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head, his eyes following her gaze across the room and landing on a man. The stranger had a strong build and dark brown skin, darker than the woman's sitting across from him. His hair was black and coily and cut incredibly short to his head. A decent amount of facial hair spanned his skin, it was cut close just as his hair was. He was wearing a brightly colored shirt with a pair of black dress pants and a gold chain hanging from his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man seemed to be smirking up at them, and it only grew when he caught the shadowsinger’s gaze as well. Azriel tilted his head a fraction of an inch, wondering what kind of threat he posed for the woman beside him to lock up completely. Someone from her past no doubt. If that was the case, then he had no business trying to figure out more besides that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aida.” Drawing her attention from whoever that man was was his first priority. She didn’t answer him, she just kept staring and staring. Azriel wasn’t even sure if she was moving. He was about to call her name again when she suddenly snapped out of her trance-like state, her wide eyes focused on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a mistake to bring me to a restaurant that serves pasta,” Aida said, words finally managing to slip past her lips. She did the thing again, Azriel noted as he watched her entire demeanor change instantaneously. She had done it the other night at her house when they talked about why she wanted to stop, and she had done it not even twenty minutes ago when he brought up buying her a new chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was nearly impossible to read because of this skill she had no doubt acquired over the years. Being able to shut off her emotions so quickly and abruptly it gave a person whiplash, more specifically a person like him. He had no doubt others who witnessed this action thought no better of it, but he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you make a fool out of yourself?”Azriel asked, letting go of all the questions he had swirling around in his head to address the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida gave him a firm nod and scrunched her eyebrows in mock concentration as she said, “Oh most definitely. I have no manners where pasta is involved.” He couldn’t help but let out a small smile at her reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of pasta, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Cassian enjoyed the food you gave Mor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian, the general with long hair who was a terrible flirt. “Did Mor get any of it?” Azriel pursed his lips and shook his head, trying to contain his laugh as he remembered the argument that ensued over the woman's dish. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You MONSTER!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YOU DIDN'T PUT YOUR NAME ON IT! I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS A COMMUNAL PASTA BOWL!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHEN HAS THERE EVER BEEN A COMMUNAL PASTA BOWL CASSIAN!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Illyrian male </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>shrieked</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> as the blonde high fae came chasing after him with a fork, trying to scrape up any of the remnants of food left in the bowl the male was clutching to his chest like a baby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the fuck,” Rhys muttered besides Azriel as he watched his second in command and the general of his armies fighting over food like crows over a dead body. “Children, please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cassian ate the pasta Aida sent me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who’s Aida?” Feyre asked, coming to stand at her mate's side. They didn’t get a reply. No, because Mor was too busy threatening to hang Cassian by his feet the next time she saw him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>A strand.” Aidas mouth dropped open as a hearty laugh escaped her throat. A </span>
  <b>STRAND</b>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll remember to split any leftovers into two bowls from now on. Vultures.” Azriel could only nod his head in agreement. Vultures indeed. Just as Aida was about to tell the male across from her what she was planning to order, a waitress arrived at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, guys! Sorry for the wait, we are a little busy tonight. I’m Anaya and I’ll be your server for the evening. Can I get you guys started with something to drink? Are you ready to order?” Aida smiled to herself as she studied the young female. She could tell she was nervous to be serving the High Lords spymaster. And in all honesty, Aida couldn’t blame her. But looking across the table to the male that occupied the other seat, she couldn't see why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a pleasant look on his face, a barely visible smile stretching across his beautiful lips. Handsome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries love, you don’t need to apologize. I’m not sure about him, but I’ll have a Pinot Gris and the Pasta Puttanesca.” The waitress nodded eagerly, writing down the order on the black pad she held in her hand before shyly meeting the shadowsingers eyes. Azriel made sure to push his shadows far away, as to not frighten the already anxious girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for you, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have the steak and water.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why the fuck did his voice sound like silk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you like that cooked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Medium rare.” Anaya nodded and jotted down the last of their order on her notepad. She repeated their order back to them to double-check, to which they both nodded their heads. Azriel managed to mutter a quick thank you before she took their menus and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a water.” Aida mocked, her lips twisting into a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t sound like that.” Again, that laugh. He could honestly listen to it for-</span>
  <em>
    <span>no. Nope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you push away your little friends in public?” The woman asked, leaning forward as she crossed her hands together over the table. Azriel looked over his shoulder at her comment, summoning a wisp of the black shadow next to his ear. Unbeknownst to him, Aida stared in awe as the substance twisted and turned, seemingly having a mind of its own as it curled around Azriels neck and shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They tend to frighten people.” He explained, his eyes still following the shadow as it danced across his body. He let it flow over to her and watched as the two interacted. Aida giggled as she did before when it came in contact with her neck, already knowing where her ticklish spots were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a smart little baby,” Aida said when it drifted away from her neck to explore the other parts of her body. It wrapped itself around her arms, then the tips of her fingers, before making its way to hover over her stomach. And staying there. Azriel frowned at the action, wondering what his worker could possibly be getting from her. “Maybe a little too smart.” Azriel quickly called it back, the shadow disappearing as quickly as it appeared moments ago. Aida gave him a small smile, trying to tell him that it was nothing to look into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough small talk. Let's get to the reason why you invited me here in the first place.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>assssss usual... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! i will do a thank you @ the end of every chapter cause i really mean it :) sorry for slowing the smut down, i know thats what yall came here for. but there is more to their story than just sex now! anyways,,, please leave comments and kudos cause they keep me going! i hope yall enjoyed the chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. want you around - omar apollo ft. ruel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have some long awaited filth :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Tell me about your limits when we meet for dinner on Sunday, </em> the note had said. Aida knew she would have to tell him about why she reacted that way the other day, but she wanted more than anything to hold onto this piece of privacy she had. </p><p>But she knew if she wanted to keep her privacy, she would need to break off whatever this <em> thing </em> was between them. The place they were going in their relationship needed trust, and lots of it. But god forbid she ever trusted anyone again, much less a male. </p><p>“I don’t like being touched like that when I’m not in the right headspace.” That was all she was willing to say about what had happened on Friday. Azriel nodded, his hands clasping together in his lap as he looked at her. At some point during their last conversation, the waitress had brought them their beverages, which Aida was gingerly sipping on now. </p><p>“What headspace would that be?” Azriel asked. Aida looked at him in annoyance, he knew what she was talking about. Fine.</p><p>“When I’ve fully submitted to you. Only then. I haven’t done this since I broke up with my ex, so I’m not completely sure how I’m going to react now. But I don’t want to stop having sex with you just because of…certain extenuating circumstances.” </p><p>“You don’t need to explain why. And I won’t pester you until you’re ready to tell me.” Aida nodded, her eyes locking onto his as a sort of mutual understanding flowed between them. <em> He wouldn’t ask until she was ready. She would be able to set the pace this time.  </em></p><p>Azriel was about to ask a question about her preferences when he noticed their waitress coming up the stairs with their dishes stacked in her hands. He sat back in his chair causing Aida to raise her eyes in question before she smelled the food herself. A terrifying chuckle escaped her throat when the food was placed in front of her.</p><p>“Thank you so much.” She said, a fork already in her hands. Anaya laughed, ducked her head, and muttered a small “Of course” before setting down Azriel’s as well. He gave her another curt, polite nod.</p><p>“Is there anything else I can get for you two?”</p><p>“No this is all. Thank you.” Azriel responded. Anaya nodded and went back the way she came.</p><p>“What do you like?” Azriel asked, trying to return to their previous discussion before they were interrupted.</p><p>“Pasta. Pasta. Pasta.” Aida replied in a sing-song voice. She twisted a few strings on her fork and looked at her food like it was the most glorious thing in the world. The fact that he was seeing Cassian's twin person was glaringly present in his mind at that moment. He had no doubt if the day ever came to formally introduce the two he would lose his god's damned mind. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what was the question?” The female asked when she finished chewing. Azriel only nodded as if to say, it's okay and began to cut into his meat.</p><p>“What do you like, Aida?” He repeated. </p><p>“It’s not very often in my personal life that I get to be...out of control. If that makes sense. Don’t get me wrong, my independence is the most important thing to me. But I like it when I don’t have to be the one in control of everything, if only for a few hours. Most of the time I’ll just go to the theatre, or watch a show if I want to feel that way. But now that I have you here, I’d very much like to do that in other ways.” Azriel definitely understood where she was coming from. He was always the collected one, the one everybody could rely on and go to. The one everybody could trust.</p><p>Not that he minded of course. He took pride in the fact that his family trusted him so fully. But at the end of the day, he was the one holding everyone's deepest secrets and rawest feelings. But when he turned around, he was only met with his shadows. Now, he would have Aida. And she would have him.</p><p>“I understand. I know that feeling better than most, and I respect it.” He took a few breaths before continuing to eat. She could tell that this would be hard for him, hard for both of them for obvious reasons. But they both knew in order for this to work they would need to have a certain degree of trust. And they would have to loosen their grips on their unrelenting pride and self-loathing to attain it.</p><p>“What about you shadowsinger? What do you want from me?” Aida asked, taking another large bite of food.</p><p>“I’m here for you, it doesn’t matter what I like. I’ll do anything you tell me to.” </p><p>“And if I tell you I want you to fuck me until I’m crying and screaming for you to stop and tell me I’m a good girl when you’re all done?” She questioned as she leaned forward over the table, widening Azriel’s range of view of the breasts he was trying so hard <em> not </em> to look at. Aida had to hide her smirk as she heard someone at a neighboring table cough and take in a sharp breath. If there was one thing Aida didn’t have, it was shame.</p><p>“I’ll do that too.” She couldn’t hide the way her heart sped up at his answer, the way he answered with unwavering honesty. He wanted to please her so much he would throw away his own release. And she loved that.</p><p>“Good. Then we’ve come to an agreement.” Azriel nodded. They would play by her rules, do what she wanted when she wanted it. Azriel would obviously have a say about the when, but he had tried almost everything. And enjoyed it as well. He meant what he had said. He’d do anything for her.</p><p>“Great! Now, is that steak any good?” She asked, poking his giant slab of meat with her metal fork. </p><p>“Good enough.”</p><p>“Good enough? You’re a lousy critic. Gimme some.” Aida didn’t even bother to wait for an answer before she began cutting into the meat using his own steak knife. He watched, bewildered - though his face didn’t show it - as she stole a sizable piece of the food and put it in her mouth. She made a big show out of her decision before she swallowed and put her fork down.</p><p>“It’s good. But I’d make it even better.” Azriel's raised his eyebrows as he continued to eat <em> his </em> food. </p><p>“Oh, can you?”</p><p>“Yes, in fact, I can. You ate the chicken, you know I can throw down in the kitchen. Shit, that rhymed haha! And apparently, I’ve also got bars.” A deep chuckle rumbled out of his throat as he listened to the girl ramble, then mouth her <em> genius </em> line again with a satisfied smile on her face. </p><p>“If you were just going to eat all of my food then why did you order pasta?”</p><p>“You’re overdramatic, I only had a bite.” Azriel looked down at his now noticeably smaller steak, before leveling her a glare. But Aida - who either didn’t know or didn’t care how dangerous he truly was - took one look at his face and laughed. Azriel had the sense to look offended, his eyebrows scrunching together as he huffed and cut into the meat on his plate. </p><p>Noticing his pout Aida pressed on, “Oh, I’m sorry baby. Yes, very scary. I’m very scared.”</p><p>“Fuck off.” </p><p>She did no such thing.</p><p>“Don’t look so dejected. It’s not you. I just have no self-preservation skills. I think death at your hands would be rather satisfying. I already enjoy having your fingers wrapped around my neck, why not finish the job.” Aida mumbled the last part, but she knew he had heard it. </p><p>Whoever that male was earlier had managed to shake her so bad that she wouldn’t shut the fuck up. She was talking a lot, and rambling, even for her. Fuck it, he thought. Ready to ask the question he had been trying to hold onto since the conversation outside.</p><p>“Who was -”</p><p>“Nobody you need to worry your pretty little head about.” </p><p>Azriel tried not to look too unnerved by the dead look in her eyes as she spoke to him. She was still smiling, her body squirming in the seat as she ate excitedly. But her<em> eyes </em>…</p><p>“You still have to tell me a secret shadowsinger,” Aida said, reminding him of the truth she had shared over her pillows the last time they were together.</p><p>He knew she wasn’t going to let this secret go, so he supplied her with the most uninteresting one he could find. “I can dislocate my shoulders at will with little to no pain.” <em> Ok. </em></p><p>“Fucking masochist.”</p><p>“I’m not a masochist if I can’t feel anything.” </p><p>Aida shrugged, the corners of her mouth tugging downwards as she contemplated it.“Fair enough.” She said as she took another sip of her drink. Gods, she just wanted to leave. She had tried so hard to shut out any and all thought of Malakai when she had seen him an hour ago. But it was hard, so gods damned hard. She was exhausted with it, with him and his fucking games. One thing she had learned after that relationship, was that it was okay to be selfish sometimes.</p><p>“I think my dress is about ready to come off now.” Aida offered.</p><p>Azriel choked on his water. <em> Good, I got his attention, </em> Aida thought. After regaining himself, Azriel offered her a nod. He had mostly finished his steak, and the woman across from him had already consumed her dish at an honestly <em> alarming </em>rate. </p><p>Aida peered over the edge, clearing her face with a napkin as she did so. Spotting their waitress, Aida offered her a bright smile before she beckoned her over with her head.</p><p>“What do you guys need?” Anaya asked when she got to the table.</p><p>“The bill please,” Aida said, Anaya, nodded and began to scoop up their plates.</p><p>“I’ll bring it back in a second. Split, on one -”</p><p>“I’ll take it.” Azriel cut in, saving the girl from a ramble. Anaya responded, saying she’d be back in a second before she left. </p><p>“Thank you,” Aida said, sounding the most sincere she had the entire night. She no doubt could have paid for it, but if he was willing she had no complaints. Again, all she received was a nod. At first, she had found his silence rather off-putting. But soon she realized that Azriel didn’t need to be boisterous and loud to gain attention, his presence alone did that for him. It also probably had something to do that he was a spy of their court.</p><p>“Can we fly?” Aida asked after a period of silence. “Back to your place. Can we fly?” </p><p>“Why are you so interested in my wings?” He had noticed that every time they had been together, his wings were brought up at least once.</p><p>“Because I like them, is that a crime? I think they’re a blessing.” </p><p><em> A blessing, that was new. </em> To him, they had been the cause of the root of his suffering. Being trapped underground, flightless for his whole childhood. The fact that his wings were claimed by a barbaric culture with barbaric people. But to a stranger who was trying to escape, yes, they could very well be a blessing.</p><p>“If I could give them to you, I would.”</p><p>“Why? Do you not like them?” Azriel quickly shook his head, swiftly pulling his money out as he spied their waitress coming back with the bill. He paid the exact amount, not wanting to stay any longer because they had to wait for change. When she left, and their table was completely cleared Azriel answered her question.</p><p>“I love them. But simply having them, knowing what they make me. I wish -”</p><p>“Wishing is useless and it gets you nowhere.” Aida cut in before he could finish. He quickly withdrew, a few of his shadows curling around his shoulders as he realized what he was doing. He needed to control himself, fast. Just because a pretty girl, a beautiful female, was bedding him, didn’t give her the right to know his deepest desires and regrets in life. Never had he been open with his lovers or flings, not in a long while at least. And here he was, almost revealing a secret he wouldn’t even tell Rhysand. </p><p>He stood up silently, extending a hand for her to take. Without hesitation, her fingers curled around his as she took his help. She didn’t bother to let go as she led both of them down the stairs, through the first floor, and out of the entrance. Aida thanked Genevieve for her kindness and warning, before walking into the middle of the street. </p><p>“How far away is it?” Aida asked as she folded her arms in front of herself. The temperature had dropped significantly since they entered the restaurant, and she wasn’t exactly in the mood to freeze to death on the flight. Instead of answering Azriel merely scooped the female up. Aida rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around his neck nonetheless. </p><p>“Hold on.” </p><p>Aida let out a yelp as Azriel shot into the sky with one powerful beat of his wings. Instinctively, she tucked her head into his neck, blocking out the harsh wind that began to beat at them from every direction. It didn’t help that Azriel's hands were also freezing. “You can come out now.” Azriel teased, his lips brushing against her ear as she spoke. When she did, she almost cried at the sight.</p><p>The city was already beautiful from the ground but in the sky. It was breathtaking. All the streets and houses glowed, each like its own little bubble. The river that ran through it was ablaze, you could see the reflection from all the fae lights dancing over the surface. She listened as the music climbed to meet them, different tunes that had various different rhythms and words all mixing together to create one giant symphony. </p><p>Azriel watched as Aida took in their city from a different perspective, watched as her eyes watered and her hands clung tighter to him. He let his lips curve upwards slightly, completely taken by her beauty and grace. </p><p>She watched as the lights became smaller and smaller, the individual buildings losing their shape as they flew towards the edge of the city. </p><p>“It’s beautiful.” She murmured, craning her neck to try and look at the view more as they neared his house in the mountain. When she felt them begin to descend, Aida reluctantly turned her head. And was pleasantly surprised by what she found.</p><p>Azriel’s house was tucked into the side of the mountain. You wouldn’t have been able to spot it if you weren't looking, and definitely not at night. The thing that really caught her eye was the completely open double-doored windows of what she could only assume was a living room of sorts. It wasn’t quite a balcony, but to call it a window would also be a stretch. Whatever it was, it left that area of the house completely open to the elements. But, given his occupation, Aida guessed there were layers upon layers of shields guarding the open wall should anyone try to get in. </p><p>Graceful as a cat, Azriel landed inside said window. Using whatever dark powers he possessed, with a dip of his head, the hallway to their left illuminated with faerie lights. The inside of his house was exactly what one would expect, minimalist to a tee. There was wire art hanging from some of the walls, and the floor of the hallways had long white carpets. Aida was right about it being a living room. There were chairs of various different blues, whites, and browns strewn throughout along with a lowered coffee table and bookshelf. </p><p>“Are you going to let go?” Azriel asked. It was then that Aida realized she had yet to detach her arms from the male after their flight. </p><p>“Carry me,” Aida replied. The trip to his house had helped calm her nerves, which she didn’t think was possible in such a short amount of time. Being completely detached from her world helped. For her, her life was giant. The walks to certain places, the sights that took hours to see on foot. Seeing it from the sky, seeing how tiny her entire world really was, helped. It reminded her that there was more, much much more. </p><p>“As you wish.” He walked all the way down the hall on their left, stopping in front of the last closed door. Using his shadows, he unlocked the door. Like the rest of what she had seen of his house, his room was also minimalistic. A large bed sat directly in the middle, it's head pressed against the back wall. His sheets were light grey and black with white pillows arranged perfectly against the wall. No headboard, a shame. They would cross that bridge when they came to it.</p><p>All of his walls were white, except for the one closest to the door which they had just come through. It was painted a dark grey and lined with wooden bookshelves full of books with different textured and colored spines. His room was also big enough for a brown couch and armchair to be seated around his book filled wall without cramping the space.</p><p>Aida didn’t know what she expected from her shadowsinger’s home, but it definitely wasn't this. </p><p>Azriel closed the door with his foot and walked the two over to his bed. He laid Aida gently on the top of the covers before walking to the opposite end of his room. Across from the bed stood a glass-paneled double door, with a white trim and gold handles. Again, using his shadows, Azriel gathered the curtains on each side of the door and closed them. Before he did, Aida caught sight of the railing that encased the outside of the room. A balcony. She had always wanted one, but moving from the first floor of her parents home to the second story of a middle-class townhouse hadn’t provided much of an opportunity to get one.</p><p> “For being a spymaster you sure like to keep your shit displayed to the public,” Aida commented, pushing a pillow underneath her head as she began to get comfortable. Azriel’s face seemed to darken slightly as he walked back to the bed, stopping on the side he had set her on. He sat on the edge, his hand going to rest over her bare thigh.</p><p>“I like to be reminded that I’m not trapped anymore.” Anymore? Maybe they had more in common than she thought. Not knowing what to say, Aida grabbed his hand. His eyes shot to hers at the movement, but he made no move to pull away. Dangerous, this was getting dangerously intimate. Aida dragged her fingers up the rest of his arm until she was seated on the bed, her hand resting on the back of his neck.</p><p>Their foreheads rested against each other, Azriel's hand slowly falling to her hip once they both got more comfortable. Aida’s eyes had drifted shut, but Azriel’s stayed wide open, memorizing every inch of the female's beautiful face as their noses brushed together. It was incredibly gently, her breath beginning to mingle with his own as they sat there in each other's embrace. </p><p>“Yes,” Aida finally said, “A reminder is always nice.” And with that, she kissed him. The kiss was soft and light, almost tentative. It was the most tender they had shared thus far. They weren’t kissing for sex, they weren’t kissing to flirt. No, in that moment they were just two people who were more broken and afraid than they let on. Two people just wanting to be seen. </p><p>Aida went to straddle him but squeaked in surprise when he pushed her softly onto his mattress. His wings cocooned them in the bed, causing her lower body to heat up quickly. Not separating their lips, Azriel’s hands expertly began to unfasten her corset. Just like their kiss, he took his time, his hands rubbing themselves against her thighs, hips, and stomach as he worked his way up the different holes.</p><p>“You seem to be an expert with corsets. Tell me Azriel, how many -”</p><p>“Please just shut the fuck up.”  </p><p>Aida giggled and moved her hands to each side of his face, bringing his lips back to hers. “Arch for me love,” Azriel instructed, tapping two of his scarred fingers at her back. Aida did as she was told, her back lifting off of the mattress so he could slide off the black material. When it hit the floor, his hands replaced where the corset would have been, squeezing and rubbing the skin gently. She could almost melt at how gentle he was being with her. When Azriel finally pulled away, their chests were heaving and their breathing was labored as they stared into each other's eyes. </p><p>“You’re so pretty,” Aida muttered, her lips brushing against his as he kissed the outside of her mouth. Azriel let out a deep chuckle and continued to kiss down her body. He pressed feather-light ones to her jaw, her cheeks, her neck, her ear. Every place that was available to him. He moved the end of the shirt up to her hips, not wanting to take it off completely. </p><p>Azriel smiled as he came face to face with the pair of pearl white panties she had put on earlier that night. Aida shifted her positioning above him, spreading her legs wide and propping herself against a pillow so she could look down at him. Slowly, Azriel trailed his nose along the top of the material, taking a deep breath as he flattened his body out on the rest of the bed. Without saying a word, Azriel latched his teeth onto the rim of her panties and slowly began to tug it down with his teeth.</p><p>Aida let out a whimper above him, her bottom lip tucked into her teeth as she watched him. Gods, he hadn’t even done anything yet and her hips were already moving on their own accord, bucking against the cold air that hit her sensitive area. She helped him, raising her legs once he tugged the material all the way down to her ankles, and watched as he spat it out on the ground around them. </p><p>“Yes?” Azriel asked, his hands taking their spot around her thighs as he prepared to feast on her.</p><p>“Yes,” Aida confirmed. Azriel smiled, more to himself than to her, and put his mouth to her. It was just as good as the last time, better even. Whereas last time he seemed focused on putting her in her place, this time he was much more focused on her pleasure. That much was obvious from the way his tongue drew small kitty licks around her bundle of nerves. Aida let out a moan, her hand grabbing the pillow behind her. Another difference was that she didn’t have to quiet herself. There were people living on either side of her, and while she hasn't exactly been the quietest the last few times, she really didn’t have to worry about being too loud in the shadowsinger’s secluded home. </p><p>“You’re too good to me,” Aida muttered, threading her fingers through his hair. One of her favorite parts of him. Azriel shook his head against her, causing her thighs to squeeze around his head. He broke away from her, looking up through the tops of his eyes. </p><p>“I’m just giving you what you deserve.” </p><p><em> Oh. Well, I didn’t plan on crying tonight, but plans change. </em>Aida thought to herself as her eyes glistened with tears. What you deserve. What did she deserve? She knew what she didn’t deserve, that's for damn sure. </p><p>Not knowing how to convey her appreciation just yet, Aida pushed his head down further, her stomach spasming slightly as he sucked her harder into her mouth. She would never be able to get over how good he was. How much he was able to pleasure her <em> every single time. </em> </p><p>He made sure to keep her legs and hips still as he worked, one hand moving up to press down on her stomach; an action which only caused her to wiggle more. He was enjoying himself, Aida realized when he put two fingers inside of her. Azriel wasn’t even doing this to make her feel good, he was doing this for himself. For <em> his </em> pleasure. That fact alone was almost enough to send her over the edge.</p><p>She had always had to ask, with past flings, with Malakai. Overall, her pleasure came second. She wasn’t used to Azriel’s giving nature. But you would never catch her complaining about it. </p><p>“Please Azriel,” Aida begged, her toes beginning to curl, her fingers squeezing the black sheets. That was all the encouragement Azriel seemed to need to finish her. One second it was sensual, labored breathing. The next, Aida was roughly grinding herself against his tongue and fingers, her hand keeping his head exactly where she liked it. </p><p>Azriel stayed down until she was trying to push his head away and remove her hips from his face. “It hurts. Gods, please Azriel.” She moaned, her hips trying to crush against his head in a way that would cut off his access to her. Slowly, he slipped his fingers out of her. He allowed them to play with her clit for a few seconds, before fully withdrawing from her body. A sensual smile was splayed across his lips as he looked at her, trailing kisses up the same way he came.</p><p>“Taste yourself,” Azriel said, bringing his drenched fingers to her mouth. Aida nodded eagerly, both of her hands clasping onto the palm and thumb of his own. His heart fluttered at the action, how small she was compared to him.<span> Even though she was relatively tall for a female she was still at least a head shorter than he was</span>. But when she looked up at him, her brown eyes dilated and his fingers being sucked into his mouth, he remembered. A deep moan came out of him as he watched her lick his fingers clean. Not taking his fingers from her mouth he connected their lips again, tasting the remnants of her on her tongue and digits. </p><p>Aida tugged at his shirt after a short while, his hand had fallen down to her hip once more. Unlike her, he was still fully dressed in his black attire, the silver chain still dangling around his neck.<em> Gods, that chain.  </em></p><p>“Thank you.” She said, watching as he shed his shirt and threw it in a laundry hamper. He didn’t reply as he took off his pants and undergarment, his member on full display to her for only a few seconds before it was wreathed in shadows. Aida gasped as her mouth fell open. <em> Did he just hide himself from me? </em> Aida stuttered to form a reply, but Azriel only laughed and put on a pair of dark blue sweats. </p><p>“You see it when I say you can.”</p><p>“That’s not fair. It’s so pretty.” Aida said with a pout. Azriel let out a boom of laughter, his hand moving to his chest as he propped himself up on the bed. Aida’s face all but glowed as she shot up, her eyes glued to the male across from her as he slid into bed. Sure, hearing a chuckle from the shadowsinger every now and again was nice. But a true laugh, one that almost made him double over. She felt unstoppable. </p><p>“You have a beautiful laugh.” She said before she could stop herself. Azriel calmed down at that, reaching over to open the covers on her side of the bed. She crawled underneath them, waiting to get comfortable until he was underneath them as well.  Azriel reached into her hair and pulled her hair tie out, stretching over her body to put in on the bedside table. Aida kissed his tattooed chest gently in thank you. </p><p>She knew she should have asked, but the need for contact trumped her boundaries as she draped her arm across his torso, her head cradling itself in between his jaw and shoulder. Azriel didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he hauled her right leg over his own and snaked his arm underneath her head, his fingers playing with and detangling the curly strands of her hair. </p><p>In the silence of the room, her thoughts drifted to dinner. It was nice and had gone better than she expected. Aida’s thoughts quickly turned sour as she remembered the smug look Malakai had on his face when he saw Azriel. She had no doubt he knew exactly who he was, remembering his face from the party they had attended together all those years ago. <em> Damn him. </em>Aida thought. And before she could decide against it, Aida spoke.</p><p>“We were still strangers when you pushed me down. We still are I guess. Stranger-friends? I’m not sure. Anyways, what I’m trying to say is that I didn’t trust you, and I still don’t, but I do more than I did? Fuck. I need to trust you, for you to be able to do that Azriel.” She had to pause, keep her breathing calm. She hadn’t actually said it to anyone other than Ophelia. She hadn’t ever put the words in concrete stone, “I was,” Aida took another deep breath, a few small tears forcibly making their way down her face</p><p>“I know,” Azriel spoke before she could finish. Besides her, she could tell he had gone utterly still. His hand was no longer weaving itself through her hair, and his chest had completely frozen in place. “I know.” He repeated, his lips pressing against her forehead as she spoke. </p><p>Aida let out a breath of relief. Of course he did. It was his job to be intuitive, to see things that others didn’t. He probably knew from the minute her body locked up. She was thankful that he had saved her from having to voice it. She didn’t even really want to, she just felt like she owed him an explanation. </p><p>Azriel fully turned his head to look down at her once he felt one of her tears drop onto his chest. His heart almost broke when he stared into her eyes. She was amazing at hiding it, how truly afraid and unsure she was. But right now, after their intimate coupling, she allowed him to see in. If only for a bit. Azriel tched his lips, switching his positioning so that his face was closer to hers.</p><p>Gentle as ever, he bent down, brushed his lips against her cheeks, and kissed away the small tears. That only made her want to cry harder, but she willed the salty liquid to stay in her tear duct. She didn’t need him to watch her breakdown. </p><p>“You tell me when you're ready. I can wait. And if you never want to tell me, that’s fine too.” </p><p>Aida nodded meekly, her fingers grasping at his free hand. Azriel allowed her to touch the scarred limb and watched with glee as she tucked it to her heart, her lips pressed to his thumb. He watched as her breathing slowed, how she timed her breath with a kiss to his hand. </p><p><em> Fuck. </em> Azriel thought as he stared down at her. He wanted to cry. His hands, she was touching them. She was using them as a way to calm down. A security blanket for her. His words couldn’t calm her. No, only something as beautifully scarred as she was on the inside could do that. And those things were his hands.</p><p>They laid like that, in silence, for a long while. Azriel knew she hadn’t gone to sleep, her fingers were still tapping at his hand and her lips still moved against it as she mumbled something he couldn't hear into them. Without realizing it, his eyes started to drift closed as sleep began to claim him. </p><p>“You're a good man Azriel. A very good man. ” </p><p>And for the first time in almost four hundred years, a single tear made its way down the shadowsinger’s face. </p><p>-</p><p>The sun was shining brightly in the sky when Aida woke up the next morning. Still groggy, she pulled herself closer to the spymaster only to realize that the male in question was no longer next to her in bed. Being too tired to care, she grabbed the first pillow her hands came into contact with and tucked it against her chest, cradling it like she had done to the Illyrian male the night before.</p><p>She drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, trying to go back to sleep but never being able to. He had opened the curtains before he had disappeared and had straightened out the sheets on his side of the bed. Finally getting annoyed with the fact that she was unable to get back to sleep, Aida threw the covers off of her. </p><p>She groaned as her body caught up with her. <em> Fucking iron. </em>She thought before crashing back down onto the mattress. Instead of placing her feet on the ground as any civilized faerie would, Aida opted for dragging his entire comforter off the bed and sinking to the floor like a worm. She stayed on the floor for a while, at least until her eyes got used to the sun and her legs didn’t feel like jello. </p><p>Aida frowned down at her attire when she realized she was still in her crumpled shirt from last night. Remembering the drawer Azriel had pulled his pants out of, Aida walked over to it. It was brown, same as most of the furniture in the room, she realized with a quick glance around the space. After shuffling through the drawers she finally found a dark red long-sleeved shirt. She unbuttoned the one she had on before slipping his over her head. Just like the other shirt she had “borrowed” from him, this one stopped mid-thigh and didn’t show any of her other assets when she lifted up her hands. </p><p>Satisfied, she arranged the comforter back on the bed and left the room. Aida had left her underwear on the floor, she was never really one to care about undergarments. She would let it flow all the time if society deemed it acceptable.</p><p>Upon leaving his room Aida realized she actually had no idea where she was going. She went down the hallway she remembered they had walked in front the previous night, and into the living room. She turned in a circle, scratching her head as she yawned and looked around for anything that might signal stairs or a way out. Because she was still exhausted, Aida had failed to see the black railing leading down the staircase towards the back of the room until she had spun herself dizzy.</p><p>The metal of the stairs was so cool underneath her feet that it almost hurt. The railing was made out of the same sleek and cold material. The first floor was in full view if you stood at that spot on the second floor, looking over the railing of the stairs. His floor plan, from what she could see, was very open with little to no walls. She supposed it would be of course. If you had wings it would be a hassle to squeeze them through every doorway, and you wanted to be comfortable in your own home. </p><p>Aida couldn’t help the thrilled shriek that left her mouth when she spied the kitchen that sat directly across from the stairway. It was protected by a large archway that ended with two pillars on each side of it, but she could still see it. <em> Fuck him for not telling me he was a kick-ass interior designer, </em> Aida thought, her eyes shining with joy as she stepped across the threshold. The walls were white, but the cabinets, the base of the island, and the appliances were all a dark blue. The handle on the sink as well as the handles on the cabinets were a beautiful gold color. There were green plants situated on the tops of some of the cabinets, and a giant brown hutch cupboard that was stacked with plates and utensils. </p><p>Being the nosy chef that she was, Aida opened all the cabinets in the beautiful cupboard that almost took up an entire wall. She smiled to herself as she looked at the different pots and pans he had stored in the different cupboards. Some were stored underneath a blue island on a rack, others were in the hutch cabinet. </p><p>Unbeknownst to her, two Illyrian males on the top of the roof had heard her excited squeals, much to the shadowed one’s dismay.</p><p>“Cassian.”</p><p>“Please. I just want to meet her.” Cassian begged, looking down towards where they had heard the noises from underneath them. </p><p>“I don’t ask you questions about your various conquests brother. Don’t start inquiring after mine.” Azriel said, his voice cold as he launched at Cassian, scraping his arm while he was distracted. The longhaired male let out a hiss and shot his eyes towards his friend.</p><p>“What's her name? Will you at least tell me that much?” </p><p>Azriel gave him a look that suggested more than a cut on the arm if he brought up the female downstairs again. Before Cassian had the time to talk himself out of fucking up his brother’s nice morning, he shoved Azriel forcefully to the ground and took off bounding down the stairs. When he entered the first floor he made sure to keep his steps quiet and quick, not knowing how much time that shove would have bought him.</p><p>Too caught up with marveling at the beautiful and impressively designed kitchen in front of her, she failed to notice the giant winged male that had silently made his way into the kitchen. </p><p>“If I would have known Azriel was fucking a goddess, I would have fought harder to share the night with you.” </p><p>Aida screamed bloody murder at the voice that didn’t belong to Azriel but calmed down once she realized it was only the general. <em> It was only the general. </em> Gods, she almost burst out laughing at how insanely casual that thought had passed through her head. </p><p>“Well, that wouldn’t have been a problem. You aren’t my type. I can already tell you talk too much.” </p><p>And just like that Cassian had been knocked on his ass by this woman twice now. Azriel's deep laugh sounded from next to Aida as he materialized out of his shadows. She had never seen it done before and was slightly startled when she felt his clammy hand press to her back.</p><p>“You’ve had your fun, now leave,” Azriel said, grabbing a glass from one of the cabinets and filling it in the sink. Aida watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down with each sip. Yes, the general would need to leave immediately.</p><p>“What’s your name sweetheart?” Cassian asked, tying his long hair up with a bun as his eyes drifted over Aida’s body. </p><p>“I really didn’t leave much of an impression last time did I? I’ll have to work on that.” Aida shot back, drawing her eyes away from Azriel’s glistening body to stare at Cassian's equally as chiseled one. Both of the males were shirtless, so that meant that their beautifully intricate tattoos were also on display. She tried not to stare, she really did. But it was so damn hard when both of the men standing around her were built like gods.  </p><p>“Az, do you mind if I -”</p><p>“He does actually,” Aida interrupted as she walked over to where Azriel was leaning against the counter. The shadowsinger raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Aida laid a hand on his chest. “He’s busy right now. I’m sure you can see yourself out.” Three times. </p><p><em> Damn, she was good, </em> Cassian thought, trying not to look like his pride had just been knocked to the floor after two minutes of conversing with this new woman. He knew her name and <em> had </em> remembered her from the restaurant a few weeks ago. Who wouldn't remember a female with a body and voice like that?</p><p>Cassian tried to look to Azriel for help, only to see his brother's gaze focused solely on the woman in front of him, her hand trailing itself closer and closer to an area Cassian knew was wound very tight from their previous training session. </p><p>With the tilt of his head and a mumbled, “Brother.” Cassian left the room.</p><p>Azriel didn’t know where he went and he didn’t care. All he knew was that his brother was gone, he was sweaty and Aida was not making coming down from his adrenaline rush any easier. </p><p>“Is there something I can help you with?” Azriel asked as he lowered his glass to the table counter. In the next two hours, he found out that there were many, many things she needed assistance with. Ways that often left the females shouting out and begging for more.</p><p>Aida didn’t leave his house until well into the afternoon. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING!!!<br/>leave comments and kudos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. dancing in my room - 347aidan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i said i was gonna make chapter 6  azriels pov... i lied hehehe. but anyways, have sum fluff :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Aida practically had to beg Azriel to keep his hands off of her so her body could relax, he winnowed her home. Aida hated winnowing, always had always will. While she was unable to do it, members of her family and other close friends were able to do so, and the journey never got easier. Seeing as how she had promptly thrown up all over his clean white shirt the second they landed on her front steps, she assumed it never would. Sufficiently mortified, Aida didn’t even give him a kiss on the cheek before sheepishly thanking him for the date and the sex, then walking through her front door. She could hear Azriel’s deep chuckle from the other side of it before he shot into the sky and back to his house for a fresh set of clothes.</p><p>He had insisted on fucking her in the red shirt she had put on that morning. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now standing in her living room with only that shirt on her body she was beginning to feel the sweat and other unidentified substances that had found and caked their way onto the fabric. </p><p>Drew’s would be closing soon, she realized, once she got into her room and checked the clock that hung on her wall. She hadn’t been in since Saturday, and couldn’t even remember the last time she had seen Johanes and Fiona. Now that they were older they stayed out of the apartment above the restaurant for most of the day, and only came back in the evenings or when they wanted some downtime. </p><p>That made her sound like a bad mother, she realized, as she threw the shirt in the laundry hamper and began looking for something more comfortable to wear. It hadn’t been that long, maybe less than a week. But she missed both of them every day when she wasn’t able to see them. A simple kiss on the cheek or good morning didn’t count as an interaction in her book.</p><p>Going to her closet, Aida threw a dark green sweater and a pair of black leggings onto her bed, paired with a simple pair of white sneakers that would make the trek there and back less painful on her feet. She had thankfully been able to shower at Azriel’s earlier, so all she needed to do was throw on the lazy outfit and braid her hair out of her face before she was ready to leave again. She did, however, make a quick trip to the bathroom to wash out the vomit that she had spewed all over the shadowsinger not even twenty minutes ago.</p><p>Aida was back downstairs almost as quickly as she had come up. Reaching into her coat closet she grabbed a long black collared coat and slipped it on, the extra layer automatically warning her up. The house was relatively cold since she hadn’t been home to start up the fireplaces and heaters that carried warmth through the townhouse. </p><p>After having been both flown and winnowed by Azriel places in the past twenty-four hours, Aida decided that she didn’t like walking anymore all that much. Of course, she would take it over traveling through time and space any day if it meant she wouldn’t throw up, but the <em> convenience </em> of not having to take the time to walk miles to get where you wanted to go baffled her. </p><p>Marcy and Gina were sitting at the bar when Aida walked in, shivering slightly from the chill that had begun to stretch its way over their city. The two women paused their conversation to greet their friend, each offering a sound hug before asking if she wanted a drink. Aida shook her head and told them not to worry before letting them get back to their conversation. She did quickly grab a tub of ice cream and a bottle of apple cider, knowing the teenagers would appreciate both of those things.</p><p>“Are they up there?” Aida asked as she exited the kitchen. Gina was just about to respond but was cut off by the sound of a chair being scuffed against the floor on the story above them. Muffled screaming followed the noise, and only seemed to grow louder as the siblings seemed to be having one of their infamous and equally explosive screaming matches.</p><p>“Gina you should have never had children, teenagers are the worst.” Aida didn’t even give her the time to reply before she was storming through the restaurant and out through the first back door. A small room stood behind the door, with another door to the street behind the restaurant. The room had a small coat hanger and a place to store your shoes. Slipping them off, Aida made her way up the staircase that led into the kitchen of the upstairs apartment.</p><p>“Mom just put the blueberries up here Hanes, you’re telling me they magically disappeared?” </p><p>“No. No that’s not what I said Fi, I said that birds flew in through the window and ate-,” The seventeen-year-old boy cut himself off as a shill scream escaped his mouth. Fiona had thrown a pillow at him, and a heavy one at that. He was hiding behind the couch, fully prepared to jump out of the open window if his twin sister took another step closer. But instead was knocked to the ground with a deafening thud as a couch pillow launched its way into his face.</p><p>“I was going to see if either of you darling maniacs would like to spend time with me and play a card game, but I see you are both very preoccupied at the moment.” Aida laughed as she watched Johanes scramble from the floor and fling the pillow off of him, his face lighting up like the night sky as he looked at her. Fiona seemed to share the same expression, a delighted smile making its way onto her golden face.</p><p>Johanes ran to her, still a child at heart, and wrapped his arms around her. Aida rolled her eyes as she felt him try to discreetly pull the tub of ice cream from her hands, and shook her head when she heard his delighted cackle as he successfully wrangled them from her.</p><p>“Mom, he ate the blueberries again. He didn’t even save me one. I mean he did but it was all sour. He left me all the bad ones.”</p><p>Of course he did. Aida felt bad for the girl, Johanes would eat almost anything in sight and Fiona often had to resort to hiding food in her room if she wanted to have some before her twin got his hands on it.</p><p>“I’ll keep some in the kitchen for you. Just make sure you tell Gina or Marcy before going back, okay?” Aida whispered once Fiona had moved in to hug her as well. She felt the girl smile against her head as she spoke and only answered with a smile and a knowing wink.</p><p>“Aye. Hands off. You stole her blueberries, she gets the first scoop.” Aida reprimanded the slightly older boy when she caught him ready to scoop the ice cream into an awaiting bowl. How had he even gotten those out so quickly? Aida and Fiona took a seat around the outer edge of the kitchen counter that stuck its way out into the floor of the apartment. She snapped her fingers, causing Hanes to quickly hand his sister the scoop and bowl he had originally gotten for himself. He got out another bowl for himself, then one for Aida. And upon remembering that the sparkling apple cider existed too, quickly brought out three of their fancy champagne bottles. Aida rolled her eyes again but chuckled when the boy wiggled his eyebrows with an accompanying shoulder shimmy.</p><p>The siblings had appeared in her life five years ago, and to say it was unexpected was an understatement. Both at age seventeen now, they were twelve the day of the Hybern attack on the city. From what she gathered from late-night crying sessions with each of them, their childhood home had been completely reduced to ruins during the fight. They were both at school during the time of the attack and had been ushered, along with the rest of their student body, to the basement of the school to avoid as much damage being done to the students as possible. All the children had survived that day, but some, like Johanes and Fiona, were left without families. </p><p>To make matters worse, the day of the attack was their twelfth birthday party. All of their family - cousins, aunts, uncles grandmas, and grandpas - had all gathered at their house that day. It was supposed to be a surprise, one that the children had conveniently already known about beforehand. They rushed home the second their school was given the all-clear, but upon returning to their block of the city, were met with nothing but rubble and dead bodies. They had torn through the destruction and managed to salvage a few of their family members' bodies, but it didn’t matter. They were still dead. </p><p>Aida had been homeless as an adult woman in the city at one point, and couldn’t even imagine what it would have been like for two pre-teens who had no surviving family members. They were on their own for six months before they wandered to the back of Aida’s restaurant with their torn clothes, malnourished bodies, and gaunt-looking faces. </p><p>She had asked Malakai if she could take them in, allow them to live in their house. But every single time, he refused. Claiming he didn’t need to be picking up after two teenagers who would eat, shit, and stink like dogs. Coming from the man who had tried to force a baby into her every week, she found his reasoning to be incredibly ironic. Finally taking no for an answer, Aida tried to work around him. They still went to school, but whenever they got off they would hang around the building. Eventually, Aida began to give them jobs. Going out and buying groceries for the day, delivering mail for her, and carrying take out to the people who waited in front of Drew’s for their order to finish.  </p><p>This routine didn’t last for long. After Malakai had broken up with her, her life had gone to shit. Up until then, they were sleeping in Aida’s office, or in the small back room that led up to the apartment they were currently living in. Not knowing where else to house them, Aida had banged on Ophelia’s door one night and explained the situation. Ever the bleeding heart, the older fae took them in without hesitation and allowed them to live there until Aida got back up on her feet. </p><p>It took close to a year until Aida’s life returned to normal, and between their meeting and that date, the twins were just turning fourteen. She was forever thankful that Ophelia had taken them in, but in the small time they had shared together, the three had formed a strong bond and she wouldn’t let them stay with her mother forever. Instead, she bought the empty two-bedroom apartment above Drew’s for the three of them to live in. The twins shared the master bedroom, while Aida slept in the other one. There was no real difference between the two, other than the fact that the master had a small walk-in closet and a window. </p><p>Around their fifteenth birthday, Aida moved into her current home, leaving the twins to have the upstairs apartment to themselves. She was over every day because of work, and always made sure to be there on weekday mornings to help pack their lunch and get them ready for the day. The only thing that really changed between them was the fact that she didn’t spend the night anymore, but she was still just as active and present in their lives. Because they loved their grandmother, they would often spend nights at Ophelia's house. But this probably had to do with the fact that her estate had an infinite number of rooms, food for days, and was right on the beach. </p><p>As they got older and more responsible, Aida didn’t need to be there twenty-four seven like she used to, and sometimes Johanes and Fiona would even go as far as kicking her out so that they could be alone and do their own thing. Regardless, they always had someone with them downstairs, whether it be Marcy, Gina, Aida, or one of the other cooks and various numbers of servers. Fiona worked as a server on the weekends, and Johannes had his own job interning for an interior design business in the richer part of the city.</p><p>“MOM!” Johanes repeated for a second time, shaking Aida out of her memories. Aida turned her head to look at the younger female, a small smile appearing on her lips.</p><p>“Yes, my love?” Aida asked, taking a sip from the glass of cider that Johanes had poured for them. </p><p>“Can I spend the night at a friend's house? We just wanna get some school work done and study.” He asked. </p><p>“He wants to spend the night at Mario’s house,” Fiona mumbled, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.</p><p>“Snitch! I never fucking said that.”</p><p>“Language, Hanes. Whose house did you want to spend the night at?” Aida asked.</p><p>“Mario’s.” He said with a sigh. Aida and Fiona both laughed at the boy, who only glared at his sister. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Hanes opened his mouth in protest but Aida smoothly cut him off. “First of all, it’s a school night. When have I ever let you have a sleepover on a school night? Two, I know exactly what you boys will be “studying” if I let you spend the night.”</p><p>“But why? It’s not like we can get pregnant.” Johanes asked, trying to mumble the last part. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter. Still no.”</p><p>“You have sleepovers with guys all the time. We don’t say anything.” </p><p>It was hard, raising a child with the same fire that Aida had herself.  </p><p>“Watch it. I’m an adult, you aren’t. I can do what I want, you are still children. No sleepovers,” Aida gave a pointed look towards Fiona. “Either of you until you are adults and graduate. When you do, you can have all the sleepovers you want. But until then, my rules.” Johanes sighed, but nodded his head and took a drink from his class. </p><p>After their small argument, Aida put away the bowl of ice cream with the kids and went to the living room. It was honestly quite nice and had two large windows that overlooked an amazing sunrise in the morning as well as the uphill climb of the city. </p><p>“He’s just hot. I’m sorry, what else can I say.”</p><p>“Fi. He’s literally not real. Like no physical body or being, he doesn't exist.”</p><p>“But he does though.”</p><p>“Inside the pages of the book don't count. See, this is why you’re single.”</p><p>“No, this is why you and the rest of your friends have the brain capacity of a chicken. You need to expand your horizons.”</p><p>“My horizons are plenty expanded, thank you. At least I’m not a boring virgin.”</p><p>“Is that the only argument you have, fuckass? Grow the fuck up.” Fiona had reached the end of her patience, and Aida’s was starting to fray as well.</p><p>“Hanes, would you like to talk about how you still can’t cook for yourself as a senior in school and rely on your sister too much because you are codependent?” Aida was met with silence. “Yeah, I thought so. Do I need to send you to your room? Is that what we’re doing?”</p><p>“I’m not twelve, Aida.” He shot back, not leaving his spot in the blue velvet chair.</p><p>“Really? Could have fooled me.” Aida had grown up with siblings; two older brothers at that. While in her family they fought more with their fists and feet, Fiona and Johanes were both quick-witted individuals who had a mirage of insults just waiting to be thrown at the other. It was very rare that their fighting ever amounted to actual physical blows, but when that did happen, Aida would have to take one to stay in her house while the other was left to calm down here. </p><p>“Grades?” Aida asked, taking another drink from the slim glass as she looked out the window, watching as the city slowly began to get baked in the pink glow of the sunset.</p><p>“Still on the honor roll if that’s what you’re asking,” Johanes grumbled as he went to go fill up his cider. Noticing that his sister’s was empty on the table beside the couch that her and Aida were sharing, Johanes took it to the kitchen as well. His form of an apology without having to say anything outright. Aida nudged the girl when Hanes went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and began pouring their drinks. Fiona shrugged, but it was better than a glare. </p><p>“Okay, so in this book, I’m reading right now, right,” If there was one thing Fi could talk about for hours, it was definitely her books. She already had a giant floor to ceiling bookshelf in her room, not to mention the one in the living room. She even needed to store a few lone ones in Aida’s personal bookshelf in her house. Along with reading, came her obsession with writing. Fiona always carried around a small journal that she could whip out wherever. She loved analyzing people, making small stories for them inside the pages of her book. Sometimes she could give the poem to the stranger, sometimes she would keep them to herself. “And then Ron got sent old dress robes from his mom that were like twenty years old and looked like they would be found in Autumn court.” Fiona finished, sufficiently out of breath. </p><p>“Old dress robes? How mortifying.” Fiona leveled Aida a look, who in return just laughed and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Thank you,” Aida said once Johanes returned, Fiona mirroring her praise and giving her brother a small smile.</p><p>“Can we play charades? Or like, the card game of charades where you put it on your head-”</p><p>“Head’s up?” Fiona said, interpreting the male. Johanes beamed and snapped his fingers in recognition. </p><p>“Yeah, that one.” Aida shrugged and nodded her head. Sounded good to her. Since he was already standing, Johanes got onto his knees, pulling out the cards from underneath the small coffee table that was placed in the middle of the small living room.</p><p>And so that was how the evening went. Their small, slightly rag-tag family playing cards and guessing games and screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Earlier in the evening, she heard Gina and Marcy leave and lock up. Aida figured she would sleep here on the couch tonight, as she had an all-day shift tomorrow anyways. They played cards for a good hour after they got bored with charades, and then just sat in the living room as Aida brought out her guitar and showed them each how to play a few chords. Neither of them were very musically gifted, but they always loved to try and pick up any instruments that were laying around the apartment, or Aida and Ophelia’s houses. </p><p>“Okay, I’m done. You guys still have school tomorrow,” Aida said around ten o’clock. She could tell her kids were both getting tired by the way their speech had slowed and the fact that Johanes kept dozing off every few minutes. Both of them nodded and sluggishly made their way off of the living room furniture. There was a small hallway that led off of the living room/kitchen area. It had four doors. One that held a washer and dryer, another that opened up into a bathroom, and the last two that led into both of their rooms. Johanes’s bedroom faced the back of the restaurant, while Fiona’s faced the road. </p><p>“Are you staying?” Fiona asked after Johanes closed the door of the bathroom, Aida nodded her head, and took a bite - or rather, a sip - of her now melted ice cream. Fiona nodded but looked like she wanted to say more. Her motherly instinct kicking in, Aida lifted up the blanket that she had draped over her lap earlier, clearing a space for her daughter. Fiona smiled sheepishly and crawled under the blanket, her dark head of curly hair falling onto Aida’s shoulder. </p><p>Fiona, much like Aida, craved human contact. While Aida was better at dealing and compartmentalizing that need, Fiona was still learning. More often than not, whenever they went out Fiona would attach herself to her arm, or maybe walk shoulder to shoulder with her brother. She always hugged new people and gave kisses on the cheek to show a sign of appreciation. Fiona obviously knew the appropriate times to be affectionate, but she just liked to be held.</p><p>“Try to get some sleep okay. Don’t stay here all night.” Aida said as she began to run her hand over the younger female's arm. Fiona mumbled something in response but was out almost as soon as her head fell to her shoulder.</p><p>Johanes emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later, his equally curly hair secured in a black bonnet on top of his head. Aida nodded her head at him, but made sure to move towards his sleeping sister that was currently at her shoulder. Johanes smiled and walked over to them, placing a small goodnight kiss on both of their heads and turning to leave with a muttered “Goodnight” that Aida echoed back to him. Only when his door closed did Aida allow herself to drift to sleep as well. </p><p>She could worry about the dishes in the morning. For now, she fell asleep to the rhythm of her daughter's breaths and the soft hum of jazz floating in through the cracked living room window.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING!!!<br/>leave comments and kudos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. crew - goldlink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One thing that Aida realized as she tied her apron around her waist and got ready for her morning shift, was that she had neglected to set another date to see Azriel. It had been almost a week since she had last seen him, and call her attached, but she was beginning to miss the quiet spymaster, as much as his silence unnerved her sometimes. Maybe it also had to do with the fact that she was getting used to having a constant sexual partner again, but she also missed the feeling of his hands, lips, and tongue traveling along the more intimate parts of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, she hated this. She deliberately told herself to not get attached, and normally she didn’t. But it was different with him. Their breathless pillow talk felt like more than just talk, his patience with her, unlike anything she had experienced in a long while. He was nice, she realized. Aida chuckled darkly to herself, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as a realization finally came to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked him because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her. What kind of fucked and broken reasoning was that? Nice. And not the false nice that males tried to lure you in with to create a false sense of security. Actually nice. Genuine nice. The kind of nice that did things for you even if they didn’t have to, the kind of nice that didn’t expect anything in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, guess who she’s thinking about right now,” Gina muttered to the twins as they stood in the restaurant, waiting to say goodbye to their mother before making their way to school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who. Is it the guy she’s been seeing?” Fiona asked from the woman's right. Gina nodded, wiping her hands on her dirty jeans. Johanes smiled, pushing the last of his school books into his book bag as he watched Aida zone out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s sad, honestly Aida. I expected so much more from you.” Marcy chimed in, finally breaking Aida out of her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can all suck my dick,” Aida said, making sure to look all of her friends and family directly in the eye. “And shouldn’t you two have left already? What the hell are you doing here?” She asked the twins, noticing that they were supposed to have left almost five minutes ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to say bye,” Fiona said, putting her arms against the bar as she leaned over it to give Aida a kiss on the cheek. Johanes did the same, using his affection as a way to snag the muffin sitting atop the counter. Before Aida could bark out a curse, the twins had already run from the shop, the sound of their laughter following them out the door. Aida shook her head, glancing around the floor that was already beginning to fill up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing that Johanes and Fiona had left the restaurant, a few other tables full of teenagers began to leave as well. Cursing as they saw the time on the clocks. Because Drew’s was within a reasonable walking distance from their school, a lot of her kids’ classmates stopped by in the morning for a to-go coffee or a bagel, and some of the upperclassmen even came back in for lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sir, what can I get for you today?” Aida asked, speaking to a purple-skinned faerie who had just walked to the bar. In her restaurant - for breakfast at least - they had the option of takeout. It was easy to tell them from the dine-ins because the people who chose the to-go option would come to the breakfast bar instead of being seated by a waiter or waitress. They also got numbered tickets, big enough to see from halfway across the restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a coffee please, black.” He replied, beginning to fish some money out of his wallet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. What size?” Aida asked, writing the male’s order down on a ticket. It wasn’t necessary, but they had to write down every order that was placed for the paperwork, even if someone only ordered a small treat or a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Large.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida nodded and took down the size as well. “What does a guy have to do to ask you on a date.?” He asked after he handed Aida his money. Her mind was so focused on giving him exact change that she didn’t even register the words that flew out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not ask me what he has to do to take me out on a date. ” Aida’s eyes shot open as she realized what she had just said to a customer. But then again, it was her restaurant. She could say whatever the fuck she wanted. The male coughed awkwardly and took the change she held out in her hand. Not giving the man an apology for her blunt answer to his question, Aida pointed towards the other side of the bar. “Your order will be out over there. Thank you for stopping by!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcy, who had been behind Aida for the entire interaction, fought to keep the laugh contained in her throat, but couldn’t help the small squeak that escaped her mouth anyways. “Shut up,” Aida said with a laugh, slapping her friend on her denim covered ass with a washcloth that hung from her pocket. That only caused Marcy to let loose an actual chuckle, shaking her head as she cleaned used cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida was just about to wash her hands when Mor walked through the door. She usually only came to the restaurant when she wanted to speak, if she went to Aida’s house it would be after stopping here or for drinks first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My beautiful friends, how are we this morning?” Mor asked, speaking to everyone behind the bar, preparing orders, or otherwise. Her new servers were starstruck, as they were not used to The Morrigan addressing them so informally. Most of them could only nod in admiration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are great, thank you for asking,” Aida responded, giving her friend a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mor shrugged and continued, her gaze landing on the redhead behind her. “And you Marcy? How are you this fine Friday morning?” Aida shook her head, knowing exactly what game Mor was playing with her favorite chef. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, thank you. How are you?” Marcy asked, halting her work with the dishes to turn around and face the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Mor replied with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for fucks sake, knock it off,” Gina said, pushing past Marcy and Aida on her way to the large freezer they had further back in the kitchen, away from the eyes of their customers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I second that. Flirt with the pretty girl on your own time Marcy, not mine.” Aida said. Mor made a mocking noise and waved her hands around as she repeated what her friend said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are just going to make me smash your head in with a pan you can leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mor laughed, but nodded and went to take a seat at the bar. Aida followed, propping her hands up on the counter as she looked at her friend. “Did you just come to terrorize my staff or is there an actual reason for your visit?” Aida asked, smiling when her friend had the nerve to look offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cassian has </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> shut the fuck up about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that certainly wasn’t what she expected to come out of her mouth. But thinking back on all their interactions thus far, as he should. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be offended if he did,” Aida said, being broken out of her conversation as a passing server stopped to ask her a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If his goal is to piss off Az, it’s working. As emotionless as he is, I can tell. Rhys and I can tell. What the fuck have you been doing with him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys, Jesus FUCK. Referring to her High Lord not only by his first name but a nickname now. Aida was used to having “friends” in high places. But this new situation of hers definitely takes the cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That-” Aida said, referring to her last question, “Is none of your business. How many times do we need to tell you to keep that big ass nose of yours to yourself?” Aida paused, looking around her when she got an idea. “Will you see him today?” Mor nodded. “Tell him to meet me at Nexus tomorrow at six. And to wear something comfortable.” He had left a note last time, it was only fair that she deliver a message as well. Even if it had gone through her friend with the biggest mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mor gave her friend a devious smile, but quickly got distracted as another thought was pushed to the front of her brain. Her smile dropped off her face and her voice lost its playful tone as she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is Nat bringing the kids? His anniversary is soon. Their parents' anniversary is soon too.” Mor said, nodding her head up as she mentioned Aida’s kids. Aida’s body stilled, and she fought to keep her composure. She just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bring that up right now. As if thinking about Malakai wasn’t already stressful enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You fucking didn’t.” The voice of her brother yelled from down the street. Aida turned towards him if you could even call it that. She was too excited to keep herself in line, instead doing a little happy dance and waving her arms in the air as he jogged towards her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I fucking did,” Aida yelled back, shaking her head as she literally jumped for joy. It was hers, the decent-sized, bottom floor restaurant space was hers. It only took saving for the past ten years for it to finally happen. With the help of her generous mother figure Ophelia of course. She was the one who pointed Aida towards setting up shop in the location in the first place. It wasn’t too far from the Sidra and wasn’t too far up in the heights that it would be inaccessible to most of Velaris’s citizens. It was also within walking distance from the High School,  which was perfect when it came to before school and lunch crows. If there was anything you could count on, it was that teenagers were hungry and didn’t care where their food came from if it meant eating something. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drew let out a maniacal laugh as he copied her movement, throwing his hat in the air as he full-on sprinted towards his sister. Their greeting was even less ceremonious, seeing as how the much older and heavier male crashed into her body, sending Aida flying towards the cobblestone street. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fucking dork. It’s not like you’ve been talking about this place for the past fifteen years. You can finally stop bumming around at my place now that you’re gonna have a steady cash flow.” Leave it up to Drew to shit on her happiness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aida nudged him with her elbow, smiling when he hissed from the pressure. “Oh shut up, I’m barely even there. Ophelia doesn’t mind my company.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, well, Ophelia would adopt every orphaned child in Velaris if she could, you aren’t special.” Okay, he wasn’t wrong with that one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bitch.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jerk,” Drew responded, a small smile coming to his face as he stared at the empty windows of his little sister's new building. If there was one thing Drew knew for certain, it is that he adored his youngest sibling. Callahan was, well he was Callahan. They got along well enough, but the bond he shared with Aida was something else entirely. He was there for anything. He was nearly a teenager when Aida was born. He was there for her first steps, her first word, her first heartbreak, her first everything. And now here he was, standing in front of her new restaurant. Hers. Not one that she was working at, hers and hers alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you gonna name it?” He asked, looking down at the female he towered over by almost a foot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it bad if I say I haven’t decided yet?” Aida asked, a nervous laugh coming from her mouth. Drew’s eyes widened as he whirled to face her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you’re telling me that you've been saving for ten- and you don't have ANYTHING!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO! I never said that! I said I haven’t decided yet! You do know what decided means, don’t you? I have options, a plethora of choices if you will.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are so fucking stupid.” Drew scoffed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Says the person who doesn’t know what the word decision means.” Aida shot back, biting her lip as she pulled the names into her mind. “Okay, so the ones I have are The Gemini, Indigo, or 42nd Street.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those are all absolutely deplorable. Are you seriously right - 42nd Street?” Drew asked, cutting himself off as he fully realized all of the names. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“42nd Street,” Aida confirmed. That was the name of the road they had grown up on, the address of their childhood home. 42nd street. The street that always had laughter coming from the single house that resided on it. The street that was known for the best cookouts and barbeques. The street that had nothing but love and goodness to give to the world. Count on Aida to be sentimental when naming her first restaurant. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“42nd Street it is,” Drew said in agreement. “We’ll have to bring mom and dad when it gets going. Do you think Callahan would show up if he invited him to the opening?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Probably. If not for me than for you. Where does he even live anyway? Since you’re the only one out of the two of us who talks to him. Correction. You’re the only one he likes enough to keep in contact with.” Their relationship had always been rocky. Ever since Aida had taken that knife to his stomach at eight years old. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He loves you too, you’re both just too fucking dense to see it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aida huffed. She didn’t think Callahan was capable of love, but that wasn’t true. He loved their mother and father, and he loved Drew. He just didn’t love her. Sensing her obvious mood change, Drew wrapped an arm around Aida’s shoulder, bringing her in close to his side as he began walking in the direction of Ophelia's house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think if I ask nicely she’ll feed me too?” Drew asked, shielding his eyes from the sun as they walked down the street that led to the ocean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not if I lock you out.” With a hard push, Aida shoved the man onto the street and took off springing. Drew could only laugh and follow after her. Screaming and smiling the whole way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aida had won. But they both knew it was only because Drew let her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll get here when she gets here. She’s got a toddler now too. She can’t just pick up and come out here that easily.” Aida said in response to Mor’s question about her widowed sister-in-law. Technically speaking, Natalie is no longer her sister by law. But she’s never been one for semantics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, how old is little Alexa now? I swear every year I see her she looks more and more like -,” Aida cut her off before she could finish her sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure Azriel gets my message,” Aida said, effectively and abruptly ending their conversation. Mor nodded, taking that as her sign to leave. Before she left the building completely, she made sure to give the cute red-headed a wink with an equally dashing smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After eating dinner with the rest of his family at the river estate, Azriel had managed to slip away to the kitchen to wash the dishes. He was reminded by Feyre time and time again that it wasn’t needed, but same as always, he brushed it off with a small smile and an accompanying nod. He didn’t mind. If anything, he hated </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing it. Especially now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Hybern defeated, Spring court no longer an issue, and the High Lords cooperating relatively well, his title was absolutely useless. It was honestly depressing how little his talents were being used as of late. Cassian and Nesta were taking care of Illyria. Amren spent more time in Summer court than she did with the rest of them. Mor was often kept away at Hewn City or wherever Rhys needed her diplomatic talents most. And his High Lord and Lady had their respective jobs as rulers. Although they did spend more time in their quarters than in their separate offices or Feyre in her painting school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here he was. One of the most powerful and feared Illyrian males to ever walk the Earth, who had powers even the wisest of men couldn’t explain. And he was handwashing dishes to feel a sense of importance. To feel like he was contributing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his powerhouse of a family. Fucking pathetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to see Aida today,” Mor said from her spot in the doorway. Azriel didn’t know how long she had been there and mentally cursed himself for not sensing her walk through the open doorway in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” He asked, prompting her to continue as he picked up one of the final dishes and began washing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. You aren’t even the smallest bit interested in where I saw her? Who she was with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel’s brow creased. “What she does and where she goes is none of my business. If she wants me to know something, she’ll tell me about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such restraint. I’m surprised you don’t have her routine mapped out by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out with it,” Azriel said, not in the mood to deal with Mor’s teasing. Her eyes moved over his body slowly, assessing, before she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants you to meet her at Nexus tomorrow. Six o’clock.” He nodded, already knowing where the restaurant was in the city. It was close to her house, sensible. She wouldn’t have to walk as far as she did to get to the SuperClub. A poorly calculated spot for their first -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that it?” He asked, putting the dish on the drying rack and starting a new one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Az? You’ve been...distant lately.” Mor questioned, completely avoiding his question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. If you see her again before tomorrow tell her I’ll be there.” Gods above. Both of her friends were in incredibly pissy moods that day. Knowing when she was no longer wanted, Mor left the kitchen. But not before giving her friend a once over accompanied by a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone again, Azriel quickly finished the rest of the dishes. Making his way out into the living room he spotted his brother and his mate sitting on the couch, deep in conversation. Not wanting to interrupt, Azriel slipped through the shadows of the world until he appeared in the living room of his own home. He slipped his shoes off at the door, putting them on the rack with the rest of his footwear before sending out his shadows to do a quick sweep of the house. It was obviously very unneeded, as the second anyone got within a mile of this place Azriel would be alerted. But it helped to calm his nerves, just in case. He never wanted to feel as though he was above deception. Nobody was, not even people who were masters of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was satisfied, Azriel walked to his room, his wings dragging behind him as he went. Every day was the same fucking thing. Trying to fill the time. Whether that meant sparring with Cassian for hours on end, rereading the books in his house, or even going to Illyria to oversee training. Anything to keep him busy and occupied. Anything that gave him purpose, no matter how minuscule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing he did not expect falling into his life was Aida. It would be foolish, and quite frankly impossible, to describe that woman in known words. He was no stranger to flings and sex. Surprisingly, he would guess that he almost rivaled Cassian in his amount of sexual encounters. But none of them stayed long enough. Granted, he hadn’t wanted them to stay. But on average, his small flings only lasted a year or two maximum. Azriel had only met Aida what, a month ago. Three weeks? And some small part of him was already becoming accustomed to her presence in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need that again. He didn’t need to fixate on one person so much that they didn’t even want him anymore. Not that Mor had ever wanted him in the first place, but his obsession over her made matters worse, not better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, he didn’t know what he was doing with Aida. Already he had taken her out on a date if you would qualify it as such. And she has just taken it a step further by asking him out on another one. Azriel could confidently say that Aida is one of the most beautiful women he has had the pleasure of being within all his five hundred and thirty-nine years of living. Not only was her body absolutely gorgeous, but so was her mind, her wit, her charisma, and her humor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was something else. Ever since they had encountered that stranger in the restaurant he could see how she hid her true feelings, and how well she hid them. She had walls; so many walls. And he was positive that he was barely beginning to break the first one. The way her scent had changed from one of happiness and joy to absolute terror in a matter of seconds was frightening. The way she threw the walls up just as quickly as they had come down even more so. But like he had told Mor earlier, she would tell him what she damn well pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t owe him anything. Not her time, not her body, and definitely not her past. Their relationship existed only within the confines of their bedrooms, sometimes venturing out into the sun for the occasional food break. What he got to experience were her pillow thoughts, the memories, and emotions that flowed out from a person after coming down from a high. The fact that she didn’t tell him anything of substance when she wasn’t completely fucked out was a testament to how much he meant to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he minded. He was using her for a distraction just as much as she was using him. Her body is a welcome new challenge for him to have his hand at. But at the end of the day, that’s all they would be for each other. Distractions. He needed one of those right about now and was thankful that he would be able to take his current frustrations out on her tomorrow now that they established the kind of relationship they would be having. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the promise of seeing Aida tomorrow fresh in his mind, the shadowsinger fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aida had stayed at Ophelia's last night. Memories of Drew were always too hard to handle on her own, and during this time of the year she rarely even went near her house. Her mother had left earlier that morning, going to check in on the various businesses she owned around the city. Ophelia was rich, filthy rich. Not only did she own multiple businesses, she also taught at the culinary school and - for a reason that often escaped Aida - owned a small shopping stand in the Palace of Bone and Salt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Aida woke up that morning, Ophelia had already left to make her rounds and probably wouldn’t be back until noon. And thankfully so, Aida had no desire to wear anything except her lavish yellow mesh robe downstairs to make her own breakfast. Every time she came to her house, Aida still marveled at Ophelia’s beautiful and gigantic kitchen. It was the size of her entire first floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making herself a simple breakfast consisting of a bagel, some sliced fruit, and a glass of orange juice, Aida went to sit on the back porch. Another dream of hers, if she were to ever own a house like this, would be to have a wrap-around porch. It’s not like she would ever get the money, but it was nice to dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida sat quietly as she watched the water crash into the sand, her feet propped up on a small stool as she sipped on the orange juice she had decided to put in a wine glass. It really almost was his anniversary, wasn’t it? She hated that day; absolutely fucking hated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aida thought to herself, taking a bite of her bagel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot think like this now. I have that one day, I just need to hold out until then.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If there was anything Aida hated more than the memories of her traumatic past, it was crying because of the memories of her traumatic past. For starters, she hated crying. A stray tear here or there never hurt anybody, but full-on tear sessions, she hated those. She thought it was a waste of time. If she cried for too long, her day would be completely derailed. Which would cause her to spiral even further because she didn’t have activities that took up most of her brainpower. That’s why she was so busy. She hated being alone with her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind had once been a happy place. Her imagination a force to be reckoned with. But ever since Drew, ever since her mother betrayed her, and after Malakai had left her impossibly broken beyond repair, she hated her once beautiful mind. It was full of red, and death and lies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And anyway, what good would crying in the present do to fix the past? No matter how much she cried, she would never be able to see her brother again, and she would never be able to take back her relationship with Malakai. So why cry about something you can’t change? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catching herself before she went in too deep, Aida finished her food, took a deep breath of the salty water of the sea, and went back inside. Upon returning to her upstairs room, Aida checked the time. The clock read noon. Perfect. She had rehearsal with her band for a performance during this coming week at two, and she needed to do a couple of things before then anyway. Hanging her prized robe on the hook inside of her closet, Aida picked out a simple outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of deliberation, Aida grabbed a pair of mom jeans and a black fleece jacket. Underneath she put on a white top over a black sports bra, with matching panties to go underneath her jeans. Always needing to accessorize, she went to the small jewelry box she kept in the house and pulled out a few gold necklaces, all of a different length. She was about to leave the room before remembering she forgot shoes, and not caring too much she grabbed the closest pair of black high-tops she could find. Cuffing her jeans above the shoe, Aida grabbed her purse and left the room. Before exiting the house, she made sure to leave Ophelia a note saying that she wouldn’t be home until tomorrow night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After making sure to lock up, Aida left the house. Making her way up the hill to the center of the city, Aida made her way to Drew’s again. She wasn’t scheduled to work, seeing as how she gave herself the weekends off, but she still went in on occasion to do paperwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my loves.” She said when she spotted Johanes, Fiona, and a few of their friends sitting in a booth along the wall. Johanes smiled at her and gave her a nod, while Fiona brought her in for a side hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You staying?” Fiona asked, taking a bite out of the sandwich that sat on a plate in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a bit. I’ll be in the office if you need me. I won’t be home tonight, so make sure you come see me before you leave.” Aida said, addressing both of her kids. Walking back to her office, Aida set to work. Same as she usually did, she started with the bills for the next month for the whole building. The apartment above, utilities, monthly costs for the food to supply their kitchens, everything. Then she set to work on her staff's paychecks for the next period. It always took a lot of her time, but the outside noise of dishes clanking together and voices mingling together made the process go by faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one thirty when she finally finished all of her work. Her hand was tired from all the writing she had done, and the words on the pages in front of her were beginning to blur together. It probably had to do with the fact that she only got five hours of sleep last night. Johanes and Fiona had popped their head in before they left, asking if they could go to a party that night. Aida nodded her head, trusting both of them to be home at a reasonable hour. If Johanes managed to get himself into any trouble Aida had all the confidence that Fiona would drag his ass back to the apartment if she needed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jai, their lead drummer, was the only one out of the six of them with enough space in his house to fit all of them comfortably. With a house around the edges of town, and a husband who did god only knows what, they were able to get someone to build a studio in their backyard. And they still, amazingly, had plenty of space left over. It was a decent-sized studio with places to connect all their instruments and microphones. They even put in a nice sunroof and threw in a few couches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,” Angelo said as his fingers pressed random buttons on the saxophone that laid relaxed across his neck. Aida shook her head, taking off her fleece jacket because of the temperature change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s not like I had to haul ass from the base of the Sidra to get up here.” Aida retorted with a sneer, going around to hug the other members of the band. Sage, bassist, Maxine, their guitarist, and Tia, their pianist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s on the set-list for this one again?” Aida asked, walking over to the sheet of songs they had pinned up on a wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of your favorites,” Tia replied, taking a seat at the piano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida nodded in response, going over the list a few times to commit it to memory before she stepped up to the microphone. They weren’t playing any new songs, thankfully, so she wouldn’t need to take the time to memorize them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's go then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they did. Like how most of their rehearsals went, it took them twenty minutes to get through every song. Somebody had a problem with a bridge, one of the strings wanted to add on an extra riff, someone chimed in with a harmony that was debated over for five minutes. They had plans for each song, yet every time they practiced them new ideas or ways of playing were brought forward, ultimately making the finished piece much better than what they had started out with.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vocals. Are. Shot.” Aida said as she crashed on the couch between Maxine and Sage. Sage laughed, his insanely deep voice rumbling in his chest as Aida rested her head in his lap. “Could have been avoided if somebody,” She kicked Maxine's arm, “Didn’t make us restart every two verses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max sneered, her dark blue hair matching her equally as blue skin. “You won’t be complaining when you get paid for this gig, I’d watch your mouth if I were you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a rich mom. This is charity work for me.” Aida responded, causing the rest of the group to laugh loudly. Max rolled her eyes in response, but a small smile managed to tug at her lips nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the time?” Aida wondered after they had calmed down from their laughing fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, five-thirteen,” Angelo replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aida thought as she practically scrambled off of the couch. She said just as much as she collected her fleece from where she had thrown it earlier, taking it up and over her head as quickly as she could. It took at least ten minutes to walk home from where she was now, and that's excluding the exhaustion that was beginning to weigh on her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am about to be late. Jai, tell your husband thank you again for the studio. I’m so sorry I spaced. We’re meeting Wednesday at eight-thirty right?” Aida asked, throwing the door open and allowing the cold air to drift in. Jai nodded, giving her an affirming thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you then my love,” Jai said, the rest of the group also giving their words of goodbye before Aida closed the door. She practically jogged off of the property and down the street as far as she could until her legs physically could not carry her anymore. At this moment she was incredibly thankful that Nexus was only a few minutes away from her house, and she wouldn't need to wear heels like the last time she had gone out with the shadowsinger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was long and tiring. At the end of the day, frustrated and slightly winded, Aida wanted nothing more than for Azriel to use her in any way he wanted. She was done being in control for the day, and she knew that he would have no problem taking what he needed from her body and allowing her mind to be put on the back burner for a few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she realized it, Aida had made it to her street. Picking up the pace again, she jogged to her up her front steps, quickly unlocking the door. The first thing she did was check the time, and she had thirty minutes. Thank the gods! She didn’t know what she would have done if she would have made him wait for too long. She kicked off her shoes and socks before she ran up her stairs. With enough time to take a quick shower, Aida went to her bathroom. While she could manage a shower, she couldn’t afford to waste the time it would take to do her hair. Throwing her black curls into a giant shower cap, Aida stepped under the hot water. She scrubbed and rinsed her body as quickly as she could while still getting the job done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she finished, she hung her cap up and grabbed a towel to wrap around her body before she went to find an outfit. Just like the last time, much to her own annoyance, she had already planned out an outfit. Because the restaurant was more in her domain, she wanted to be comfortable and wear something closer to her actual style. Taking out all the articles of clothing she laid them on her bed. A pair of green, blue and black plaid sweatpants. A short-sleeved black cropped shirt and a dark blue jacket that matched the blue that was scattered around her pants. She also pulled out a black bucket hat. Not bothering to put the towel in her bathroom again, she let it drop around her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she had completely finished getting ready, hair, and accessories included. It was a few minutes after six. Perfect. She could walk to the restaurant in a matter of minutes and still be relatively on time. By her standards at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making sure to turn off all her lights and clean her bathroom and closet, Aida left her room. Now that she actually had the time to think, she was looking forward to seeing Azriel tonight. Something about taking him out a second time felt like it mattered more. She was taking him to her part of the city, to see her people and experience a little bit more of her life. She knew she said that she’d pace herself. But it was hard with a man like that. After putting on her shoes she had left downstairs earlier and grabbing her discarded wallet, Aida opened the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The devastatingly beautiful male faced her, his familiar eyes focused on her face, then sliding over the rest of her body. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the state of him, and her heart physically tightened in her chest as he flashed her a smile. He noted the look on her face and gave a deep chuckle. Walking up the rest of the steps so he was level with her face, he finally spoke. The words that left his mouth threatened to cleave her heart in two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, mate.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>who could it possibly be? hm???<br/>LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. i don't feel part of the world anymore - shiloh dynasty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yall are gonna CRUCIFY ME<br/>we are going to start getting into the details of aida and malakais relationship through flashbacks and stories so if rape, sexual assault and domestic abuse and violence trigger you in any way please stop reading! this is your official warning.</p><p>listen to the chapter title during this chapter !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you want Malakai?” Now was not the fucking time to have to deal with this shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, a dry and humorless thing as his eyes trailed over her body. “I can smell him on you. The shadowsinger.” He was drunk, Aida realized as his voice started to slur. Okay, she would just have to tread carefully then.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Very </span>
  </em>
  <span>carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” She said as she took a step down in an attempt to move past him. Bad move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have I told you about that mouth of yours.” Malakai sneered, a hand reaching out to grab her arm. She tried to rip her limb from his fingers, but it was no use, not as he began to squeeze her arm to the point where it hurt. She didn’t bruise easily, but that would definitely leave a mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotten sloppy,” Aida gritted out, her breath coming out more labored as she tried to stay calm. Getting angry would only make this worse, way worse than it had to be, “I have neighbors who don’t really understand the concept of privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a look around baby. No one’s here.” Aida mentally cursed herself when she realized he was right. The street was practically empty, save for the few people loitering at the far end of the street. But they would be of no help, she could barely see them as it was, so how would they be able to see her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” She repeated, her light brown eyes meeting his darker ones. Bringing a bottle of alcohol that Aida didn’t even realize he had with him to his lips, he took a generous sip, keeping eye contact with her the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida shook her head furiously as she tried to wretch her way out of his grasp again. She let out a small whimper as he shook her body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, fuck, fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's go inside. It’s cold out here.” There was no question in his voice, not as he physically shoved her back through her front door. Her heart rate skyrocketed when she hit the wall opposite of her stairs and watched as he closed and locked the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods, please.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to talk.” He said, putting his hands up in a way that was supposed to show he meant no harm. Aida had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? What about this time? How much you miss me? How much you’ve changed? Or, my personal favorite. Why you don’t understand why I left you?” Aida scoffed as she saw the muscle in his jaw feather and tighten. “You’re fucking pathetic. Get the fuck out of my house before I file a restraining order.” That got Malakai's attention, enough for him to let out a joyless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? How well did that work out for you last time? You know they threw it out right? Right alongside all the other ones you’ve tried to file against me. Must suck not to be financially stable enough to pay off the judges. You could have been though if you stayed with me.” He kept his eyes on the floor as he spoke, his eyes fixated on something her eye couldn’t make out. Of course she knew, she had always known. But it couldn’t hurt to make the threat anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out you sick piece of shit. Go find somebody else to piss on.” Aida repeated, stomping towards the locked door. That, evidently, was the worst possible thing she could have said to him. One second her hand was almost clasped around the doorknob. The next and her entire body was being slammed back into the wall hard enough for her head to create a dent in the plaster. A small whimper left her body as her shoulders crumpled forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents still ask about you. Do you know that? After all these years they still think about you enough to ask how you’re doing. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to look my father in the eye and tell him that my wife left me because she didn’t like the way I loved her?” Yes, of course only Warner asked after her. He molded Malakai in his image, and he did a fantastic job. The only difference between Malakai and his father was that the latter was much more of a charmer. He could talk the panties off of anyone in a matter of seconds, Aida would know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Elora? Does she ask after me?” Malakai's eyes flashed as he pushed her harder into the wall. His mother absolutely adored Aida and was heartbroken when they broke up. But at the same time, she had never been more thankful. Elora knew the man she raised, and she also knew the man she was married to. Unlike Aida, Elora didn’t have the resources to leave, with no living family and only the money that Warner had to support herself, she was trapped. She wasn’t allowed to work, she wasn’t allowed to have friends. Aida was positive that she had been the first person the woman had formed a relationship with in years. So no, she knew that Malakai’s mother was over the moon at the fact that they were no longer together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave her name out of your filthy fucking mouth.” He cursed, spit flying in her face. His body had begun to lock up with anger, she could feel just as much by the way his arm had started to shake across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never understood how much I did for you. You - you choose to remember all the bad parts, trying to make me seem like the bad guy. I’m not the bad guy Aida, I’ve never been the bad guy. You were difficult sometimes, and that's fine. You just needed a reminder, an incentive. Do you remember how well off you were? I helped finance 42nd Street, I bought you the house you always wanted, right up in the heights with the garden and the balcony. I bought you the most beautiful gowns. And how do you repay me? You spread these fucking lies, you fuck around with other people, trying to get a rise out of me. And now, you’re fucking the court's spymaster.” A bitter laugh escaped his throat. “You’ve always gone for richer ones though, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Maybe I should warn the oh-so-valiant shadowsinger about what he’s getting into with a superficial gold-digging bitch like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lengths this man would go to to make her believe that she was insane were truly astounding. She used to fall for it, used to believe every single fucking lie that came out of that mouth. While his efficiency was unmatched, it was also one of the most terrifying things Aida had encountered in all her eighty years of life. Death didn’t scare her anymore. But he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a nice little performance. Are you done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malakai's eyes flashed with something, malice maybe, as his mouth turned upwards into a wicked grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me just a second.” He said as he let her go. Aida smiled, thinking that for once she had won and he would leave. She was proven dead wrong when Malakai smashed the beer bottle he was holding right next to her head. Out of instinct, Aida threw her hands up to protect her face, and she was thankful that she did. Where her eye would have been, an insanely large piece of glass now stuck out of her arm. Aida let out a horrified scream as she threw the shard away from her, her eyes locking with Malakai's as he smiled. But he wasn’t finished yet. No, he was just getting started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open that fucking door Aida and I swear to the gods you’ll have a lot more to show for this than a cut on your arm.” He yelled as he walked further into her house. Aida began to shake furiously as she watched him tear through her apartment. The dining table and chairs, smashed. Her artwork, destroyed. Her eyes widened as he made his way towards the kitchen. Broken out of her trance Aida's legs stumbled towards the room, tears beginning to fall freely from her eyes as she watched him tear down her pots and pans, and kick the glass from her stove in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malakai, please. Please just leave me alone!” Aida screamed, her hands shaking as she tried to reach out for him. She couldn’t move as she looked around her house, not even registering the small glass shards that had made their way through her shoes and were now beginning to viciously cut at the soles of her feet, the blood that was pouring down her arm, or the slight ringing in her head from the impact of the wall earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was supposed to be her sanctuary. Her home. Her safe space where shit like this didn’t exist. But as she watched her ex-husband rampage his way through her modest townhouse, trashing all of her accomplishments, Aida had the painful realization that for as long as she lived, as long as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> lived, she would never know a moment of peace. Ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was this a good show Aida? Was this a good little fucking performance!” Malakai yelled as he stomped out of the kitchen, walking over to her as he grabbed his shoulders and shook her with all the force in his body. Aida could only shake her head, words were beyond her at this point. What she wanted to say came out as a gurgling mess. She crossed her arms crossed over her chest as she began to physically close in on herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” The word barely even sounded like anything, but Aida managed to get it out. She was shaking so violently she wasn’t even sure she would be able to walk. Walking. Azriel. FUCK!  The thought that she had completely left him alone at that restaurant hit her like a tidal wave that only caused her to cry harder. Malakai smiled and brushed some of her fallen hair behind a pointed ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you around sweetheart. Sorry about the mess.” He bent down and placed a kiss too gentle to be coming from a monster like him on her head before he left the house. Malakai didn’t bother to close the door when he left, and Aida wasn’t sure she would be able to close it if she wanted to. Stumbling, her hand made contact with a wall, this new section only a few feet away from where Malakai had bashed her head in earlier. Letting the sobs take full control of her body, Aida sank to the floor, hanging her head in her hands as she cried, and cried, and cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t notice the cold wind that had drifted in from the open door or the pieces of glass that were poking into her ass as she sat atop them on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she knew was that she was sad, broken, and grieving. And she needed a way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forty minutes Azriel had been waiting. Forty. He stood outside the restaurant, his wings and shadows tucked in tight as he surveyed the surrounding area for any sign of Aida. After the first ten minutes, he didn’t think much of it. That had been the same amount of time he had waited the first time they went out together. Twenty minutes, he was sorting through all the possible reasons as to why she would get caught up. Maybe her hair wasn’t cooperating or she couldn’t find anything to wear. Thirty minutes, and he was praying to the gods that she would show if only to tell him she no longer wished to be in his company. At the forty minute mark, Azriel was cursing himself trying to figure out why he thought that for once in his life someone would </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to take a significant portion out of their day and dedicate it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid, for thinking this would have turned out differently just because he felt more drawn to her than any of the other men and woman he’d been with. Her words were sweet, sickeningly so. But they were just words, and people lied every day. The thing that really struck Azriel as he walked away from the restaurant, was that he really did enjoy spending time with the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did I fuck up this time? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azriel thought to himself. It couldn’t have been anything she had done, she had been an angel. No, it was always his fault when things fell through like this. Replaying almost every single conversation he had with her in his head, he shot into the sky. Azriel had originally planned to go straight to his home, and not emerge for a decent amount of time. But he wanted to see her just once, just once before he would never bother her again. High above the city, his eyes quickly found her street, then her house. There was light flooding out of the front window, that was good. At least she was home. He flew towards the end of her street, concealing himself in shadows he began to walk closer and closer to her house. Azriel didn’t want her to think of him as some sort of stalker if she found him lurking outside her house. He only wanted to see her one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Azriel all of five seconds to realize that something was very, very wrong. The first thing he noticed was that the light wasn’t emerging from the small window on her door, or the sliver of glass next to it. It was coming from her wide-open door, casting a bucket of light onto the sidewalk. The second was the gut-wrenching sobs coming from the inside of the property. He immediately sent his shadows out to look for anything, a scent, a piece of clothing, it didn’t matter. Upon reaching the top of her steps, Azriel's heart dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart.” He said as he walked into her house, his eyes surveyed the damage, the broken glass, the smell, the holes in the wall. And her, sitting amidst it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t fucking call me that right now. Anything but that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that is what Malakai called her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel nodded his head as he walked over to her. He only looked at her for a second before retreating further into the house. Everything, the couch, the chairs, her beautiful kitchen. It was all broken beyond repair. The kitchen itself would hold, but all the appliances and dishes would need to be replaced, and the same could be said for all her art and furniture. The contents of her fridge had been completely thrown out. No doubt that was what was emitting the god's awful smell. Turning around he walked back over to her, looking down at her shaking form on the floor. Before he had much of a chance to think about what he did next, Azriel sat down in front of her. Crossing his legs over each other he tucked in his wings, allowing them to drape around his body as he watched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what you want to say.” Aida managed to get out, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence. Her throat was completely raw from all the screaming and crying, and she was lightheaded as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kingsfield,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a shadow whispered to him. The Governor of the Palace of Bone and Salt. Interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ex-husband. Well, technically speaking we are still very much married.” Aida said, avoiding the question he was really asking her. Azriel gave her a look that said he was not in the mood for her games. But she was. “Gods how did I live like this for so long.” She mumbled, more to herself than to him as she finally took her head out of her hands. Azriel’s heart clenched as he took in her red and puffy eyes, her tear-stained cheeks, and matted hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been so focused on the damage that had been done to her house that he failed to see the damage that had been done to her until he caught sight of the giant gash on her forearm. His hand shot out to grab her, but evidently, that proved to be the wrong move. Aida’s hand reached out and connected with his face before he had time to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel’s eyes snapped to hers, his mouth ready to ask her what the fuck she had slapped him for when he took in her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes were staring at him like he was the most evil being on the planet. The look moved on as quickly as it had come, but it was there. It was like a light went off in Azriel’s head as everything clicked into place. It explained so much, why she froze at dinner last week, why she broke down in his arms later that same night, and why she got so scared when he flipped her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel’s mind went completely void of any thought as he realized who had done this to her. He was snapped back so violently into memories of his childhood that his face changed from deadly to absolutely feral. His mother, his beautiful, precious mother who had suffered so much at the hands of a soulless man. His mother who had suffered in silence, and nearly died because of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kingsfield was already dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We saw him last week,” Azriel said, not a question. Aida nodded wordlessly, gnawing on her lip as she tried to control her tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as Azriel’s body seemed to freeze in time. Usually, his silence was a calming presence in her life, but right now, when she wasn’t even sure if the male across from her was even breathing, it unnerved her. She needed him to speak. To say something, anything. If he didn’t spit out one of the thoughts she knew was swarming around in that complicated head of his she would scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asked his face as hard as stone. Aida laughed as she shook her head and looked at him. At least he said something, no matter how stupid that something proved to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, yeah, I’m fan-fucking-tastic. Don’t have the time to replace all of this and it’ll probably take at least a year to get the money to do so. My kitchen is completely destroyed and all of my food has been thrown out. Oh yeah, and to top it all off my bat-shit crazy, no pun intended, abusive ex-husband won’t get charged for this because he’s filthy fucking rich and gets away with everything.” Aida threw up finger guns in Azriel’s direction to bring the point home. “No, I’m not fucking okay, you fucking idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?” Azriel asked, brushing off her previous comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vodka,” Aida replied, at first she just meant it as a joke. But the more she thought about it, the more getting plastered seemed to be the most appetizing option. Once she saw the look Azriel gave her, she said just as much. “No, I'm being completely serious. I don’t want to remember this tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel didn’t move an inch as he analyzed her, his shadows a flurry of commotion around his body. It struck him then, how insanely similar the two of them were. While Aida deflected her pain with humor and distractions, Azriel chose to brood and to cut everybody off. They didn’t want to burden anyone with their pain, so they never talked about it. He hated that realization, absolutely hated it. Nobody should be forced to suffer as he did. It was a miserable existence to live, and for all the light that Aida gave to the world, she didn’t deserve to live like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsfield. He only needed the name, he knew the family, their son. Malakai was his name if Azriel remembered correctly. Matter of fact, he did remember a wedding invitation that had shown up under that name at the townhouse inviting the inner circle to attend the ceremony while Rhysand was still under the mountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel stood, fingering the dagger as he made his way towards the door. But before he could make it more than one step Aida reached out for him, her hands wrapping around one of his ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t leave - I can’t do this alone tonight. Please.” She begged, her arms dropping back into her lap after she finished speaking. She kept her eyes trained on the floor in front of her, not wanting to watch if he did choose to leave. Not that she would hold it against him, everybody left eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t leave, angel. I’m right here.” Azriel dropped to his knees in front of her, his arms hanging limply at his sides as he watched her crash into his chest, her sobs ringing loud and clear as she clutched onto his shirt for dear life. After recovering from the slight shock, Azriel wrapped his arms around Aida, bringing her close to his chest. He wiped off some of the glass that had landed on her head and shoulders and pressed his lips to the top of her head when he was sure he wouldn’t cut himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay here?” He asked after Aida’s cries had turned to sniffles. She shook her head, her fingers still mindlessly pawing at his chest. Azriel nodded and released her. He gently folded her hands into her lap, but after seeing the look in her eyes he made sure to gently reassure her that he wasn’t going anywhere. Azriel walked to the door, closing and locking it from the inside so that nobody could stumble in after they left. Walking back over to Aida, Azriel only needed to touch her hand before winnowing them to his house. Instead of taking her to the upstairs den-like, he did last time, he landed directly in his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's get you cleaned up,” Azriel said. It felt...odd, to have to care for someone like this. Most of his friends outright refused to ask for help, regardless of the situation. He was usually so reserved, he only needed to care for himself. But he knew that if Aida didn’t get the outside stimulation from his voice, she would crack, even worse than she already had. So he had to step out of his comfort zone, and he would gladly. For her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel sat her down in one of the brown leather chairs that were situated in front of his massive bookshelf. Aida didn’t realize it last time, but now that she sat in the carved out area, she realized a double door sat between the two sides of the bookshelf. His bathroom, she realized, once he opened both of the doors and walked inside, and a massive one at that. From where she sat, she guessed that it was probably half the size of his bedroom. Azriel emerged a few seconds later with a small aide kit in his scarred hands. He knelt on the floor in front of her and set the kit down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your arm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida gave it to him, her eyes trained on his wings. She watched them rise and fall with his breath. The movement was small, but it was still there. She would focus on that for now. The female was broken out of her trance when Azriel dabbed alcohol to the wound, a hiss coming out of her mouth as she tried to wiggle her arm free. He gripped her tight, forcing her to stay still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to disinfect it. I’ll only be a second.” Azriel reassured her as he finished cleaning out the gash. She nodded, knowing what he needed to do, and tried her best to stay still. It only took him a few minutes before he cleaned it, as well as the rest of her arm that was completely coated in blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Aida said. She didn’t expect him to respond, but she said it anyway. He only nodded and took out a bandage. Out of instinct, she sat up straighter,  making his base sturdier. Azriel took his time wrapping, his eyes following the fabric, making sure he didn’t tie it too tight or mess up the pattern. He wrapped it all the way up her forearm and made sure it completely encircled her palm before tucking in the end tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get it wet. And make sure not to move it too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking her hand he led her to his bathroom. The only sign he got that she was still with him was the way her eyes took in her new surroundings. Azriel’s bathroom was much larger than hers, with plenty of legroom to comfortably walk around. But she supposed he needed it, with his wings and all. What really caught her eye was the bath, or maybe was it a pool. It took up a very large portion of the room, and from what she could see there was a small ledge that allowed you to sit comfortably in it. The water was beautifully clear with soaps, oils, and scents all stacked neatly on the ledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stay?” He asked, mistaking her silence as a sign for him to leave. Aida shook her head, her hand squeezing his. “You’ll have to take these off if you want to get in,” Azriel said, providing the instruction to move he was sure she needed. Aida nodded and started to shed her layers, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor around her, all the while careful of the bandage.  Azriel made sure to keep his eyes trained on the back of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get in?” Aida asked as she eyed the already full tub. After everything that had just happened, the one question she could think to ask was, “How do you clean it? And how is it already full?” She didn’t want to take a bath in dirty water, that would defeat the whole point of getting clean. Azriel chuckled from behind her as he took off the last of his clothing, gathering Aida’s as well to put in the laundry hamper next to his sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s enchanted, it cleans itself. That’s also how it stays full.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, it did, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aida thought to herself as she dipped a toe into the invitingly warm water. She let out a sigh as she fully immersed herself into the tub, rolling her neck as she stood in the water. Aida made sure to keep her hands tucked to her chest, heading his instructions perfectly as she didn’t dip her wrapped arm into the water. It was only a second before she felt Azriel getting in behind her, the water ripples in the tub reaching her body. Turning around, she looked at him, really looked at him for the first time that entire night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was staring at her. Not her body, or her face, but her. She didn’t have enough self-control to stop herself from itching at her thigh nervously. She caught it, the way his eyes snapped to her hand then back up to her face within a fraction of a second. She saw as he acted accordingly, reaching an arm out for her to draw her in closer to his body so that she wouldn't need to resort to nervous tapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It almost offended her, how easily he was able to read her. Aida prided herself on keeping everything tucked to her person, all her emotions and thoughts. Everybody in her life knew bits and pieces of her story, but there was not a single person outside of Ophelia that knew everything. Not a single one. Not Mor, not her parents, not her co-workers. She lived with it all. It was her life, her burden to bear. She didn’t want to weigh other people down with shit she could handle by herself. But she couldn’t do that with him. Not as he gently set her down on his lap in the tub, his wings spread out in the water as he continued to stare. Continued to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida wanted to hurl herself off of his beautiful balcony as the floodgates opened again, loud, painful, broken sobs escaping her throat as she wrapped her arms around the shadowsinger. She knew he didn’t need to explain anything to him, he already knew. And that only made her cry harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel's hands wrapped tightly around her back, trapping her body to his as she shook violently in his arms. He didn’t care that her nails were making puncture marks on his back, he didn’t care about the snot that he sensed drip out of her nose and onto his shoulder. No, he just held her like her life depended on it and let her cry out those years of pent up emotions. It had to be years, noises like that weren’t for small wounds to the heart. The sounds that were coming out of her suggested that the damage ran deep, deeper than anyone could reach to be able to fix them. That made Azriel’s heart hurt the most. The fact that he knew no matter what he said or did for this woman, he would never be able to repair the damage that had been done to her. And she’d have to live like this forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I ruined our date,” Aida mumbled into his neck, her lips brushing against the skin. Her breaths were labored, her voice painfully weak and quiet. If Azriel had any doubt about the state of her wellbeing, everything was confirmed when she said those words to him. It had taken her until the water had turned from a comforting heat to a shivering cold to calm down. Lots of gentle touches and soothing words whispered in her ear by Azriel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop apologizing for things that are not your fault,” Azriel said, his abnormally large palms now cupping her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. It’s not, Aida. None of this is your fault.” He reassured her, his thumbs wiping away the last of her tears. Even when she cried, she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Azriel knew she didn’t believe him. He could see it by the way she refused to make eye contact with him. He supposed he would just need to repeat himself until she was able to get his words through her thick head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands wrapped around his wrists, her own thumbs rubbing against the skin of his arms as she finally met his eyes. Brown met hazel as they looked at each other, Azriel trying to display how much he cared, while Aida tried to figure out why he cared so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For how big her mouth was, Aida never knew what to say to this man to display her gratitude for all he did for her. She showed him the only way she knew how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twisting her face, she kissed his palm. Once, twice, three times. Until she was sure he heard her </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because not thinking seemed to be a trend whenever he was around Aida, he blurted out the words it had taken him almost two hundred years to tell his brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how I got those?” Azriel asked, his eyes fixed on where her lips met his skin as he tried not to get drawn back into that time. Aida shook her head, adjusting herself on his lap as she scooted closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bastard, my mother had me out of wedlock-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what a bastard is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel raised an eyebrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you going to let me finish?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He seemed to ask. For the first time that night, Aida let out a small genuine smile.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Aziel thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a smile. That's good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother had me out of wedlock. In Illyrian culture, that is considered to be one of the most despicable acts that can be committed. They, sadly, do not believe in ending a child's life prematurely to right that wrong. So I was allowed to live.” Aida did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> miss the way he said sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was born my father allowed me grace until I was old enough to survive without the milk from my mother's breast, then threw me underground.” She clutched his wrists tighter as she watched him pull farther and farther out of his own mind. Aida was able to get his attention by gently bumping her nose against his, his eyelids fluttering as his eyes focused on her face again. She smiled, encouraging him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These,” He started as he tapped his fingers against her cheek, “were given to me by my half-brothers. For all their legitimacy, they acted more like bastards than noble-born sons.” Aida could tell he was stalling; trying to feed her unimportant details to avoid getting to the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wanted to see how strong the Illyrian healing powers I had been gifted by my father were. One night, when the rest of the castle was asleep, they came into the cell my father kept me in. They coated my hands in oil before I had the chance to react, then lit a flame to them. But not before making me beg for them to have mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azriel-” She started but was cut off as he kissed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say anything. Don’t bring this up again. I’m just glad that you are able to take such comfort in them.” Azriel said after he pulled away. Aida nodded, she could tell that from the way he practically silenced all hope of conversation on the topic that it still hurt to think about. It wasn’t healthy, what he was doing. She should know. He was very old, and that had happened when he was very, very young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many people have you told? Other than me?” Aida asked. He looked at her, warring between standing his ground about no more conversation, but ultimately giving in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she could only assume that he was barely skimming the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this wasn’t even the full story, was it?” Azriel shook his head. She knew when to push and when to let things go, and by the way his hands had begun to tense around her face she could sense that he was reaching a point that if she pushed, she would end up doing more harm than good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for sharing that with me,” Aida said, turning her head slightly to kiss his hands again. That seemed to always be the first thing her mind went to when she wanted to convey emotions she couldn’t quite vocalize. “It was nice and all, but my ex-husband beats your shitty brothers any day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have permanent scarring.” Azriel countered, a small smile coming to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go to certain parts of the city.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucked up. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have shadows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida had to bite her lip not to laugh. At least he was playing into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I became the best manipulator in Prythian. You didn’t really believe that sob story I just told you, did you? For the court’s spymaster you sure do a shitty job of it. And fuck off, okay spooky man. Not all of us get rewarded for our trauma.” Aida said, raising her eyebrow at the male as a loud laugh sounded from his throat. She smiled, dropping her hands from his as she stared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m cold, let's get out.” She stood up, her body immediately shivering from the change in temperature. Azriel waited until she had completely left the tub to follow suit, reaching out to grab the towel she offered him. His wings shook, the water flying off as they attempted to dry themselves. Aida noticed this and raised her eyebrows as she stood naked in front of him, using her towel to dry her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They dry quickly. It just takes a little movement. The water either seeps into the skin or it falls off when you shake them.” He moved his right wing harder as an example, the excess water falling to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They better. I don’t want to sleep next to something that feels like a wet dog.” Aida patted her body down quickly, most of the water having already evaporated by the time she finished with her hair. Shit, her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a tie by any chance? I can’t leave it out at night.” Azriel nodded, going into a drawer underneath the bathroom sink. There were tons of ties, big and small, in a cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I should be offended.” Aida teased. She knew that those weren’t for him or his long-haired brother. A ladies man, she never would have guessed. Shaking his head, Azriel gently patted her bare hip before making his way out of the bathroom, discarding his towel as he left. Just like last time, when Aida moved to take a peek Azriel wreathed his backside in shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not funny!” Aida whined, sticking her tongue out at him when he didn’t bother to reply.  Giving up trying to see him, she began on her hair. She didn’t have access to her usual products and combs, and she doubted any of his previous women shared the same hair type as she did. As long as she could tie it up for the night, she couldn’t complain. Aida had finished two out of the four braids she planned to do when Azriel walked back in, a pair of black sweatpants hanging low on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” She mumbled, a tie held between her teeth as she used both of her hands to start the third french braid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have to tie it up every night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh you poor, sweet boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aida thought as a small smile came to her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that my curls don’t lose their shape. It helps it grow, keeps them healthy.” She said, angling towards her right so she could see her fingers work through the braid. He was silent as he watched her, his shadows swimming around his chest and shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you push them away? The shadows” Aida asked after he didn’t say anything for a while. Azriel shrugged, his eyes watching as they moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you, I don’t want to make people uncomfortable.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel smiled and ducked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t keep them from you if that’s what you’re asking.” She nodded, glancing over in his direction as she started the last braid. It was then that she noticed the shirt in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to give that to me? Or am I supposed to sleep naked?” Azriel sheepishly held it out to her, like he had forgotten the reason for coming into the bathroom in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon I’ll have enough shirts for a whole collection,” Aida said, dropping her mouth open dramatically as she gasped. She motioned with her head for him to put it on the counter, she’d get into it once she finished her last braid. Rolling his eyes, Azriel left the room. Quickly finishing her hair, she slipped into the shirt. Just as all the other ones, it was incredibly long. It was a dark green long-sleeved shirt with buttons that would turn it from a crew neck to a V neck. The lights went out the second she left the room, the only light now came from the moon that shone in through the windowed double doors that led to his balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel was already in the bed, his massive body facing the bathroom. For no reason at all, Aida skipped towards him. A giggle coming out of her mouth when Azriel huffed in exasperation. He opened the sheets for her, allowing her to slip into bed next to him. She didn’t need to be told twice, she was curled into his tattooed chest in less than a second, their legs tangling together beneath the covers. Aida tucked her head into his neck, one arm going underneath her head as the other rested against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no going back after this, is there?” Aida asked, her breath tickling Azriel’s neck. He let out a deep breath, his fingers moving slowly along her thigh. It was a few minutes before he spoke again, his mind going through everything that had been shared and confessed between them in the past few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. There isn’t.” He agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Aida said, tapping her finger against him as she sighed, “good.” His lips pressed to her head as the last word left her mouth. Aida smiled gently, her own pressing to the male's neck as she drifted to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel forced himself to stay awake. It wasn’t that hard, he only slept through the night when she was with him. But he made sure to take extra care tonight, only slipping out of the bed to dress himself once he was certain she wouldn’t wake up anytime soon. Going to his dresser he put on a shirt, covering himself with a coat as well. He wasn’t going far, but for the amount, he hounded his brothers about their clothing choices in the winter he figured he should take his own advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel was still angry, so absolutely livid that even as he silently walked onto the balcony and closed the doors behind him, he didn’t feel the cold. He only felt that deep, simmering rage as he took to the skies. He didn’t know how much time he had spent up there, his brain overflowing with ideas for how he would punish the Kingsfield boy for what he had done to the woman sleeping soundly in his bed. In fact, it took all of his self-control to not fly directly to their family house and murder the male in his sleep right then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that's not what he slipped away to do tonight. With a clear head, Azriel shot towards Aida's house. Just as they left it, the door was locked from the inside. He winnowed into the house and again had to remind himself why he left. He didn’t have the same ability that Rhys and Mor had to be able to make things appear and disappear at will, so he would have to clean everything himself. He started with the glass, sweeping it into a dustpan he had found in the closet next to the door. Discarding that in the trash bag he had hung from the door, Azriel cleaned the table next. The other chair was smashed beyond use, so he broke it into smaller pieces and threw it away. The table was still intact, but its legs were wobbly. Sitting on his knees Azriel went in and tightened the screws, making sure it wouldn’t collapse the next time she wanted to use it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he was completely finished, the food thrown out, the pots discarded right along with them, the glass picked up from the kitchen, and the fridge connected to the wall, it was getting close to 3 am. As he went through the house he made sure to take down the names of all the distributors in his mind. The companies that produced the living room set, her torn couch, her dishes. He even made sure to remember the artists of the paintings that hung in this room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to replace it all, everything that had been destroyed. Azriel knew she didn’t have the money, she told him herself as she wept on the floor. He didn’t know how else to help her. His words would do nothing, and he figured most of his actions would mean little as well. But he could do this. Rhys paid him copious amounts of money that he rarely ever touched. He bought himself an expensive house, nice clothes, but even then his account was still a bottomless pit. Azriel would rather spend thousands on Aida when she truly needed it than let it collect dust in his account. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no way of knowing whether or not she would accept his help. But he damn sure try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida sunk into the warmth of the covers, her face cocooned in the exact space she had left it the night before. Azriel’s arms were draped around her body, one of his wings wrapped around her as well. She groaned, scrunching her face up as red shone through her eyelids. Her eyes were still closed, but the sun still managed to get through anyway. Grumbling a soft “no,” into his skin she pulled the covers further above her head, Aida’s face slipping out of his neck to rest on his chest. Azriel chuckled from above her, already awake as he watched the smaller woman struggle. Being an Illyrian warrior meant being used too early mornings. It wasn’t even that early, the clock on Azriel’s wall telling him that it was only nine o’clock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodmorning.” She might not be a morning person, but the shadowsinger’s morning voice was all the motivation she needed to open her eyes and slowly come out of her blanket burrito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please keep talking,” Aida begged, kissing his throat painfully soft. He chuckled again, his hand pressing her closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodmorning Aida.” He repeated, looking down at her as she kissed her way up the column of his throat. She continued to kiss along his jaw, both of her hands pressing against his chest as she sat up more in the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodmorning Azriel,” Aida whispered against his lips, her own tugging into a wide smile. He hummed, some of his dark hair falling into his face as he looked at her through his slightly hooded eyes. “My breath probably smells bad, sorry about -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel sure didn’t seem to give a rat's ass about how god's awful her breath smelled as he pulled her in for a kiss. Her hands pressed firmly against his chest, her back arching as he wrapped his other arm around her, his hand gently pushing her head closer to his. By the time they pulled away, Aida was breathless. A lazy smile appeared on Azriel’s face as he took in the female's flushed appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m making you breakfast for that.” Aida decided, groaning as she stretched out her tired and unused arms and legs. Azriel made a face as she pushed the top of her head into his chin, trying to move his face to avoid the pressure. Aida shook her head furiously, trying to wake herself up faster. When she finally felt alert enough she sat on the edge of the bed, wiggling her toes a bit before getting up. She was about halfway to the door when she realized that Azriel wasn’t following her. In fact, he was propped up on his hand as he watched her walk away, that smile still plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida rolled her eyes and she walked back towards the bed, “Get up. You’ll want to eat what I cook.” She grabbed his hand, tugging the male out of bed. Not letting go of his hand, she led him out of the room and down the hall. There wasn’t much to remember, for where she needed to go his upstairs floor plan was relatively easy to remember. She was only here for him, his food, and his marvelous kitchen. She didn’t need to know anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Aida started as she opened his fridge, “Where are your eggs?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. borderline - tame impala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't even know what the chapter titles mean anymore. if u want i'd suggest listening to the song during the memory :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just like the last time Aida had stayed over at the shadowsinger’s house, it was well into the afternoon before they left. He flew her this time, her washed clothes bundled in her hands as they soared through the skies. The flight was quick, and Aida had to remind herself to ask him to take her out longer next time they got together. Azriel had unlocked the door from the inside when he left earlier that morning but made sure to put a ward around it should Malakai try to return. It broke the second they landed on her front steps, the small extension of power flooding back into Azriel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing anything on Wednesday?” Aida asked, her fingers playing with the ends of her four braids. Azriel shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I feel like that’s going to change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a show at eight at a restaurant downtown, the Eulogy or something like that. Can you and Mor make it?” He nodded again. “And bring the other bat with you, he’s beginning to grow on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods help us all if Cassian and Aida ever become friends, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azriel thought. Aida and Mor were already bad enough, he didn’t need his brother thrown into the mix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Epiphany?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Eulogy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that place!” Aida explained, clapping her hands once the name came to her. Good, Wednesday then. As much as she hated to say it, she didn’t want to have to wait another three days to see the male again. She was really beginning to grow used to his steady company in her life. After last night all thoughts of taking it slow had flown out the window. She would still be cautious, he already knew about Malakai. But there were other things that she didn’t have to tell him if she didn’t want to. He had to earn the right to know more of her. Prove to her that he wouldn’t just use that information against her later on down the road. If there was one thing she knew, it was that the withholding of information was going to be the hardest part of all this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite herself, Aida always fell very fast and VERY hard. Most of the time it worked in her favor, she had always been a great judge of character. But the one time she messed up, it nearly cost her everything. It wasn’t like her relationship with Malakai had always been terrible, it was truly beautiful in the beginning. She thought this was the man she would start a family with. Now, the thought of letting a child anywhere near him was almost comical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come in?” Aida asked as she turned the handle on her front door. Her brows furrowed when she realized that it wasn’t locked from the inside like Azriel had left it last night. It wasn’t locked, period. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, fuck, fu -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You can open it,” Azriel coaxed, a small smile coming to his lips as he put his palm flat against the door and pushed it the rest of the way open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” She wondered aloud, taking slow steps into the house as she looked around. “Did you-?” She trailed off, her arm reaching behind her to wave in Azriel’s general direction. His deep laugh sounded from behind her as he tucked his wings and followed her into the house. The house was spotless, the debris and mess all cleaned away, the smell was gone too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The couch should be here tomorrow afternoon, and so should the table and chairs. Your kitchen will take longer to fix, and I left some money on the counter for food. If I’ve overstepped I can just cancel the orders, it's no problem.” Azriel rambled nervously, again mistaking her silence for anything other than admiration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just shut the fuck up for two seconds, yeah?” There wasn’t much to look around, her first-floor plan was pretty open. There was no glass on the floor, the table and chairs had been thrown away, same with the couch. She was thankful that none of those things really had any significance to her, they weren’t family heirlooms, she just thought they were pretty in the storefronts she had spied them in. Her kitchen on the other hand. He had cleaned up the floor and the food, but her pans and her stove were beyond repair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel walked behind her, making his steps echo off of the floor as not to startle her when he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him, tears in those big brown eyes of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna cry.” She said, her face forming the most adorable pout as she wrapped her arms around his middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna cry?” He asked with a chuckle, his own arms resting on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Aida said as she shook her head, her face turning into a frown as she tried her hardest to stand her ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Azriel had to fight with everything in his body to stop himself from laughing as he felt her tears slide through the thin fabric of his shirt. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Aida acting like she wasn’t moved to tears, Azriel acting as though he had no idea the woman was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had overstepped, he had grossly overstepped. But how could she say no? She knew how she could make up the funds quickly, but being connected to the court's spymaster made that avenue more trouble than it was worth. She could pick up extra shifts, and plan more shows, but she could only do so much without running herself into the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing she valued more than anything was her financial independence. She hated taking handouts. When Ophelia offered to buy her a new house, Aida outright refused. She’d rather go back home and live with her parents where she would be of some help rather than force her mother figure to drop thousands on her, although she knew the older woman would do it without question. But she was changing, however slowly. And she was too tired to fight him on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it, okay. I can’t have you spending money on me like this. How much do I even have to pay you back?” Aida asked when she finally pulled back, not ashamed to use his shirt to wipe away her small tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I have more money than I know what to do with. I don’t mind spending it on this. You need it more than I do.” He said, his hands tucking themselves into his pocket when he backed away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so I’m a charity case now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel gave her a look that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know that’s not what I meant. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you, Wednesday Aida.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, dropping her hands as well and walking into her kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wednesday.” She called back, soon after she heard her front door shut. Finally, alone, Aida let out the squeal she had been holding back ever since falling asleep in Azriel’s arms last night. Gods, she was getting lucky with him. Very lucky. She didn’t question how he knew what to get, it was his job to know things after all. He had probably found the company's name somewhere. Wherever he got the information, she was incredibly thankful and would spend the rest of her life repaying him even if he didn’t want to accept it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Examining her house one last time, Aida went upstairs to her room. She was still emotionally drained from yesterday, as she was after all her interactions with Malakai. And while Azriel’s company had been an invaluable help, she needed alone time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the promise of Wednesday, she found sleep quite easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not touching that.” Twenty-year-old Aida said as she crossed her arms in front of her from her spot on the riverbank.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I remember correctly, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> were the one who dragged </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> out here. And now you aren’t even gonna touch it?” Drew asked from her right. Aida shook her head, looking at the massive crocodile that was staring at the siblings menacingly from his spot on the bank. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aida had seen him earlier that morning while she was out riding her horse, Pearl. The thing was just laying there, half of his body submerged in the water while the other half lay in the sun. Being the curious girl that she was, she raced back home as fast as she could to collect Drew, throwing a bullshit excuse their parents’ way about heavy lifting. It was in the same spot she left it earlier, hadn't moved an inch. If she was going to do something stupid, she’d rather have Drew here to witness it as an accessory if something went wrong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are unbelievable. This is a waste of time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no, no. Okay. We touch it at the same time,” Aida amended, poking him in the butt with her giant stick as he turned around. Before she had the chance to react Drew had turned around and wacked her back with his own stick so hard the sound echoed through the surrounding trees.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You son of a bitch!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Watch how you speak about our mother.” Drew shot back as he jumped out of the way in time to nearly dodge Aida’s oncoming swing. For good measure, she made sure to land a hit on his back that had her older brother howling in pain on the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m gonna kill you someday. You know that?” Drew asked, scratching his back and wincing as he got up. Aida only smiled and grabbed his wrist. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“On three, got it?” She asked, glancing at Drew as both of them crept closer and closer to the beast. He nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One. Two - ”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, wait. No, on ‘go’ okay? One, two, three, go,” Her brother said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aida rolled her eyes; she knew Drew was stalling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One.” They were so close, they could see the full length of his body, above and beneath the water.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Two.” This was such a terrible idea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Three.” Their sticks were inches away from his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“GO!” Drew had to physically haul Aida from the ground when the crocodile snapped its massive jaws at them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Run!” He yelled, grabbing Aida’s arm and pulling her away from the river. Aida only looked over her shoulder once only to see the reptile snap its teeth at her ankles as it ran on its little legs behind him. The younger fae let out what was between a scream and a cry as she followed her brother further and further away from the water. Drew didn’t seem to care how much noise he made as he cut through the trees, low hanging branches cutting across each of their faces. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They can run on land?” Aida screamed as she fought to keep up with her brother, his hand still grasped tightly around her arm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re telling me you didn’t fucking know that before you dragged our asses out here!” Drew yelled back, covering his face with his forearm to shield it from the cutting leaves. Aida was about to respond, but promptly shut her mouth when she heard the crocodile let out a roar behind them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I get eaten today Aida, I swear to fuck I’m going to kill you with my bare fucking hands you fucking lunatic.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That was fair,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Aida thought to herself. At this point, she didn’t think she was in control of her body anymore, her legs were pumping themselves as that survival instinct kicked in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that adrenaline was running out, fast. While she was physically active, running such a short sprint in a matter of minutes was not the easiest for her. She wasn’t often put in situations where she was running for her life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aida let out a yelp of relief when their house finally came into view. At this point, she couldn't hear the beast behind them. It must have stopped chasing them a while back, but that didn’t stop the siblings from waving their hands frantically at their older brother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Callahan put down the bale of hay that he was holding to stare incredulously at his two younger siblings. He was much older than the two of them, a sixty to his brother’s thirty-five and his sister’s twenty. He was truly handsome. With dark brown skin, beautiful hazel eyes, and long locs that reached his back. Callahan held up his hands, his eyes searching for the cause of their distress as they crashed into the barn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If either of you say something stupid I swear to the mother...” Callahan trailed off. They were both panting like dogs as they hunched over their knees, Aida letting out one of the most dramatic gasps that he had ever heard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She almost killed us!” Drew screeched. Callahan's eyes shot to his sister. He didn’t even want to know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You agreed. Take responsibility for your actions.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“MY actions. MINE!” Drew said, turning on his sister as he pointed viciously at her. She waved him off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where do mom and dad think you are?” He asked, crossing his muscled arms over his chest as he looked down at his siblings. He towered over both of them, Aida taking after their mother with her height.  Drew and Aida looked at each other before moving their eyes to their brother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Climbing trees.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Climbing - What are you, twelve? Climbing trees.” Callahan muttered the last part under his breath, shaking his head as began to stack the hay again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Being the eldest, he was rarely invited to go on his younger siblings’ wild adventures. Not that he minded, he worked most of the time anyway. They were closer in age and similar in personality. Where Drew was outgoing and loud like Aida, Callahan was more reserved and formal. Didn’t offer his opinions unless asked, was never rude, loved his parents. He was content to stay in their rural town all his life if that's what the Cauldron had planned for him. He didn’t yearn for the freedom that the City of Starlight would no doubt provide for the other two. They lived in the more rural area of the Night Court, sweeping hills with giant trees and beautiful lakes. There was a larger city nearby full of shops, trading centers, restaurants, and schools. But for the most part, it was just them, and their few and far between neighbors.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Drink some water before you pass out.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aida nodded eagerly, finally getting her breathing down to a reasonable pace as she reached for the glass of water that was sitting on the table, downing half of it in one gulp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Both of you,” Callahan said, glancing in Drew’s direction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m fine. Aida,” Drew nodded at her, making it known that he was fine with her drinking the rest of it. Aida looked at her brothers but found that they were now glaring daggers at each other. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As much as they fought and threw punches at each other, Drew was insanely protective of Aida, the same could be said for Callahan. She was the youngest, not to mention she was a female. They both knew she could hold her own, she had beaten Cal once in a fit of pure rage a few years ago, but that didn’t stop them from worrying about her. And in Drew’s case, that meant allowing Aida to drink as much water as she needed before getting some for himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not bothering to think much into it, Aida drank the rest of the water and muttered a small thank you to both of her brothers when she set it back down on the table. When Callahan went back to work, the other two decided to stay with him in the barn. Neither of them had come up with a valid excuse yet for the cuts and leaves that littered their bodies.  They didn’t leave the barn until all three of them smelled like horses and hay, and that was well after sundown.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They had barely crossed the threshold of their beautiful two-story home before their mother was upon them screeching, “Where were you three all day? Huh?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their mother was beautiful. Both of their parents were. One reason why Callahan and Drew were always so worried for Aida’s wellbeing and safety is because she was the exact mirror of their Alicia, who still had males chasing after her even in her older age, and with a ring on her finger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They were helping me in the barn,” Callahan said before either of his two stupid siblings had the chance to open their mouths.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You said you were going to climb trees.” Their father - Dario - said, not looking up from his book. Aida almost spilled then, but a quick scathing look from Drew had her mouth closed shut.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They were, then they came back and helped me with the hay. We’re fine mom. You can see for yourself if you don’t believe us, everything is stacked.” Alicia gave each of her children a look. While Callahan gave her a reassuring smile, the other two barely glanced up from the floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright. Go get washed up before dinner. I don’t need the three of you stinking up this house any longer.” With a whip of the towel, she had in her hands, the three siblings made for the stairs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dinner, as usual for the Laurent family, was delicious. Well done streaks, potatoes, and greens were passed around the table until all of the plates and bowls were cleared completely. No leftovers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They had all gone to the back porch when they finished, Alicia and Dario getting some of the good wine out from the cellar for no other reason than because they felt like it. Aida sat cuddled up on her mother’s lap, while the men were spread across the rest of the chairs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you tired, sweetie?” Alicia asked, soothingly brushing back Aida’s hair. She shook her head, but her mother knew she was incredibly close to falling asleep right there in her lap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d assume so. Running from a crocodile should prove to be a very tiring task.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wide awake, Aida shot up in the seat earning a laugh from her mother.“You knew?” She whisper-yelled, standing up from the chair and brushing her pants. Her mother only nodded, a fond smile coming to her face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The two of you were screaming loud enough to wake the neighbors. Of course, I knew. You are very lucky that Cal found you before your father did.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aida couldn’t argue with her there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I’m tired now mom, goodnight,” Aida said, ending the conversation before her mother made her feel any more embarrassed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodnight guys.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodnight Aida.” The three men chorused, barely sparing her a glance before going back to their conversation. Giving her family one last look, Aida retreated inside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That night, she dreamt of horse-sized crocodiles. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING!<br/>leave comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. crazy to hope - grace weber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>..... hehe sorry for the wait. i'm just about finished with my applications, but now i have to start scholarships :(.<br/>anyways i hope y'all like this chaoter! filth coming soon hehehe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just as Azriel said, exact replicas of Aida’s destroyed couches arrived the next day. It frustrated her to no end that the men and women who brought the items woke her up at the ass crack of dawn to deliver them, but at least she had new furniture. Aida took Fiona and Johanes grocery shopping with her after school and bought the three of them more than enough food. They filled up the pantries and fridges in both houses, and the money that was left over Aida kept stored away. Solstice was only a short ways away, and her gift circle had grown considerably since last year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Tuesday came around she was woken up in the same manner as before, but this time it wasn’t movers standing outside her door, it was a single contractor who said they were ready to take a look at her kitchen. Aida’s smile was as bright as the stars themselves as she led the faerie into her kitchen, explaining the damage that had been done and what exactly she needed to have fixed. When Aida asked how much she owed, the woman just smiled softly and said it had all been taken care of</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azriel you sneaky fucking bastard,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aida thought to herself. She was seriously going to have to talk to him about his spending habits in relation to her person. That same morning, a letter came in the mail with an address stamp from her hometown. She had two guesses to what it could be, her parents begging her to come home so they could mourn Drew together, or a letter from Natalie saying that they’d be in the city in the coming week. She prayed it was the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sister, I hope this letter finds you well,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girls and I are very excited to see you next week, and although the circumstances will be less than ideal, they look forward to this visit every year. Zia is thrilled to not share a room with me and her sister this time, she hasn’t shut up about it for days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone misses you here, especially your parents. It’s been years, A, You can’t avoid her forever. You’ll have to see her eventually, now that she’s fading. Put on your big girl pants and get over it. Callahan misses you as well, he was here for a few weeks over the summer. At least you keep in contact with him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways, we have too much to catch up on that I can’t fit in a letter, so I’ll say it in person next Thursday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Much love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Natalie</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After reading the letter, Aida could confidently say she would have rather read something from her parents. Her sister in law always knew exactly what to say to hit her gut, even when she was thousands of miles away. Damn Drew for marrying a literal saint. She folded the letter to put it back in the envelope, then put it in the small box where she stored the rest of her letters from her family members. She had been doing this for as long as she could remember, keeping letters. It had started off with birthday cards when she was younger, but when she moved into the city she began storing all sorts of letters. Birthday, Check-Ins, Christmas, Starfall, and everything in between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida was incredibly grateful that nobody was banging on her door in the early hours of Wednesday. She still had to wake up early for her shift at work, but at least she could do it on her own damn time. Going to the bathroom, she showered and did her hair, choosing to tie it back into a simple ponytail to contain all of her curls. After she finished dressing she went downstairs and grabbed a few snacks from her cabinets. She figured she would eat at work, her kitchen still wasn’t clean enough to cook big meals in yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning my people.” She greeted upon walking up to the counter, the restaurant had yet to open for the day. Fiona and Johanes turned from their spot at the bar, each pulling her in for their own hug as she kissed them gently on the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna goooo.” Hanes whined as he slumped against Aida, stirring his coffee slowly with the spoon in his hands. The older fae rolled her eyes and looked down at the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d much rather be in bed right now, but alas, here we are. Cope.” He groaned and picked his head up, grabbing his take away cup as he got out of the chair. The boy stretched and yawned, the most high pitch noise leaving his mouth as he did so. Aida, Fiona, and Marcy only spared each other a glance before doubling over with laughter, Johanes’ protests drowned out by the sound of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you like this? Please, I’d actually like to know.” Fi joked, wiping the tears that had appeared at the corner of her eyes from laughing so hard as she too got out of her chair. Johanes just rolled his eyes, clearly dejected. Aida smiled, giving him a quick wink when she caught his eye. And just like that, his beautiful smile came back up onto his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here when you guys get back. But I have a show tonight so I won’t be staying long after we close.” She called after her kids, they both nodded and voiced their confirmation on their way out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you be my mom too?” Marcy asked with a pout, sporting her signature look with a rag tucked into her pants. Aida looked at the girl, the fronts of her fiery red hair tied back out of her freckle-ridden face. She could understand why Mor was so drawn to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course baby, come here,” Aida said with a smile, bringing her friend into a tight hug which she eagerly responded to. “How are you, Marcy.” She asked after the woman practically refused to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a hug,” Marcy mumbled into Aida’s shirt. That was reason enough, Aida thought as she gave her friend a quick squeeze before letting her go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on love. Let's get to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And work they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida didn’t know what it was, but the breakfast line today stretched further out the door than it usually did. Even the dine-in line was starting to pile up. But she wasn’t one to complain. She was exhausted, truly, and utterly exhausted, but at least they’d all be getting a sizable paycheck. Not to mention the tips that most of their generous customers often gave them. As she always did, Mor stopped in to visit for a few short minutes. Effectively flustering Marcy and earning a scolding about it from Gina or Aida had started to become a routine for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until lunch that Aida was able to take a break, during which she went to the upstairs apartment and stole some of her kids’ hot chocolate for herself. There was nothing more relaxing than the distant noise of clatter. Dishes being clanked together, muffled voices, the sound of the wind brushing against the windows. When Aida sat on the couch in the living room, her mind began to wander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing specific, just flitting about to whatever thought managed to get her attention first. Sometimes she would think about how she was an unfit mother, and how her two twins would be much better off elsewhere, other times she thought about asking Ophelia for some of her famous peach cobbler. A new thought that had started barging in at the most unwanted of times, was the shadowsinger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida could think about that male for hours if time allowed it. Hours. The way he carried himself, the way he felt against her, the way he spoke and the tone of his voice. Aida almost smashed the coffee cup over her head for thinking such a thing. His voice. Gods she needed to get out more. Or maybe out, without him? They hadn’t defined what this thing was between them. Whether or not it was monogamous. Of course it wasn’t, how could it be. Up until a few nights ago, they had been stranger-friends. He was more than welcome to fuck any male or female he saw fit, as she was sure he already had. But that begged the question, why hadn’t she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it because some subconscious part of her mind wanted him, and not just for the sex? Him. For the late-night talks that extended into the early hours of the morning, for the breakfast hours, and the few seconds they would take to look at each other when they woke up in each other's embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid. Shut the fuck up. Stupid. Stupid.” Aida muttered to herself, shaking her head as she stood from the couch. She was sure she had well surpassed the scheduled time for her lunch break. Making sure to wash the dish she used for her drink, Aida tied her hair back up and made her descent down the stairs, ready for the madness that the next few hours would surely bring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rush had started to die down by the time she had thrown on an apron and got to work in the kitchen. For owning a restaurant, she wasn’t doing as much cooking as she would have originally thought she would. But who was she to complain, there were plenty of hours at home to make up for all the last time in the shop. As the day ticked by, Aida seated her favorite regulars, friends in passing, and fresh new faces into her safe space. The ones she didn’t know, she dedicated the time to try to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That green looks magnificent on you. Is that your favorite color?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ate those eggs like your life depended on it sweets, would you like another plate? On the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a nice rest of your day!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time closing rolled around, Aida was fresh out of pleasantries and ready to sleep. Sadly for her, the day had just barely begun. It was around five when Gina and Marcy had closed and locked the restaurant after spending the last hour upstairs playing a game of cards with the twins. Fiona was becoming quite the liar, Aida noticed after she won three rounds of BS. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any plans for the night?” Aida asked, situating her purse over her shoulder as she watched Gina finish the lock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting laid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you aren’t careful you’ll end up with another demon running around begging to be fed,” Aida said, smirking as she watched her friend scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, what are your plans for the night oh high and mighty one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting laid,” Aida responded, her smile widening as she watched Gina roll her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're unbelievable. Go home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And home she went.  It took everything in her body not to crash onto the downstairs couch. Instead, Aida trudged up the stairs and into her room, where she immediately landed on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So much for not taking a nap. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aida thought as she drifted to sleep, fully clothed, on her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, her internal clock was so alert that her brain only allowed her body to sleep for one hour before forcing her brain activity to start up again. Aida groaned and stuffed her face into her dark blue covers as she willed herself to go back to sleep, but alas, her body would not listen. With a groan she finally got up, an inhuman noise making its way out of her throat as she stretched her tired limbs. She glanced at her clock, 6:27 it read. Good, she had a solid hour before she had to leave. The walk, as per usual, would be grueling. The only light at the end of this blister-inducing tunnel was the knowledge that Azriel would be there. And, Mor and Cassian, but that was unimportant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a new sense of purpose, Aida shed her layers and went to work. She showered first, washing off a days worth of kitchen smell that clung to her body like a second skin. Using her various oils, shampoos, conditioners, and masks, Aida painstakingly washed and detangled her hair. She would have time to do a bigger and better wash once the weekend hit, but for now, this would have to do. When she finished in the shower she opened the only window in the room, allowing the stream to let up and unfog the mirror. As she waited for her bathroom to clear, Aida put her hair in a shower cap and went to her closet. She had a vague idea of what she wanted to wear tonight already at the forefront of her brain. Upon laying out her desired items on the bed for inspections, she deemed her choices good enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black, ribbed, button-down off the shoulder crop top and a vibrant orange skirt lay face up on her bed. The skirt had a large slit on the left side and left only an inch of space between the beginning of the slit and the top of the skirt, a design that would leave most -  if not all - of her left leg on display. When she finished getting dressed, and her bathroom had finished airing out Aida did her hair. The style was simple, two french braids that finished halfway down her back. To finish it off, she tied two green ribbons onto the ends of the braids, securing them tightly to ensure they wouldn’t be falling off anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, she slipped into her white shoes an hour after she started dressing. Perfectly on time. Tonight's show was at a more casual venue, an after-hours coffee shop. At night, they invited musicians to perform to help further the calm atmosphere that the restaurant had. Aida had studied for her entrance exams there more times than she could count and always found the smooth music in the background calming. She was grateful to be able to pay that back in one of the only ways she knew how. Gathering her needed items - the sandals she would change into for the set, lip balm, and her wallet and keys - and stuffing them in her brown leather purse,  Aida left the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The restaurant was closer to the Sidra, well, at least close enough to get a decent view of it from the windows of the storefront. It probably took a total of twenty minutes to walk the distance. At this point, Aida couldn’t even complain about the far distances she had to travel in her everyday life. Living in the middle of the giant city had its perks, but its downfalls were hard to ignore. One was the fact that the cost of housing was absolutely outrageous. But Aida knew the life she wanted to build for herself after Malakai, and she didn’t stop until she got it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two, the walk to Ophelia’s house was a walk she dreaded making. A few years ago, Aida had finally been smart enough to stop walking miles across town in shoes that made her want to cut her feet off. Sometimes, it was unavoidable, like when she went out dancing or on dates. But events like these were the perfect time to use her not-so-secret trick. Most of her gigs took place in the richer areas of the city, down by the river or in the heights. The uphill treks to the heights were some of the worst walks she had ever been on, which is why she dreaded going to Jai’s for rehearsals every week. At the same time, she couldn’t complain. His husband </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> built them a studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After letting her mind wander for far too long as she usually did, Aida arrived at the restaurant. She went in through the backdoor as instructed and was pleased to see most of the band was already there. Doing a quick headcount she saw that only Jai was missing, but that was to be expected. He had a very relative sense of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Angelo said by way of greeting, his piercing golden eyes watching her sit down on one of the chairs they were supplied in the little back room. Aida threw him a glare, unlacing her shoes and taking off her socks before she began slipping on her sandals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always have something to say, don’t you?” Aida teased, looking up at him through her lashes in a way she knew had most men fawned over. But not Angelo, no he just huffed in annoyance and pressed random keys on the saxophone that hung limply around his neck. Deciding not to feed into his already pissy attitude, Aida turned to the rest of her band and engaged them in a lively albeit quiet conversation. They had five minutes until they were live when Jai finally walked through those doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start.” He said, pulling his drumsticks out of his tote bag as he fixed his hat. The other five looked at each other skeptically, a grumpy Jai was never a good sign. Well, for them it wasn’t. Whenever that male was in a pissy mood his performance excelled by a shit ton, so in the end, none of them chose to complain as he led them out to the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida, dramatic as always, waited for the owner to announce her before smoothing down her skirt and strutting to the microphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to be late.” Azriel sighed as he fixed the collar of his cider colored overcoat. He stood in the foyer of Mor’s luxurious apartment, waiting for the woman in question to finally descend from her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a few days since he had last seen Aida, and with the way this past week had been going he was dying to get his hands on her. It had been constant war in his mind, this new situation with the Governor's family. For not only was Malakai an issue but his father, Warner, was as well. It hadn’t taken more than a watchful eye to determine that things were off in that household, specifically concerning the women. He had no way of knowing for sure, but if Azriel had to guess he'd say the abusiveness in that bloodline was passed down from male to male. A sense of dominance, power, Azriel honestly couldn’t give a fuck. All he knew was that the information provided to him by his spies and shadows had his skin crawling to take the whole damn family to the Court of Nightmares for an extended vacation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian seemed to sense his mind was elsewhere when he called from the couch, “You good, Az?” The shadowsinger nodded as he turned to face his brother. His long hair was tied up in a bun, loose strands of his curly hair falling out to frame his face. He chose to wear a striped long sleeve shirt that night, paired with a pair of black pants and shoes. For Cassian, the outfit was more than Azriel expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for himself, he stayed with his usual monochromatic palette, although the colors were different this time. Forgoing his usual black attire, Azriel decided to wear a collection of browns. The overcoat was dark, a rust-like color. For his first layer, he wore a beige long-sleeved shirt and chose to tuck it into his dark brown pants. He, unlike his brother, decided to wear white shoes that night. If Cassian noticed the somewhat drastic changes in colored clothes, he didn’t comment on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mor!” Azriel called, peeking his head up her grand staircase that led to the second floor of the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, Jeez! Hasn't anybody told you not to rush a woman when she’s getting ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have, multiple times in fact. But that still doesn’t change the fact that we’re late.” Cassian said, adding on to Azriel's previous statement. Thankfully, neither of the boys had to wait much longer. Mor grumbled out a curse both of them decided to ignore as she made her way down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mor had on a simple white sweater dress, her neck, wrists, and fingers adorned with gold jewelry. The most vibrant thing about her outfit was the bold red makeup she applied to her lips. With a dramatic wave of her hands, the blonde ushered the males out of her house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want to be late.” She mocked as she locked the door from the outside. No sooner had she put the keys in her little black purse did she winnow the three of them outside of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is humble,” Cassian muttered, turning around to take in their surroundings. While his brother did it out of curiosity for the place they rarely visited, Azriel’s scan was second nature. Who was walking in the area, the types of houses, the chatter coming from inside. After his subconscious deemed their area safe he stepped towards the door, his fingers wrapping around the curved metal handle as he opened it. The people closest to the door shivered and wrapped their coats closer to their bodies. Azriel nodded at his friends, signaling for them to hurry in so he could ease the discomfort of the people in question. Both Mor and Cassian uttered their thanks as they walked in. The three of them choose a window seat that overlooked the Sidra, all the while being within perfect viewing distance of the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Azriel gazed up at the stage, the two troublemakers turned to each other, knowing smiles on both of their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is so fucked.” Cassian whispered to the blonde, his eyes alight with mischief. Mor nodded and took her lip between her teeth in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Completely done for.” She agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well just pull out the ring right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m seeing two kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mates?” Cassian asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not,” Mor said, her attitude sobering up the second the word flew from the Illyrian's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, fuck Mor.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Azriel thought to himself. She had prepared him a dish on their second date, and he sure as hells didn’t feel the glimmer of a bond in her presence. But the way she shut down the idea like it was completely out of the picture made him worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to ruin the fun,” Cassian said with a pout, leaning back in his chair as he turned his attention to the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know I can hear you right,” Azriel said, cutting the blonde off. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously though Az, taking her to meet the family already.” This male just didn’t know when to stop, did he? Azriel turned his eyes towards his brother as he shrugged off his overcoat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said she wanted you here. I specifically remember her telling me to ‘Bring the other bat with me.’” Azriel said, recalling the conversation they had in Aida’s freshly cleaned living room. Cassian chuckled quietly, motioning to a server with his head as he too turned his attention to the still empty stage. They were in the middle of ordering their drinks when the owner walked up to the stage and began listening off the setlist for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aphrodite, you may take the stage.” Azriel almost missed the calling of her name, his order falling flat in his mouth as he took in what the faerie had said. Aphrodite, not Aida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” The young female asked, pulling Azriel from the daze hearing her name entered him into. Cassian might be right, he had the potential to be well and thoroughly fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get a coffee, black.” With a smile, the girl left a ticket on their table before retreating back into the kitchens. Not that Azriel paid her any mind. No, his eyes were glued to the woman who had taken the stage, her legs propped up on the legs on a wooden stool that had been erected on the elevated hardwood floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shadows began to wreath in excitement the exact moment that Aida spotted him, a pleasant smile gracing her full lips as she smirked knowingly at the rest of the members in his party. Azriel tucked the shadows to his person just as quickly as they had begun to stir, keeping to his rule of keeping them at bay in heavily populated areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening everyone, I hope you’re all doing well.” Aida started. Her band hummed to life behind her, the distant sound of a song's intro being played on their instruments. “When I was a student in university I would often come here to cram for last-minute exams, a never-ending stream of caffeine flowing through my body. For any students here tonight just know…No, it doesn’t get any better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a while since Azriel had heard her voice, a few weeks at least. He was harshly reminded as to why he was so drawn to her in the first place when she began to sing, blessing the room and its occupants with her voice. </span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>┍━━━━━━━♔━━━━━━━┑</span></li>
<li>
<em><span>listen to, crazy to hope: grace weber</span></em>
</li>
<li><span>┕━━━━━━━♔━━━━━━━┙</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <b>
    <em>We met one night in the summer</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I never thought it would last</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Now your lips is all I remember</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And this heatwave got be wishing</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We could go back</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful, so fucking beautiful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azriel thought, his very soul attaching to the words that flowed out of her mouth. She looked radiant tonight, which was to be expected, as she always looked amazing. But there was something about tonight. The way her long white painted nails gently wrapped themselves around the microphone, the way she smiled oh so gracefully as she sang, the way her upper body swayed to the saxophone’s chords. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>This feels like a dream I had we were flying</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Holding on to hope like wings made of sand</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your love was like a puzzle</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And though it was trying</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You helped it all make sense</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>If they weren’t so newly into whatever it was that they were doing with each other, Azriel would have thought this was about him. Wings made of sand, but wings nonetheless. He knew he was grasping at straws, needle-thin straws that seemed to want his brain and heart to be thrust into a state of blind obsession. But he wouldn’t let that happen, not again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time. Time was key. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Even though its crazy how I want you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crazy how it feels to know you’re the one</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>See I know we don’t have odds in our favor</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But is it crazy to hope</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he wasn’t being crazy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azriel told himself when their eyes locked from across the room as she sang the last line. Is it crazy to hope? Yes, it was. A matter of weeks he had known this woman and she nearly had him wrapped around her delicate little finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>This feels like a dream I had we were flying</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Holding on to hope like wings made of sand</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your love was like a puzzle</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And though it was trying</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You helped it all make sense</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn me to hell I didn’t think it would sound this intimate when I put it on the setlist</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aida thought to herself, tearing her eyes away from Azriel’s to focus her attention elsewhere. It had been months ago when she wrote this beauty, way before Azriel had waltzed into her life. But singing it now, singing it with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the room. How the fuck did she manage to write this so...perfectly. She was sadly already mated, so there was no way it could have been the bond speaking to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Aida knew she didn’t love him, that much she was absolutely certain of. She knew what love felt like, and it wasn’t this. And she knew that Azriel knew it too. What they had was a mutual need-based relationship. They supplied each other with sexual companionship and someone to hold during the night. If she was being completely honest with herself, she wasn’t sure she even wanted to fall in love again. While it was a beautiful thing, to love, she also knew how horrid it could be. She loved Malakai, and he loved her. But even before things had gone bad, she had done things for him out of love that she would never even considered normally.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Even though it’s crazy how I want you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crazy how it feels to know you’re the one</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>See I know we don’t have odds in our favor</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But is it crazy to hope</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida’s eyes met Azriel’s for the second time that evening as she sang the last line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it crazy to hope?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A thoughtful smile graced her lips as she swayed to the music, the band carrying behind her as she adlibbed and held notes. Everything else in the room disappeared as she looked at Azriel. It would have been more subtle just to ask the question like a normal person. But hell, she wasn’t normal, and neither was their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so small, so barely there anyone who wasn’t looking would miss it. But she was looking, and she saw it. The subtle and slight dip of his chin as he kept their eyes connected. A nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it crazy to hope?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Apparently not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the last show, Azriel had attended where Aida - Aphrodite had only sung one song, she stayed on the stage for a solid hour. After their brief but meaningful exchange, Azriel had turned back to his friends, taking sips from the coffee the waitress had brought out while he was focused on the beautiful woman dominating the stage. The shadowsinger had to physically shake himself to get out of the daze she had trapped him in, an action that did not go unnoticed by Mor and Cassian. He couldn’t give less of a shit if they teased him relentlessly about it, he had communicated what he needed to, to Aida. And he knew she received his message loud and clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot how beautiful her voice was. Like fucking honey or something. Tell me Az, do you make her sing for you?” Azriel’s eyes turned on Cassian so fast the brunette flinched at the coldness that lay there. This was all too familiar. The Illyrian camps with Rhys and Feyre all those years ago. Cassian smirked. He knew Mor had cut him off abruptly when he alluded towards it earlier. But the glare he was receiving from the spymaster suggested otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about the mate's thing?” Cassian whispered, taking a bite of the pastry he had ordered. Azriel decided not to answer. Instead, he let his mind flow back to the problem that had been consuming his thoughts all week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malakai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By way of legality, he could do nothing. He could not unseat his family from their place of power, he could not hurt him nor break a single bone in his weak little body.  Neither could Rhys or Cassian. Nobody could touch that male. His family being as well known as they were, it would be nearly impossible. Warren was loved by the city's citizens, as during the winter months he often kept the poorer parts of the city from starving by lowering the prices of goods in certain areas. Malakai’s reputation was equally as magnificent. A beautiful ex-wife who owned a restaurant and sang in her free time, such a humble life. Azriel had found that during the course of their relationship, Malakai had donated lots of money to other up and coming businesses ranging from people who were in Aida’s line of work: editors, sports commentators, the lot. He spoke in classrooms, gave speeches to the masses. If he was being completely honest with himself, the Kingsfield clan was only a few steps down from the royal family themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If any harm came to their heads there would be warfare, true and utter civil unrest. More so than was worth it. The people would rebel, try to unseat or even worse, kill Rhysand for ordering the punishment. At first, Azriel had thought Aida stupid, but after his few days of digging, he realized the position she was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had little magic, that he knew of, which left her defenseless. She couldn’t set wards, couldn’t fight back without risking death on herself. So she had to take it, and pray that her constant rejections of the volatile male didn’t get her killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel didn’t realize how much of a headache he had given himself running circles around his brain until Mor reached out to him, her delicate hand breaking through the shadows that now swarmed his entire body. They were in the corner, so thankfully nobody was really turned towards them. His shadows were so rampant his body wasn’t even really there anymore. Just the essence of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. What were you saying?” Azriel asked the female, the shadows disbanding as he came back into his body again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just saying that we should go dancing afterwards, the four of us. I know it’s been a while since Aida has had the time. I think it would be fun. Are you up for it?” Mor asked, removing her fingers from Azriel’s clothed arm. He nodded as he downed the last of his coffee, looking at Cassian for confirmation as well. His brother smiled back at him, nodding his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you everybody for allowing me to provide your entertainment for the night. I had a wonderful time, and I hope to see you all again. Happy studies.” Aida said from her place on the stage. The audience clapped, a few males clapping more vigorously than was necessary. Azriel scowled internally and watched as their eyes trailed her body as she left the stage. More specifically the round of her ass that looked magnificent in that skirt she had on.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she’d take one of those men home tonight. They were handsome enough.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azriel thought, tapping his shadowed finger on his mug as he listened to Mor and Cassian's conversation about food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After leaving the stage Aida walked to the back room with more urgency than she’d ever be willing to admit. She had barely made it past the door when her bandmates cornered her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you’re fucking him. Please gods tell me you’re fucking the spymaster.” Sage said, excitedly plucking at the base with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What got that idea into your head Sage? Had one too many little pills with Max again?” Aida responded, doing the same routine as before when she sat down in the chair to change her shoes. This place wasn’t as fancy as the last restaurant, so she felt no need to dress up to greet people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are! Yoooo! You bagged the spymaster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I ever hear those words leave your mouth again I’ll cut your tongue off. The same can be said for the rest of you. Silence. Understood?” Aida said, her playful tone immediately falling off. The room nodded, knowing that while her threat was empty she would find some way to fuck with them that would most likely result in injury. Or at least permanent mental scarring. With a nod, Aida stood from the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re playing the memorial right?” The dark-skinned woman asked, fidgeting with her braids as she grabbed her purse. This time of year always made her uncomfortable, it made all of them uncomfortable for obvious reasons. Playing at the memorial was a true honor, and by whatever connections Jai possessed he had secured Aida a spot. Aida and Tia, their pianist, would play at the city-wide event on the water. It felt...out of place to have the rest of the band play on such a somber night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yours on Monday at noon?” Tia asked, picking up her bag as well as she began to walk with Aida towards the exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. See you then love. Bye, you guys.” Aida said, a dashing smile appearing on her face as she waved goodbye to her friends. They offered up their own words of parting in the pair's direction before they walked off. Tia exited out the back while Aida went through the side door to enter the dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spotted the trio immediately upon entering the main room, all three of them situated in the corner where she had last seen them. Just as she was about to make her way over to them, a male decided to block her path. Aida had to suppress an eye roll as she took in the look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. I just wanted to say that you have an amazing voice, like, wow. That was beautiful.” He said, his hands placed in his pockets as he looked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you hun, that’s very sweet.” Aida wanted this interaction to be over as soon as it started. She had waited all day to see her friends, and now her path was being blocked by an overconfident male. Pretty hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if I could take you out sometime if you’re up for it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least he was sweet,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aida thought to herself as she resituated her bag on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m seeing someone, I’m sorry. Enjoy the rest of your night.” Just to make the male feel already more rejected she decided to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and the most motherly look of regret she could. Across the room she heard someone choke on their water, her smile only grew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been too long since her and Azriel had been together sexually, but looking at him now, with a new change in color palette and his wings draped behind him the female was about ready to drop her clothes then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey handsome,” Aida said upon reaching the table, snaking an arm around Azriel’s shoulder. He offered her a smile, well more of a small quirk of his lips. She did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> miss the way his hand went to the back of her thigh and squeezed, his eyes trained on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tease. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you brought the man-child like I asked.” Four times. Four fucking times had this woman brought Cassian to his knees with a single sentence. He had finally met his match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kind of a bitch, do you know that Aphrodite?” The Illyrian said, crossing one giant leg over the other as he stared the woman down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d take being a bitch over voluntarily wearing a man bun in public.” She said with a shrug, his lips curving down into a playful frown as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Cassian just about started crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do this all day Cassian. Just let me know when I begin to hurt your feelings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, her and Amren will get along just fine. Always out to get me, what did I ever do to you?” Mor had to bite her finger to keep from bursting out laughing, and Azriel looked like he was about ready to do the same. He had his face tucked into Aida’s side, his smirk completely hidden as he tried not to laugh at the execution his brother was currently facing for the amusement of his woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope. Not that. Not his….Yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What Mor and Cassian couldn’t see was Azriel’s teeth gently prodding the bare skin of Aida’s waist. He still hadn't let go of her thigh from either. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s in a mood,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aida thought to herself as she watched Cassian unravel with no loss of amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you poor baby,” Aida said, laughter lacing her voice as she gently removed Azriel's fingers from her to walk over to the other winged male. Cassian, looking for all the world like a scolded child, pouted as he watched Aida approach him. He didn’t stop sulking until Aida wrapped her arms around his shoulder like she had similarly done with Azriel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s mean,” Cassian grumbled at Azriel. The shadowsinger smiled faintly and watched as Cassian slumped in his seat but allowed Aida to continue touching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get why you never wanted to introduce me to the rest of your family now,” Aida said, finally turning her attention to her long-time friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insufferable children, the lot of them,” Mor said, leaning back in her chair as she took a sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My condolences,” Aida replied, letting go of the bat to hug her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you two have anything better to do than make fun of us?” Azriel questioned, his smile only growing as he watched the females interact. It felt so right. Aida, here, interacting with his family like she hadn’t just really met Cassian for the first time not even three minutes ago. She was making it nearly impossible to keep his distance, take things slow. And her first song that night. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>be talking to her about that later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel knew he wasn’t being subtle about his intentions thus far. The biting, her thigh, the fact that he couldn’t keep his eyes off her chest as she bent over Cassian. He was glad their relationship started off the way it did. He carried no feelings of guilt for asking for sex and pleasure from her, no worry that he might be coming off as inappropriate. From the way Aida’s hand had subtly grabbed his hair and pulled earlier, the way she moved closer to him when he touched her, signaled to him that she wanted it just as badly as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going out dancing. Care to join?” Mor asked as she stood up from her seat. Aida looked at Azriel, who only gave her a shrug. It was scary how much she already understood what that small gesture meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d never pass up an opportunity to shake my ass for attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel shook his head as he stood up slowly. He didn’t bother putting his jacket on, instead, he just slung it over his arm. He had to clench his fist as he watched the way Cassian's eyes followed her backside as Aida walked to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he didn’t want his brother staring, he had to admit that she looked fucking amazing in that skirt. Her hips, her waist, her ass. He wanted to go dancing, and he knew Aida did as well. But he wanted nothing more than to fuck her until she saw the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d have to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Az,” Aida said, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Are you sure you don’t just want to go to your place? You seem awfully distracted tonight.” Her hand rested on his side, her strong fingers squeezing the skin through his shirt. Azriel groaned and took her hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience,” Azriel replied, slipping his hand through her own as he got ready to winnow them. Aida scowled when he spoke, he sure was having a fun time teasing her. It had barely been twenty minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were amazing tonight.” He complimented as he led her out of the restaurant. Jai would be taking care of the funds tonight, hence her not needing to stick around to get her share. She’d be able to pick it up at their next rehearsal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m amazing every night.” Aida winked, bumping Azriel with her hip when they stepped outside. No sooner had they left the building did Azriel winnow them. Aida made a noise latching onto Azriel as they were thrust through the world. The distance wasn’t far, but she still felt like vomiting when her feet touched solid ground again. She wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to get used to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever do that without telling me,” Aida muttered, her head falling onto Azriel’s shoulder as she tried to center herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, your highness. I’ll be sure to be more cautious in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a terrible person and I hope you burn in hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel let out a deep chuckle as he watched her. It was such second nature to him he forgot that Aida wasn’t accustomed to it, he didn’t even bother to ease into the trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save it you winged freak. You’re the one who refuses to take me home, so if you won’t do that, the least you can do is dance with me.” Azriel smiled at her clear sign of annoyance with his teasing. He wanted to get her worked up. It would make the end result that much more satisfying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to make her way towards the back of the line that stretched around the corner of the building when Azriel grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The line-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we have to wait in lines?” He asked her, nodding to the bouncer outside. He didn’t even need to show ID, everybody knew the spymaster's face. And if it wasn't his face that gave him away as being part of their High Lord's inner circle it must have been the wings. Or shadows.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK U FOR READING!!!<br/>leave comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. desperado - rihanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehehe ..... helloooo :)<br/>because i was gone for two months i'm giving yall two chapters !<br/>i'm so sorry loo. my motivation was washed completely down the drain and i was worn out from college apps. but i dojn't intend to abandon this story no matter how long it takes me to update.<br/>anyways, ENJOY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aida had come to this club a few times with Mor in the past, it was nothing special, but they played great music and had a beautiful outdoor space that looked out over the city. Walking inside Aida’s nose was hit with the smell of booze, smoke, and sex. Oh yeah, they had private rooms in the back that couples or groups could pay for. It was definitely more on the raunchy side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long?” Came Mor’s voice. The pair turned around to find the other half of their party already situated in a booth, the table full of snacks and starter drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck did you get this all so fast?” Aida asked as she walked to the table, Azriel’s hand situating itself on the small of her back as she moved. Gods, how long had it been since she had food? The woman wasted no time in digging into the plate: chips paired with various different dips. Salsa had always been her favorite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Third in command, General...” Oh right, Aida was just your regular customer, but these three. Yeah, she could understand wanting to seat and please Velaris’s protectors as fast as possible. Aida could admit when she was shallow, and right then she made a vow to drag Azriel and Mor along with her to places where regulars would have to wait in lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to come out with you a lot more often,” Aida said, slipping into the booth next to her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Using us for money?” Cassian asked, his fingers toying with the small glass he held in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I have standards, but I can’t resist free food.” She put another chip layered with salsa in her mouth, her eyes trained on Cassian. The bat huffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his giant arms in front of his chest as he looked out into the crowd of people dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Aida turned to Mor to start up a conversation, she felt Azriel’s hand on her thigh. This time he made sure to settle his hand much higher, his fingers wrapping around her inner leg so that they were one wrong move away from slipping inside of her</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aida thought as she tried to act like the man next to her wasn’t turning her to mush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to meet everyone else. Like really meet them.” Mor gushed, taking a sip from a bottle that had just magically appeared at their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down babes. I’ve only just met this one and I can barely stand him.” Aida said, pointing a thumb in Cassian's direction. The cocky bastard only briefly turned his attention away from Azriel to throw her a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cad.” Aida spat, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch.” The general shot back. Aida’s smile widened to the point where her cheeks hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bitch.” Drew yelled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jerk!” Aida hollered back, waving goodbye to her elder brother as she began her trek home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida must have zoned out for a second, she could feel Azriel squeezing her thigh in question. Just checking to make sure she was all the way there. She quickly looked away from Cassian, but moved her hand down to give Azriel’s a reassuring squeeze telling him she was fine. She knew he didn’t believe her, his leg was incredibly tense against hers compared to how it had just been bouncing a few seconds ago. Aida had no idea whether or not he was okay with her displaying such affection in public but she did it anyway. Putting her back to Mor she turned towards Azriel. Without really thinking about it she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” She whispered in his ear, her hand squeezing his again just to make sure he understood. It truly was heartwarming how much he cared. Azriel didn’t seem to mind the kiss, if anything he looked more relaxed after she had done it. Mor's face had gone slack when Aida turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mor had never, ever, seen Azriel accept affection that early on into whatever the fuck it was he did with his partners behind closed doors. He would put up a protective front of course. But it wasn’t anything more than a small hand on the back to guide. He never even held their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the span of two hours he had groped her friend </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple</span>
  </em>
  <span> times, kissed her side, and allowed her to kiss him back. This was not good for him. Mor knew both of her friends. She knew that Aida would keep him within arm's length for as long as she could. Always hiding and withholding information. Mor knew she did it with her, not that she minded much. Azriel fell hard, and fast, and she could already see the signs of the shadowsinger letting his guard down around the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you two doing?” Mor whispered, scooting closer to Aida in the booth so that it would be harder for the boys to hear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you and Marcy doing?” Aida asked back, smiling when she watched her friend's face flush. “Don’t think I don’t know about all the times the two of you have hung out after work, on her lunch break. Or how you stare at her ass whenever you come in to bother me. You aren’t the subtle type, that’s for fucking sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just so pretty, I’m sorry,” Mor said as she laughed and downed the rest of her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as she doesn’t quit work to move halfway across Prynthian with you to live out your cottegecore lesbian fantasy we won’t have a problem my friend,” Aida replied, reaching across the table to grab the plate of chips and salsa. When Mor offered to get her a drink from the bar Aida declined, as she’d rather witness tonight sober and have the memories to look back on tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you lived in the city, Aida?” Cassian asked, breaking her out of the conversation with Mor. When Aida turned around to answer the general's question she almost passed out from what she saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of the Illyrian males had conjured blunts from gods only knows where, and were smoking them like pimps on a Friday night. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida’s legs clenched out of instinct, completely forgetting where Azriel’s hand resided. He coughed when his hand became wedged between her thighs, the wetness that he had been trying so hard to avoid completely coating his fingers as his hand was forced up closer to her cunt. Aida let out a small squeak when she felt his finger brush against her clit and unclenched her legs as fast as she had closed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a problem?” Cassian asked, looking between his brother and newfound soul friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sorry, I just had an orgasm seeing you two like that.” Cassian and Mor’s faces dropped, for what could very well be the fifth time that evening at something Aida had said. It was Azriel who broke the silence first, laughing so hard at what the woman had just said that he had to hide his mouth in his elbow to quiet himself. Mor and Cass looked at each other, stunned at Aida's honesty and the fact that Azriel was laughing so freely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I was able to help. It seems that Azriel here has been stealing most of them.” It was Aida’s turn to be stunned, her mouth dropping open just as the other two’s had earlier. Mor went as far as nearly spitting out some of her drink, the excess falling into her hand as she tried to recover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are fucking nasty,” Mor said after she recovered from her fit. “All of you.” She added when Azriel looked inclined to agree. He had done his fair share of nefarious activity that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the question, General?” Aida asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you lived in the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifty years or so.” She responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank the gods. Not another teenager.” Cassian said. It took only half a second for him to get smacked on the side of the head for that remark by Mor. Not that Cassian was doing any better. His mate was barely reaching thirty; she was closer to being a child than Aida was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I moved from a small town a while away from here. Would you believe me if I told you I was a farm girl?” Aida said, taking a sip from her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the smell of hay and shit start to get to you?” Azriel asked with a smirk, bringing the roll to his lips. Aida made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you work on a farm, city boy.” She snapped playfully, Aida’s pointer finger coming up to rest underneath his chin as she lifted his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you guys are going to keep throwing fuck me eyes at each other you might as well just leave now,” Mor said from Cassian's side, her eyebrows raised as she watched her friends flirt shamelessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Family?” Cassian asked, blowing out smoke through his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Show off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the youngest of two brothers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian blew out a low whistle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must have been hell for her growing up,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they’re anything like you, give your parents my condolences,” Cassian replied. Aida smiled and went to reply when a flash of red hair caught her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>MARCY</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida turned on Mor so fast her vision danced, but the blonde wasn’t even looking at her. No, her eyes were trained on the redhead that was currently making her way to the bar, alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You sly bitch. You invited her here, didn’t you? Cottegecore lesbians my ass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get your girl,” Aida whispered once Cassian and Azriel delved back into their own conversation. Mor smirked and downed the rest of her drink, not that she needed the liquid confidence. Nudging Cassian to leave his end of the booth, Mor straightened her white dress and left the table without so much of a goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's with her?” Cassian asked, eyeing Mor until she was no longer visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She saw a friend,” Aida responded. She knew Mor had already come out to her family, she was the first person she went to after she did it. What Aida didn’t know is if Mor had brought a woman home yet, or even mentioned a pursuit to her family before. So she wouldn’t give them any details about what, or who, she was about to go do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you smoke?” Aida asked, effectively turning the conversation on its head. Azriel turned his head slightly and moved his hand higher up on Aida’s thigh, his fingers drawing small circles over the exposed skin. Inhaling a puff of smoke, the shadowsinger moved to face her fully, their faces level. Without saying a word, Azriel blew the smoke in a straight and controlled line right into Aida’s face. What she did next had Cassian wishing for a split second that he was an unmated male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening her own mouth, Aida inhaled the smoke he had just let out and let it sit in her lungs for a bit. At this point, Cassian felt like he was interrupting something. After a few seconds, she turned her head to the other side to blow the smoke back out. Azriel sat shocked, his hand gripping her skin with such strength it almost hurt. He was at a complete loss for words. He almost winnowed them to his house right then and there, the third member of their party be damned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida smiled as she turned back to Cassian as if the whole ordeal had never happened. Azriel had slowly been chipping away at her patience all night, starting back at the restaurant. He was making it nearly impossible for her to stay calm and continue on with this night like he wasn’t a few centimeters away from putting his fingers inside of her. She hated waiting, especially for something like this. But</span>
  <em>
    <span> damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> was he good at riling her up. She almost enjoyed it. Almost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has the lungs of a maniac,” Cassian said as he broke the silence. He took a sip from his drink, the blunt held between his pointer and middle finger as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Aida replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not because I’ve had his head trapped between my thighs for nearly ten minutes straight. Not that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Sometimes he’s so still I wonder if he’s even breathing. You alive in there Azriel?” She teased, poking his chest as the male turned away from her and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to give him grey hairs,” Cassian said as he laughed, watching the two interact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel, who was absolutely done with the current conversation, turned to the woman on his right. “Would you like to dance?” He asked, glancing between Aida and the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dumb bitch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aida thought to herself. He had been stringing her along all night, edging her to the point of tears, and now he thought he had the right to dance with her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Aida said. Azriel’s jaw clenched in embarrassment as the words left Aida’s mouth. She looked so proud of herself in that moment, a smug smile curling onto her lips like she had just won this little game between them.  He wanted to smack it right off of her beautiful face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's cold,” Cassian said, narrowing his eyes at the woman. Cassian could feel the pride wound Azriel had just suffered from across the table. If there was one thing Azriel hated most in this world, it was rejection. Not only had Aida said no to him after whatever the fuck he had just witnessed go on between them, but she had said no in front of him. Aida shrugged in response, taking a sip of her water. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two can play at this game, shadowsinger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll get over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite how much she teased him, Aida had felt instantly connected to Cassian. It wasn’t like her connection to Azriel, no, this was much different. Like when you meet a stranger at the farmers market and then you end up becoming best friends and they spend the night at your house kind of connection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's slow it down for all the oldies out there. Lemme hear it for Do Ya Like!” Aida spit out her water when she heard the DJ’s voice amplify through the space. It had been years since she heard this song. Just hearing the name instantly threw her back to the neighborhood barbeques her family hosted during the summertime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know this song too?” Cassian asked, noticing her awe-struck expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck you think I am, uncultured? Of course I know this song.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian and Aida’s eyes both shot to Azriel when she said uncultured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what the answer is. Don’t drag this.” Azriel muttered. That was all it took for Aida and Cassian to bust their asses laughing at the dejected look on Azriel’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna dance?” Cassian asked, holding his hand out for the woman to take. Contrary to popular belief, Cassian had groove and more than a little bit. The kind of dancing Mor teased him for was much more formal than the dancing he was about to do with his brother's girl. Aida nodded and smiled as she got out of the booth, getting out from Cassian's side. Aida saw how Azriel’s eyes turned into slits as he watched both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First the rejection, now this? Livid wouldn't even begin to describe the emotion coursing through Azriel’s body. Maybe it was the alcohol and the weed talking, but fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We haven’t talked about it. We haven’t talked about it. We haven’t talked about it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aida reminded herself. The irritation was practically oozing out of Azriel’s body. Walking back to his side of the booth Aida leaned forward until her lips were brushing against the shell of his rounded ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember this shadowsinger. You are the man I plan on fucking after this. Not him.” She whispered, her hand resting over his clothed cock. She hated that he was so good at masking his expressions, all she got in acknowledgment was a small quirk of the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be back.” Cassian mouthed to Azriel as Aida pulled him off towards the dancefloor. Maneuvering their way through the crowded floor with Cassian's wings was a struggle, but people managed to part like the sea when they realized just who the dark-skinned woman was pulling behind her. Aida pulled them far enough into where, if he wished, Azriel would be able to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no idea what sort of reaction to expect from him. Anger, lust, indifference even? She didn’t even have an end goal anymore, she wanted him annoyed and frustrated. She had pointedly denied him of a dance not even five minutes before accepting one from his brother. And if Aida was being completely honest with herself, she was excited to see how her choice would bode for her in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he punish her? Maybe he would deny her the pleasure of being touched by him and force her to get off by herself. Just thinking about it had Aida biting her lip in anticipation. But truly, the poor girl had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the dance,” Cassian whispered as the music began to play. Aida smiled softly, turning her body so that her back was pressed tightly against his front. It took everything in her not to turn around and run her hands up his chiseled chest. Cassian let out a huff and leaned down so that his lips were level with her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be paying for it later though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Aida responded, placing his giant hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A masochist then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed and leaned her head back against his body as they began to dance to the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida hadn’t realized how hot the room was as she sat isolated with her friends in the corner, but now that she was in the thick of the dancefloor she was grateful for her loose and minimal clothing choices. She smirked to herself as she placed her hand over the one Cassian had on her lip, threading their fingers together. She felt him smile against her ear, which only prompted her to grind back into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few feet away Azriel watched, seething. His eyes had not left Aida and Cassian as they danced together. Dance was being generous, Azriel thought to himself. Aida had her ass pressed directly against Cassian's front, so close to his body that he was sure the thin layers of clothing they both had on was doing little to hide everything underneath. Azriel knew Cassian felt everything, and that Aida felt the same. It didn’t help that every so often Azriel would meet her eyes, and the only thing she would do in response was throw him a smirk and push into his brother further. His knee was bouncing in anxiety, frustration, and red hot anger. The control that he had kept on a tight leash for the entire night was beginning to fray, fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cassian. Cassian. Cassian, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the darker voice in his brain whispered. This moment was too familiar, too painfully familiar. But unlike last time, there was no debate about who Aida was with. She had come with him, she had fucked him, she had taken him into her mouth. Not Cassian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re playing with fire, songbird,” Cassian whispered in Aida’s ear as he cast a glance in Azriel's direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been goading me this entire night, I just thought it was time I returned the favor.” She replied with ease, her free hand moving to the back of his neck as she pulled his head down to her neck </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure your mate is okay with this, general?” Aida asked, biting his ear gently at the end of her question. She knew he was mated the second she had met him, the smell radiated from him. It didn’t bother her, she wasn’t interested in the General in the slightest. Except for the fact that he could keep up with her in a battle of the wits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nesta was in Illyria and had been for the past several months. Cassian adored his wife and mate, she was the first woman who completely broke him down and didn’t run away after he let her in. If Nesta was here, she probably wouldn’t have even let him go out without her. She wasn’t too keen on new people, as she could already barely stand the rest of the inner circle. So no, she would definitely not be okay with this. But she wasn’t here. And he wasn’t doing anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> terrible. After Aida left, her body, laugh, and voice would leave his mind as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not here right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I hope she doesn’t mind me borrowing you for a few minutes,” Aida said with a breathy chuckle. It was so hot in here, next to him. So fucking hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” He replied, opening his mouth to latch his teeth around her open neck. Aida groaned, stilling for a few seconds as he bit her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida dared another glance at Azriel, and what she saw genuinely made her stomach drop. He was frozen, completely frozen. She couldn’t make out his eyes anymore, his pupils completely clouded over. His wings were out in a truly terrifying fashion, booming behind his body as he stared, and stared, and stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her knees were almost weak with anticipation, but a small part of her was wondering if she pushed him too far. He hadn’t told her much about his life, they didn’t get into details often. But the way he sat right then, made her think that she had done something unforgivable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why should she even care? As she reminded herself for the tenth time that evening, they were not exclusive, and she did not own him. He could very well discard her right then and there and latch onto any of the other fae in the bar, gods know she had seen more than enough suggestive glances thrown his way that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been nice knowing you Cassian. I truly believe Azriel will kill me when I leave this place tonight.” Aida said, grabbing his hair to remove him from her neck. He obliged and stood at his regular height behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, it was nice knowing you Aida,” Cassian replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel moved so fast she didn’t even have time to react. One second he was seated in the booth, his wings splayed. The next, his hand was around her neck, his teeth bared in her face as he moved his brother out of the way with a strong push to his chest. He didn’t say a word before winnowing them out of the club and into the foyer of his silent mountain house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida, not knowing when to stop, only twisted the knife deeper when she innocently asked, “What was that for?” The look that Azriel gave her was enough for her to shut her mouth. Not giving her time to adjust he pulled her in front of him, his hand going from the front of her neck to the back of it, forcing her eyes to stare straight ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve said enough tonight Aida. Open your mouth again.” He challenged, not letting her finish her question before cutting her off. Azriel raised his eyebrows in a taunting fashion, his hazel eyes trained on her face. He huffed when she stayed silent and continued to walk her through his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure had a lot to say ten minutes ago. What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida glared at the walls ahead of her. It took her a second, but she soon realized that Azriel had passed the stairs to the second floor and instead was leading her deeper into the house, past the kitchen and back sitting area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully talkative tonight.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I ever just shut the fuck up</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful.” He led her back into his house, further than she had yet to go. Coming to the end of the large hallway they reached steps that led down into the earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Down? Wasn’t he trapped underneath the earth as a boy? Why would he have this in his house? He's a grown-ass man and it’s been over five hundred years, let it go.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aida’s thoughts ran rampant as she tried to figure out where the hell this man was taking her. Her questions were quickly answered when they reached the end of the small staircase to come face to face with a red-rimmed door. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me in the ass and call me a virgin, he has a room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida's heart plummeted to her stomach when his shadows unlocked the door and she beheld what her late-night activities would entail. If she wasn’t scared shitless, she would have been able to admire the beauty the room was, despite what it was about to be used for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls, the bedsheets, the headboard, the floors, everything was painted a cool black color. It was sleek and reflective, cleaned to perfection. There was a red glow that encompassed the room from the lights that were set up underneath the bed and inside of the walls, making the room that much more intimidating.  On one wall laid a shelf of a variety of different tools. Some crafted for pleasure, others for a deep and burning pain. She prayed to the gods that he wouldn’t be using those on her tonight. Aida was sure there were more, his wall collection couldn’t be all he had if he had an entire room dedicated to punishments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re good for me I won’t have to make you bleed, too much.” Azriel said as he shoved her roughly towards the bed. He mumbled the last part, but she definitely heard it. Aida put her hands out just in time to avoid completely crashing into the bed, not that the fact that he could push her with such force wasn’t embarrassing enough. In one swift movement, Azriel was in front of her, his overcoat on the floor. He took her face in between his thumb and pointer finger as he studied her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” Azriel murmured, moving her head from side to side as he examined her like a prized animal. “Colors. Go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Aida a second to break out of her shocked haze but when she registered his words she said, “Green, Yellow, Red.” Green for go, yellow for slow down, and Red for stop. Not no, not stop, Red. Azriel nodded his head in approval when she said the three colors, tapping his finger along her cheek in a way that was meant to be nothing short of patronizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had discussed the safety measures they would take when they began to explore the darker and more pain-oriented parts of sex, including stating explicitly what they were and weren’t okay with. He was doing this as a reminder that he would stop at any time, but only if she called red. “No” and “stop” were on the table, but if at any time Azriel felt as though what he was doing was too much for her he would have the liberty to stop the scene at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Azriel asked, always the gentlemen. Instead of answering, Aida moved her head to the side and took his thumb into her mouth, sucking on it as she stared into his eyes. He smirked as she nodded around his finger, then dropped her mouth open to release it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sitting nice and pretty for me.” Azriel commended, noticing how she set on the bed, her legs tucked underneath her body and her hands placed in her lap, one over the other. She’d done this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I’m sitting like this for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully by the end of the night, I’ll have taught you when it’s appropriate to use that filthy mouth of yours.” The shadowsinger called over his shoulder as he walked to the wall across from the bed. Along the wall sat a long red-velvet couch that Azriel took purchase on, discarding his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence passed between the two of them, Aida smirking like a wildcat while Azriel’s face was devoid of any emotion. It continued like this for a few moments before Azriel said, “Take them off.” Her clothes. She did, throwing them into the corner of the room. She’d comply with what she wanted to, trying to keep some semblance of control before he decided to completely wreck her. Hadn’t he had enough of the teasing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure do like to take your time, don’t you?” She said, now naked, on the bed in front of Azriel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not giving her the satisfaction of a reply Azriel said, “Touch yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Aida replied in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel cocked his head at her like he found the word that had just come out of her mouth funny, amusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” He asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida’s lip quivered as she tried to harden her resolve. He didn’t smile like that, not while they were having sex. It was sly and knowing, like he had her trapped exactly where he wanted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-.” She wasn’t even able to finish her sentence before he was on her again, his hand on his new resting place of her neck. Being cut off so abruptly caused Aida to choke, not ready for the loss of air flowing through her lungs, to her brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again. Oh please, say it.” Azriel ground out through clenched teeth, small drops of his spit making its way onto her face. One of Aida’s hands moved to grip his wrist, trying to relieve the pressure. The shadowsinger raised an eyebrow as he waited for a response. When he was certain she had nothing left to say he let go of her neck, barely, just so that she could breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself.” He repeated his pointer finger tapping against her neck as a silent threat. She had just tried to stand up to him and lost, miserably. She let out a whimper as she began to move the hand on his wrist down her body. Azriel waited, patient as ever, his eyes following her hand until it rested atop her clit. He didn’t release his grip on her neck, if anything he subconsciously gripped it tighter. It wasn’t until Aida took in a breath did he look back to her face, only to find her eyes, not on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes.” He said in a way that had her instantly meeting his gaze. Aida was slowly but surely slipping away from her dominant personality with every word the male spoke. The complete authority in his voice making her head spin. It was so hard to maintain eye contact, she wanted to curl up on herself in shame. Normally she would have been all over this, basking in the fact that his eyes were only on her. But she knew tonight wasn’t about her or her pleasure. He was doing it to make himself feel good, for the first time since she had met him he was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfish</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The way he spoke to her and handled her tonight made her feel lesser than insignificant compared to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embarrassed that she wanted to please him as much as she did, embarrassed by the fact that if it weren't for the taunting voice in the back of her head she would have done what he had asked without question or hesitation, embarrassed that she was willing to give him control of her body and mind by a single action. But damn did it feel good to please. To be the eye of this man's affection, no matter the circumstance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing his patience was thinning, Aida began to rub herself gently. Her mouth dropped open slightly as she spread her legs further apart for better access for her hands. Her knees were beginning to strain from the weight of the rest of her body, but her feelings came second right now. Going further she inserted a finger into herself. It always felt less pleasurable when she did it herself, she was used to her fingers and she could only put them in so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure do like to take your time, don’t you?” Azriel mocked, throwing her earlier words back in her face. Aida shifted her eyes downwards as he spoke to her, ashamed yet again. She put another finger into herself, trying and failing to find a good angle. Azriel nodded his head, stepping away from her to get a better view, backing himself into the couch. His eyes left her face to focus solely on her fingers and the sounds that her pussy was making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Switching her positions Aida slipped her legs out from underneath her to plant her feet on top of the covers, her knees pointed towards the ceiling. Azriel kept his face cool as his hand traveled to rest on top of the growing bulge that could be seen through his pants, but he made no move to fix it. She moaned as she watched his face, her neck lulling to the side as she spread her lips for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida began to move her fingers faster, her hips starting to move in time with them. His name was tumbling breathlessly out of her mouth as she imagined it was his fingers inside of her. Azriel bit his lip as he watched her, his fingers working silently as they slipped inside of the waistband of his pants and underneath his briefs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I allowed to cum?” Aida asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Azriel nodded, his eyes still not leaving her fingers. With his permission, Aida moved even faster, laying her back on the bed as she tried to bring herself to a release as quickly as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her moans grew louder and louder as she alternated between fucking her fingers inside of herself and rubbing her clit. She had no rhythm, she wasn’t trying to show off for him. She was sure Azriel knew that by the way he smirked and finally pulled his cock out of his pants. His shadows swirled around his body, whispering things that are better left unsaid in his ear about the woman across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired of switching back and forth Aida brought her other hand down, keeping one inside of her while the other one pressed on her clit. Her chest began to heave in frustration as she ran after her orgasm. She didn’t want him to stare at her like this anymore, pathetically laid out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” Azriel coaxed as he began to stroke himself. His voice was all it took to finally send her over the edge. Her upper half shot up to her knees, leaving her sitting up once again as she let out a low moan and came, her legs spasming in front of her, her fingers running themselves ragged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida didn’t meet his eyes again until her breathing had calmed and her legs had stilled. She gingerly moved her hands away from her body as she fell back into the bed, already tired after the one orgasm that she had given herself. Azriel stood from the couch as she laid back, finally discarding his last articles of clothing on the floor. When he reached the bed he yanked her body up by her neck up as if she was no more than a toy to him. Aida whimpered as she beheld his face, her thighs unconsciously squishing together. His shadows had gathered around his upper body, slithering and whirling in the most beautiful ways possible. If Aida wasn’t so tired she would have probably commented on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whore,” Azriel spat as he looked at her, his pointer finger angled in her face as he said the word. Aida nodded frantically, trying to move her legs underneath her but to no avail. “Say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was his whore. His whore. His. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a whore,” Aida repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who’s whore are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He praised, a menacing smirk appearing on his face. Keeping his hand wrapped firmly around her neck Azriel pushed her back down onto the bed, slipping her legs out from underneath her in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened so fast that Aida barely had time to register it. One moment, she was splayed out comfortably on the bed, the next her arms and legs were bound in an X shape by invisible bonds. No, not invisible. His shadows had restrained her, solidifying as much as they could around her wrists and ankles. Aida furrowed her brows and whined as she pulled at her restraints, her eyes meeting Azriel’s in confusion. Not that she expected her question to be answered by the quiet male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had Aida almost opened her mouth to ask what he was doing did Azriel begin to move. She had been so distracted in her own brain that she hadn’t even registered the tool that now lay in Azriel’s hand, the silver steel simmering in the red light of the room. Swift as a cat, the shadowsinger crawled on top of the woman currently restrained to his bed, his trusted knife twirling dangerously between his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth-Teller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Color?” He asked, his voice not losing an ounce of dominance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green. So green, Azriel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir.” Azriel corrected, dragging the knife to point at her chin as he leaned in close, his free hand planted on the side of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green, Sir,” Aida said, fixing her mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida had never been one to play with knives. But now, with Azriel hovering over her body threateningly, she supposed that with some hands-on learning her mind might be privy to change. Aida let out a whimper when she felt Truth-Teller dig into her chest, right below her breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still. You wouldn’t want me to cut something vital would you?” Aida shook her head frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snake,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she seethed in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel smiled as he watched Aida try her best to stay still. She was being so good for him, and he didn’t expect anything less. She was always perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping his eyes on the blade Azriel watched the line of red appear over the spots his knife had just been, blood rushing to the surface of her body as he created the wound. Down and down he went, cutting her until he reached right above her clit. Aida’s legs thrashed underneath his body, but her upper half stayed still. Her eyes were shut tight, her breathing shallow. One breath of her had Azriel’s head swimming, his cock hardening against the cool air as he put the knife next to her on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida moaned when she felt his tongue make contact with her body, lapping away blood until there was none left as he traveled back up her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open.” He commanded once he was face to face with her again. Aida did so without so much of a second thought. Azriel’s mouth hovered over hers, just enough so he could see the outline of her lips without looking down, then, he let the thin line of bloodied spit he had been collecting in his mouth fall into her open one. She kept her lips parted for him even when the substance dropped onto her tongue. Placing his lips firmly on hers, he kissed her. Not a care in the world of the mess he was making of her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their</span>
  </em>
  <span> faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida cringed as she tasted herself, the metallic taste of blood flooding her senses. Sure, she had tasted herself in other ways in the past, but not quite like this. However, the more Azriel kissed her, the more aroused she became. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away from her, Azriel smiled at the new view he had made for himself, his hazel eyes lighting and flashing dangerously as he looked at her blood-covered face and chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty.” He praised, wiping off his mouth with the back of his forearm. Aida smiled back at him, a mindless giggle coming out of her mouth. Tapping her chin, Aida’s mouth dropped open again, already knowing what he was asking for. Her lips wrapped around his bloodied fingers when he slipped them into her mouth, sucking them until his fingers had returned back to their normal coloring. But that wasn’t enough to satisfy him. Using his other hand as an anchor, Azriel held her face in place and roughly shoved his fingers into the back of her throat until she was choking on them. She tried to slap at his hands when tears began to sting her eyes, but he held her still, his mouth dropping open as low moans flowed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida let out a gasp when he finally pulled his fingers out of her mouth, coughing on her own spit as she tried to regain her breath. There was a dull stinging in her stomach from where the knife had cut, more blood gushing out as she took deep breaths. Releasing the grip on all her restraints, her body melted into the sheets, but her relief was short lasted when Azriel bound her hands over her head once again, her right crossed over her left in an X, the shadows yet again twisting intricately around her limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without giving her so much as a warning Azriel stroked his cock once, then twice, before putting it inside of her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope this fed you whores well enough.<br/>please comment! i love hearing what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. desperado - rihanna (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just as promised, here in chapter 12.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two weeks wasn’t long for Aida to go without sex, she’d gone much longer. But because she and Azriel had been fucking like rabbits since they met, his cock hurt more than she’d like to admit when he started off. But he didn’t care about the whimpers that were coming out of her mouth or the way more tears came to her eyes at the missed sensation. Azriel was too far into his own head to even care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, he planned on fucking any desire she could possibly hold for any other man out of her wonderful little body. Remind her that he was the only one who should be able to touch her the way Cassian had, kiss her the way that Cassian had. He would not be stolen from again, not from his brother at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida’s body shook from the weight of his thrusts, and the only thing she could do to steady herself was to hook her ankles around the back of his thighs and pray he didn’t break her and the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” She chanted as she tried to dig her head into the bedsheets, the pleasure was too much. She had already come once, that mixed with her sensitive stomach was seriously beginning to fuck with her head, making it harder and harder for her to think about anything beyond him and the feeling of his cock fucking itself into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet.” Azriel ground out, one of his hands moving to her face to cover her mouth effectively stopping any sound from coming out. Azriel’s face was set in a scowl above her, the occasional grunt coming out of his lips as he watched her face contort with pleasure and pain.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself,</span>
  <em>
    <span> all for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida’s stomach clenched just from that one word, a muffled moan escaping her lips. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her, it was taking its toll. In an effort to bring herself closer to a release she tried, and failed, to grind her hips against him but he had her pinned exactly where he wanted her, the angle set to his advantage. Her eyes widened, trying to convey what she wanted to him without using her words, or her hands that were currently tied above her head and rendered useless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does the whore want to come?” Azriel asked, bending down so their breaths were not their own. She nodded as best as she could, mumbling a “Yes Sir,” from her covered lips that sounded more like gibberish. He chuckled, basking in her humiliation as he squeezed her face tighter, his long fingers threatening to break her very jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t need him to say anything else as she reached her second orgasm of the night. Her hips moved frantically against his, meeting him thrust for thrust as she bit down on his hand, loosening his unrelenting grip on her face. Her back arched off the bed, her eyes rolling back and her hands clenching and unclenching above her head. Azriel kept fucking her even after she came, not caring about the overstimulation he was giving her body or the fact that her teeth had dug themselves into his skin. Tears were freely making their way down her face now, it was too much. She felt everything in her body and everything in his, and the only thing she could do to manage the pleasure was lie still as he used her. Quickly after she had, Azriel found his own release, not even bothering to pull out as he came inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out with a smirk, watching his cum flood out from her body and onto the bedsheets. This would be fun to clean later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many has that been?” He asked, his finger absentmindedly shoveling the cum that had managed to escape back into her writhing body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two, sir.” She responded, her voice cracking. He nodded in response, pleased with her answer but disappointed as he realized he hadn’t fucked conscious thought out of her yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Color?” It took her a second, and Azriel wondered if he had possibly overdone it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He needed time, a few minutes maybe before he’d be ready to come again. And he’d damn sure be making the most of that time. He moved down her body, kissing her shallow wound on his descent between her legs. Azriel kneeled on the floor and pulled her body roughly towards him, forcing her legs to hang off as well. The shadows that were wrapped around her arms loosened but kept her hands tied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose is this?” Azriel asked as he gently tapped her clit with his pointer finger, blowing a cold breath of air over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yours Sir.” She stuttered above him, her chin dipping to her chest to try and see his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? It didn’t seem like that earlier when you let my brother touch you.” Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's</span>
  </em>
  <span> what this was about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s yours, I promise it’s yours.” Aida didn’t know what she was pleading for. For him to believe her, to give her a break. She felt terrible, all cockiness from earlier nowhere to be found as a desire to show him just how sorry she was replaced the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t quite hear that. Speak up.” His hands pushed her stomach down, one anchoring around one of her thighs to keep her in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours, Azriel,” Aida said louder, sniffling when he began to softly lick her, his tongue only a whisper on her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louder.” He growled, placing too delicate kisses around where she really wanted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours Sir, please -” Azriel cut her off abruptly as he plunged his tongue into her, lapping at the cum that sat mixed within her hole. Aida screamed, her legs automatically trying to lock around his head. Delivering a hard smack to her cut Aida released her leg, instead trying to breathe deeply through her nose to relieve the burning pain. She couldn’t move her hands to grab at anything, nor could she attach her legs around his face to ground herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel felt himself harden as he listened to her moans, pleads, and screams. The sounds only encouraged him to go faster. He kept his pace, alternating between fucking her with his tongue and sucking her lips into his mouth as if he hadn’t drank anything in days. Which was true, he hadn’t been able to taste her for weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no.” Aida pleaded as tears cascaded down her face from the pleasure, embarrassed at the amount of time it had taken her to build up to another orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Azriel teased, his eyes meeting hers as she shook her head side to side. When Azriel felt her stomach begin to clench beneath her skin he moved back, his lips and chin dripping with a mix of both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to curl up in a ball and die he was being so mean to her. She supposed it was justified, but fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, oh gods please.” She whined like a desperate child, bucking her hips to meet his face not even caring if she got punished for it. Azriel pushed her hips further into his face as he ate, and ate, and ate until she was squirting into his mouth. He moaned around her, lifting her hips off the bed slightly as he tried to catch all of her fluids in his mouth, keeping the mess contained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida screamed as she came for the third time that night, her eyes screwing shut as her body thrashed and bucked. She was practically sobbing now, her cunt so sore and tired from Azriel doing whatever he pleased to her. At this point, she wasn’t even sure she’d be conscious by the end of her time in this room. If he expected another orgasm from her, he’d be carrying her sleeping form up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, I can’t… please.” She managed to get out, sniffling pathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Was the only reply she received. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping Aida into her last position of the night, Azriel unbound her hands before forcing her head into the mattress while presenting her ass to his hips. His hands worked over her thighs and backside, squeezing gently as he lined himself up with her. Aida pressed her hips back to his, eager to be filled by him once again. Laughing at her desperation, Azriel quit teasing and gave her what she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida’s answering moan was music to his ears, her walls clenching around him tightly as he pushed himself inside her again. This angle was different than the first one and allowed him to get deeper, completely bottoming out. Azriel didn’t warn her before grabbing her hips with a bruising strength and thrusting. She cried out underneath him, already giving up on trying to hold herself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, his brows furrowing in concentration as he found and kept his harsh pace. Aida’s hands grasped pathetically at the sheets, her moans soon turning to cries as her orgasm started to build again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a whore you are. I barely have to touch you before you’re ready to start cumming again.” The only signal Aida gave that she heard him was a high-pitched moan, her eyes beginning to roll back into her head. She couldn’t do it anymore, he had reduced her to nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think my brother could fuck you like this?” He asked. Silence. “I asked you a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no,” Aida babbled, her brain only able to produce a few words at a time. Azriel slipped one of his hands underneath her stomach and pulled her up, his front pressed tightly against her back. Her hands automatically grasped his forearm for any semblance of structure, her gasps and moans coming out in quick, short breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to at least try? Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, only you sir.” She whispered after a few moments. The sound he made as he entered her, the sound her ass made as it clapped against his body, she couldn’t do it. Aida began crying again as he fucked her with a speed that she wasn’t even sure was possible, her back bowing off of his front as she let out wordless noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop crying before I give you something to fucking cry about,” Azriel growled, biting her ear for emphasis. He wanted quiet from the woman who was practically choking on her own tears in front of him so he could work undisturbed. She looked so pretty like that, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Aida whimpered as she tried to quiet her tears and turn them into sniffles. Azriel was making it nearly impossible for her to do so, his hand tightening around her chest so much that it was beginning to hurt while simultaneously using her like a toy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Cu,” Cum. She wanted to cum, but her brain was so fucked out of it that she couldn’t even produce the syllables she needed to speak the three-letter word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come. Come on,” He coaxed, his lips hovering over her ear as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida's brain shut off completely after he spoke, her body reacting before her brain did. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her, her body unable to keep up as she thrashed against him, Azriel holding her to his chest all the while. It lasted minutes, and even when she had come down, she still wasn’t able to speak, think or move. Just twitch silently where she lay. Azriel unceremoniously dropped her body onto the bed, focusing on his own pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She was his. His. His. Cassian wouldn’t have her, she was his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This sense of ownership and pure primal need was what undid Azriel, that mixed with the sound of Aida’s dazed cries of pleasure. He came in her for the second time that night, keeping himself in her to his base as he mindlessly rutted his cock to keep his cum settled inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine,” Azriel whispered in the woman's ear, his body dropping on top of hers. “Mine.” He repeated. He couldn’t be sure if she heard him, her cries had turned into small moans and her chest was barely moving. He stayed over her as he caught his breath, running a slightly shaky hand through his tousled hair. After almost five minutes, Azriel decided it was time to clean up, clean </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> up more specifically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly Azriel slid himself out of her, wincing when his erection was met with the cold air of the room. He grabbed Truth-Teller first, one of his shadows latching onto it, he wanted to be careful he didn’t accidentally stab her as he carried her to bed. Next, he rounded the bed to where Aida lay, her eyes closed. It was amazing how Azriel’s hands could go from a bruising strength to a soft hold so easily as he scooped her carefully into his arms, her head lulling against his chest as he lifted her bridal style off of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how good you were for me tonight?” Azriel whispered, dipping his head as he found his footing and began to walk out of the room. His shadows fluttered behind them, picking up their discarded clothes before following the pair out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida couldn’t respond, her speech rendered useless. She was still trying to catch her breath. The male smiled above her, massaging her shoulder with his hand as best as he could as he carried her through his first floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were perfect, but we have to get you cleaned up now.” He praised, placing a delicate kiss to her temple that had Aida curling into his body. He was sweaty, and his chest was coated in a thin layer of her blood but she didn’t care. All her brain could do was force her body closer to him for the comfort she so desperately needed. Azriel kept whispering sweet nothings mixed with praise as he walked her through the house and up to his room. He didn’t let Aida down until he was in his bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel okay?” He asked as he sat her atop the toilet and kneeled in front of her. She gave him a shallow nod in response, her focus drawn to the fingers that had now threaded their way through his. He smiled up at her, moving his free hand to her face to wipe away the tears that still lay there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to clean your stomach before you get in. Okay?” Aida squeezed his fingers and met his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Planting a soft kiss on her hand Azriel stood up. He didn’t go far, just to grab the small aide kit he kept under the sink of the bathroom. When he returned, he found Aida gingerly pressing her fingers to her stomach as she outlined the line. The breath almost knocked itself out of Azriel’s chest when his brain realized what he had just done to her in that room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hurt her. I hurt her. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, his head screamed at him over and over and over again until he felt his hands beginning to shake. He was so caught up with his rage for his brother, his anger directed towards her even though there was no possible way for her to understand the meaning of what she had done at that club. And he had gotten so carried away that he had hurt her. The wound would fade quickly, just as the gash on her arm had. But that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>the problem. There would be no scar, no lasting evidence as though he didn’t just take this beautiful, precious thing and break her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had hurt her, physically, and in his mind that made him no better than the man who had come before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting his breathing under control and steadying his shaky limbs Azriel walked to her. He had to suck it up and care for her before he even started to worry about the consequences of his actions. If she was going to be angry with him when her brain started working again, it’d be better if he at least tried to help undo the damage he had caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit up straight.” A command, but not a hint of the tone he had been using with her earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab onto me if you need me to stop,” Azriel said, to which Aida nodded with a small and gentle smile. Good, she was beginning to come back to him. He began to clean the cut, wiping her stomach free of blood before he began to disinfect it. Aida sat above him, her fingers tapping her thumb as she became more aware of her body. He must have finished cleaning her because the next thing she knew Azriel’s hand was gently squeezing hers. She hadn’t even realized that he had intertwined their fingers again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bath?” He asked as he helped her stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me here with you?” Azriel asked, already knowing what the answer was. He only got a nod, but that was enough for him. Exhaling through his nose he stood and walked to the already full tub, her smaller hand wrapping around three of his much larger fingers. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. If regular Aida could see herself in this state she’d punch herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He allowed her to get in first, holding her hand above the water until she had completely submerged herself before following suit. She let go of his hand when he seated himself, moving slowly through the water over to the other side of the tub that held the various oils and soaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These weren’t here last time.” Aida noticed, finally speaking. Of course she would notice, Azriel thought. She was right, he had his own assortment of soaps that he used but he figured she’d probably want something for herself instead of using his men's body wash constantly. So after the last time she spent the night, he went downtown to a few of the shops he knew Rhys visited when he shopped for Feyre and bought Aida some for herself. It wasn’t much, two bottles of shampoo and conditioner as well as a few citrus-scented soaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured you could use some of your own with the amount of time you spend here.” She cut him a look at his comment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t spend </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> much time here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chuckled. But not before he noticed the way her playful look faltered as her eyes landed on the shampoos again. Fuck, had he overstepped, Azriel thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. If you’re uncomfortable -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No hun, it’s not that, don’t worry,” Aida said, cutting him off with that silky laugh of hers. She turned the bottle in her hand and shook her head as she examined it more. “My hair,” She hesitated, almost like she was embarrassed, “I can’t use these kinds of shampoos in them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, well that wasn’t what he was expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Azriel asked as he walked to her, standing behind her as he took the bottle from her hands to look it over. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That stuff is great for people who have your hair texture, it’s meant for softer hair types. Mine needs a deeper clean, and different ingredients that shampoos like that don’t have to help maintain it. The oils and products in those kinds of brands make my hair dry and it’s a hassle to wash it out.” Azriel nodded, listening intently to what she told him. But what was he supposed to get her if not this? Aida could sense the thoughts floating around in his head and continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can show you the kinds I use the next time you're over if you’d like.” She suggested, reaching behind her to take the bottle out of his hands. The woman could practically see the gears in his head clogging up, it was cute. Aida knew he meant well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Azriel trailed off, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods Azriel, it’s not that big of a deal I promise. I don’t expect you to know what to do with my hair, I’m still learning about it as well. It was sweet, and I could definitely use some extra here so that I didn’t have to do it all when I got home.” Aida reassured the man, taking a bar of soap as well as some oils in the place of the shampoo. She was being incredibly soft-spoken, the teasing edge that was usually laced within her sentences nowhere to be found as she spoke to Azriel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was weird seeing her being so…genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guiding him back to the other side of the pool-tub as she liked to call it, Aida climbed into Azriel’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a wash-cloth?” She asked, setting everything on the side of the tub. Azriel nodded, sending one of his shadows out to grab one from the other edge of the pool. Good, at least he wasn’t completely hopeless. Aida told him just as much, to which he responded by flicking her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for tonight,” Aida said after a while of bathing in silence with the male, the top half of her body washed. She got off of his lap, moving to sit next to him as she cleaned the lower half of her body. “It's nice to not be in control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel’s entire body froze for a second when she said that, his willpower was the only thing stopping his entire body from shaking. No, she shouldn't be thanking me. I hurt her, I cut her open and I liked it. I’m no better than the bastard she ran away from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> No, No, No- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He replied, his breathing returning to normal. Azriel had finished cleaning his body before she had, he realized as he felt the lingering rawness of the cloth on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in bed. Come in when you’re finished.” He said in parting, kissing the top of her head and gently cradling her face with his hand before leaving the tub on near-shaking legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hold it. Hold it. Hold it, his brain yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida nodded, catching his fleeing hand on her lips before he left. It was weird for him to leave before she did, or part from her at all after sex until they reached the bed. But she paid no real mind to it, continuing to wash her legs and feet until they were raw. If there was one thing Aida hated more than the feeling of dry cum, it would have to be after-sex sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she finished in the tub she got out, wrapping a towel around her middle as she made her way to his sink. Undoing her hair, she ran her fingers through the damp curls that hadn't been released from their braids in hours, but even this breath was short-winded for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled two more hair ties from his “miscellaneous” drawer before she began to rebraid in her usual four sections that she wore to bed. Her towel dropped towards the end of her last braid, leaving her to stare at her naked body in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shallow scar lay front and center on her chest. She wasn’t worried about it leaving a mark, it was about the equivalent of a deep paper cut. Fae didn’t scar easily, that being said, she had more scars than usual for an average fae citizen that had never been to war. She traced the cut with her finger, the braid momentarily forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was new, seeing a wound on her that didn’t cause terrible thoughts or memories to pour into the forefront of her mind. There were lines in the bedroom that would not have been able to be crossed in every-day life. Rest assured, if Azriel ever tried to lay a hand on her outside of the constraints they had set up he would get smacked as he did a few weeks ago, or worse if she was feeling up to it. If Azriel hurt her, she knew that it was not out of spite or hatred, but a way for him to release himself without causing serious damage to another or himself. Unlike Malakai, it wasn’t a way to stake his claim or instill fear into her very bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was therapeutic for her on the receiving end as well. Being completely at the mercy of someone else you trust so deeply, knowing that no matter how far into their dominant headspace they were they would always subconsciously have your best interests at heart. Because she did, even though she had barely known the shadowsinger for two months, Aida could say with full confidence that she trusted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping out of her thoughts Aida continued on her braid. She didn’t get far though. Before she got the chance to finish the last few loops a shadow peeked through the door. She watched it in its frenzied state as it fluttered around her head and arms before darting out of the room again and back to its owner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had seen them have conscious thought, and decided it was best to follow. Aida didn’t know what to expect when she left the bathroom, but it definitely wasn’t Azriel's naked form shaking as he sat on the edge of his bed, his back towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping her towel she threw it towards the laundry hamper in the bathroom before picking up the nearest article of clothing she could find which just so happened to be one of his discarded black button-downs. She rushed to him, snapping a single button into place as she rounded the corner of the bed to stand directly in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azriel?” She asked as she stood in front of him. He continued to shake as she repeated his name a couple more times, both of her hands going to rest on his knees as she leaned over him. He was so far into his own head that he could even hear her anymore, hear anything for that matter. Not even the shadows that were whispering in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Az, hey!” Aida called, getting to her knees in front of him to sandwich herself between his legs. She brought his face into her hands, covering his that were already placed there. “Azriel.” She whispered, her thumbs rubbing circles over his bare cheeks. His eyes snapped to hers then, his pupils wide and frantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong babe, what happened? Talk to me, or don’t. Either way is fine.” She said, a reassuring smile appearing on her face as she looked up at him. The shaking didn’t stop, but he was looking at her now. Or rather he had been looking at her, now his gaze tried to meet anything but her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was this my fault?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat like that for minutes, Aida kneeling in front of the man as she spoke sweetly to him. Her heart ached as she watched him, knowing what he was going through all too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew an anxiety attack when she saw one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only seemed to get worse as she sat with him. What was once shaking was now him bent over at the waist, his hands on his chest as his breathing came in in short, short breaths. Aida pulled her hands away from his face, choosing to just sit in front of him instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like strawberries. Like a lot. I lived in the countryside so we had a very big backyard, me and my brothers never really managed to explore all of it, especially after that crocodile chased us home…sorry, that's not important. But I found this patch of wild strawberries close to the bank of a river that ran through the land. I was what, like sixteen years old, I think I ran away because Drew was being mean to me. But I found this strawberry patch, right? They were so beautiful and juicy and I picked the whole plant before I climbed up a tree and sulked. I probably should have washed them off in the river before I ate them, but then again, I wasn’t really thinking. I ate half of them before I realized that these would be perfect if I could cover them in chocolate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused in the middle of her rant, her head now resting against his shin as she looked up at him. The shaking had reduced greatly, but he was still bent over and his hand was still latched onto his chest as he tried to slow his breathing. But it was working, her mindless ranting about strawberries was working. Aida made sure to keep her words steady and slow, a change from her usual upbeat and louder tangents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I hauled ass back to my house and snuck in through the kitchen door. I stole my mom's secret stash of chocolate, but is it really even considered a secret if everyone in the house knew about it? Anyways, so I got the chocolate and then I melted it over the stove before I stuck all the berries I had left on a stick and dumped it into the chocolate all fancy and stuff for a country girl. After that, I begged my mom to buy me seeds so I could grow my own garden. I planted strawberries, blueberries, grapes, I even nursed an apricot tree for a few years. Gods, that was some of the best fruit I’ve ever tasted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this even okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Aida asked herself as she paused, trying to think of what to say next. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was this helping? Or am I just projecting all my nervous energy about this onto him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve never had to deal with someone else going through these, I’ve always gotten through them on my own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, the blueberries I planted that spring. The amount of pie I made that season had everyone shitting bricks for weeks; that's how bad they were at first. I think the dough was undercooked...no, no I think I cooked a bug in. Gods, yes that’s what it was. Blagh, it was all crunchy with its little bones and shit - let’s actually not go down this road right now or I’ll probably throw up all over your feet just thinking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t do that.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aha! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aida smiled up at him so hard her cheeks hurt. His hands had dropped in front of him, barely a few inches from her face. They were clenching and unclenching nervously, but it was better. So much better. He was still hunched over, but he was breathing deeply now as he stared straight ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like my story?” She asked sitting up again as she situated herself between his arms. He nodded, his body opening then closing around her. Silently Aida brought her hands to his face again, her touch feather-light against his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He blurted out, cutting her off before she had the chance to finish her question. Azriel refused to meet her eyes no matter how much she tried to guide his face or follow his hazel globes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you sorry for, love?” Aida asked, genuinely confused as to why he would be apologizing to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please forgive me. I’m so sorry.” Tears rushed to the surface of his eyes, but they didn’t fall. But his breathing quickened again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azriel,” Aida started as she stood up, lifting his face as she planted herself in front of him. She now stood over him, her front pressed as tightly to his as she could manage while trying to keep their eyes connected. “You have done nothing wrong. Nothing. You have no reason to be apologizing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so silent as his fingers played with the hem of the shirt that danced off of her hips. It took him a while but when he finally managed to speak again Aida’s heart nearly broke in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hurt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Aida’s turn for tears to gather in her eyes. She caught his eyes staring regretfully at her chest, his brows bunched together in agitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to be falling in love with this man very soon, aren’t I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A baby cut, that’s what he had given her. A cut that could be healed come morning. A cut that she enjoyed receiving. A cut that allowed him to work through his own spiraling emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cut that had him thinking about the other man in her life who used to cut her as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare. I swear to fuck Azriel, don’t you dare keep thinking what I know you’re thinking right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hurt you. I cut you. I’m no better than him, I’m not. He hurt you all the time, and now I’ve hurt you too. And I liked it. I liked watching you bleed and the thought of that makes me sick to my fucking stomach Aida. I wanted to do it again. I liked hearing you cry as I fucked you. You told me you didn’t want me to take you like that and I did, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Please,” He trailed off as he sniffled, his head falling into her chest. His black hair tickled at her bare skin as she held him, her own tears beginning to fall down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azriel please never say that again. Ever. Ever, Ever Ever.” Aida begged, tangling her fingers in his mop of ruffled hair. “I do not blame you for that, at all. I didn’t even consider it to be a reason for your behavior, I thought you had a memory. It’s okay to like it sweetheart, it’s perfectly okay. I liked how it felt. If I didn’t I would have called red, you know that. It’s okay to enjoy the darker aspects of pleasure and explore them. I know you feel bad about it and I understand why you would, it must be difficult to hurt people you like in that way. But you need to know that I enjoyed it, truly I did. If you don’t want to do that again that's perfectly fine. The cards are in my hands yes, but if you don’t feel comfortable with anything I suggest I won’t force you to do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida combed her fingers through his hair, her other hand rubbing the top of his back. His soul was so good, so pure. He might be one of the most beautiful people she had ever met, she realized as she stood there with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a good heart Azriel. A very good heart.” It was a few minutes before he spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you had sex with anyone else?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not since I started sleeping with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” He muttered, more to himself than to her. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you?” Aida asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the first in a year,” Azriel confessed as he stared up at her. His eyes finally meeting her brown ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like Cassian?” There it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Az-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” He asked, almost desperate for the answer. By his frantic questioning alone she could tell that this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened to him with his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Aida realized as she began to understand how deeply she had hurt him that night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am such an idiot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought as she stared into his fear-tinted eyes. She didn’t realize how deep that wound ran, that it was even a wound in the first place. Someone had picked Cassian over him. How many times, Aida couldn’t be sure. But it happened, and it had seriously fucked with his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that someone would do that to him made her ears burn in anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s mated. And even if he wasn’t, I still wouldn’t spare him a glance. He's attractive, yes, as all you damn Illyrians are. But I’d sooner punch his teeth in and throw him in the Sidra than touch him like I touch you. I’m sorry for what I did, and I’m not going to bother with bullshit excuses about not knowing. I did it to make you jealous to get back at you for teasing me and I took it too far. If there is anyone who should be begging for forgiveness tonight it's me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel nodded to himself, his hands leaving his shirt to rest on her waist. “Just, please, don’t do that again.” He muttered, sounding embarrassed that he would even ask anything so selfish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. I promise.” Aida said, and she meant it. She didn’t want to have to see that look in his eyes ever again, that fear of being replaced. That fear of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>left behind.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's go to bed.” She said finally, bending down to kiss the edge of his brow gently. He nodded, letting go of her to get under the covers. Aida quickly braided the hair she had forgotten about earlier before climbing into bed with him, his shirt still covering her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have a default cuddling position, oh fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She realized as she curled into his side. He would lay on his back, his left arm underneath her body while she fit as close to him as possible, their legs mixed together in a labyrinth beneath them as she rested her head on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimme a kiss,” Aida muttered, her eyes wide and happy as she looked at him. Azriel smiled as he watched her grin up at him and obliged, bending his neck to do as she asked. And gods, it was the sweetest thing he had in a while. Every time he kissed her it was like a new barrier was being lifted. What was once a courtesy kiss was now an act of meaning, whether that be </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello, good morning, are you okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They meant something to him now. To both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida was the first to pull away after a few minutes, moving her body so she could pepper kisses all around his face like a puppy. The shadowsinger laughed and held her closer to him, pinching her side when it got to be too much which resulted in an excited shriek from the female next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them a bit, but the pair managed to calm down eventually, their breathing evening out as they began to slip into unconsciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Azriel,” Aida whispered, pressing her lips to his one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Aida.” He responded, doing the same as she had and ending his statement with a kiss. He stayed awake as he always did until he was sure she was asleep, stroking her arm mindlessly with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was sure that his sweetheart was safe and resting, he allowed himself to rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida woke the next morning to a cocoon of darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her sleepy state, her first thought was that it was still nighttime. But when she felt the prickly membrane of something scratch her back she realized that it was in fact, not night and that the membrane belonged to one of the shadowsinger’s giant wings. She moved closer to his side, pressing her head between his neck and shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I wake you?” Azriel’s smooth voice asked from above her. His voice was already deep, but in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>, gods. She’d never be able to get used to it. Aida shook her head, too uncaring to tell him the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sleep like you’ve just blacked out, you know that right?” He asked her, his hand resting on her bare ass underneath the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” She crumbled, turning her head into the pillow to try and cover her ears. No matter how much she loved his morning voice, it would never be enough to fix her shitty attitudes. Azriel chuckled, the sound so deep Aida actually shivered when she heard it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to be in a bad mood, stop doing that.” Her words were muffled heavily by his skin but he heard it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop doing what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That. Speaking, laughing, it’s fucking with my resolve just shut up.” Azriel smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mad because you like the way I sound in the mornings and it's preventing you from being a bitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hate you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moody and with the mouth of a sailor, he wouldn’t expect anything less. Azriel bent down and kissed her, effectively shutting her up in the only way he knew how. It seemed to work well enough, as Aida responded immediately although her movements were slow and sloppy from sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun.” Azriel teased as he moved his body underneath the covers more, his lips trailing from her lips, to her cheek to her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who you think you’re talking to mister I-am-the-personification-of-darkness.” He let out a laugh at that, biting at her neck playfully. “Put that disrespectful mouth of yours to work and maybe I’ll forgive you for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's 9 am,” Azriel noted, pushing his shirt up as he kissed down her chest, the mark from last night nearly invisible. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I stutter?” Aida asked when he got to her thighs. Instead of answering he nipped at her thigh, his hands joining with hers underneath his sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair were so caught up in their teasing and tension that they both failed to hear the sound of wings flapping into the upstairs sitting room of the house or the heavy footsteps that made their way down the hall to Azriel’s bedroom door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, they didn’t realize until the door was slammed open and a long-haired Illyrian warrior stepped through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will skin you alive if you don’t fuck off right now,” Aida said, not even looking at the man as Azriel lay frozen between her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Azriel, it’s early even for me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One second Aida was on the bed, the next she had reached for the dagger she knew rested underneath Azriel's pillow and flung it straight towards the male’s head. Cassian dodged, of course, stepping graciously to the side as his brother's weapon whirled past his head. What did surprise him was the fact that the dagger stuck to the wall in the exact space he had been in not two seconds before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male’s shared an impressed look before turning their attention towards the raging woman who had just been stripped of an orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out,” Aida repeated, not even the least bit ashamed of the little amount of skin she currently had on display. She would've thought that these kinds of interactions would be next to none now that she had no more older brothers to bother her in the mornings. Apparently, she guessed wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because now, she had a Cassian in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left this last night,” Cassian said as he dropped her purse on the floor where he stood. He turned to leave but not before turning to Azriel and throwing him a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the tables have turned. Is it time we set </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> up with a chaperone, Azriel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off or I’ll let her kill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian laughed at his brother but fled as quickly as his legs could carry him, the door slamming shut in his wake.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you deserve two wake-up calls for that,” Azriel said as he settled back between her legs, pulling her to his mouth once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I,” Aida responded with a wink as she settled back between the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel smiled and brushed his bed head out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to be falling in love with this woman, aren't I?   </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love making azriel emotionally fucked :)<br/>i will be adding gwyn and emerie to this book but i also don't care enough to go back and fix the minor plot holes i caused because of this new decision :)<br/>LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS PLEASE AND THANK YOU &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. not your love - r.a.e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the exact 1 month wait hehe. <br/>IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO READ THE PROLOGUE OF MY NEW LUCIEN FIC "More Than A Woman"!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After leaving Aida with the aftershocks of her two promised orgasms, Azriel went downstairs to prepare something akin to breakfast while the female washed off, again. When she was finished she put on the shirt she had worn the previous night and stole a pair of the man's boxers before joining him downstairs. Her hair was free around her head, unbound as it bounced whenever she took a step down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she entered the kitchen Aida realized that this might have been the first time he had actually seen her hair down and not done up, because there was a difference. He didn’t comment when she walked to his beautiful island and took a seat close to the edge, he was too focused on the eggs he was scrambling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expect nothing less than a feast, shadowsinger.” Aida said as she stretched and yawned, a hand coming up to scratch at her scalp. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to wash it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure do like to hear the sound of your own voice, don’t you.” He replied, throwing the eggs onto two plates, adding in a few sausages and pieces of toast with a selection of butter or jam to choose from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was uncalled for,” Aida said with a pout, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she stared at the plate he had just set down before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You barely ate last night, make sure you finish your plate,” Azriel said as he sat down next to her at the table. They both seemed to realize what he said at the same moment because while Azriel’s cheeks flushed, Aida smiled brightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was worried about her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting another second Aida grabbed the fork he had given her and began to eat. She hummed in satisfaction when she tasted the eggs, reaching over the table to grab the pepper. She would definitely have to let him cook for her more often, even if it was just breakfast food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I pass your test?” Azriel asked as he watched her, taking a few sips of his water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another one of the things he liked about her so much was that she truly did not care about how she appeared to the world, being completely and unapologetically her in every breath she took. It was hard to find people like that with his line of work, hell, it was hard to find people like that within his own family. Everything was a carefully articulated battle of wits and words, but Aida had no problems saying the first thing that came to mind at any given moment, even if the situation was wholly inappropriate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See for yourself,” Aida said with a full mouth as she pointed her utensil at her half-eaten plate. Azriel dipped his head in thanks before continuing to eat away at his own plate. After a while he sent his shadows to grab him a few things, an official report Rhysand had him working on as well as a book of maps on the human realm. The two lapsed into silence, something Azriel wasn’t sure had ever happened between them. But gods was it nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finished her plate, Aida walked it to the counter to pile a few more eggs and sausages on her plate. She didn’t bother to walk back over to her seat, opting for hopping on top of his marble countertops instead. It was amusing to watch her try and fit her legs underneath herself in the small space that was provided for her, but by some miracle, she managed to make it work. As she ate she began to hum to herself, a tune that was so far back in her memory she couldn’t even place it, but it was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel took his time finishing his plate, his mind beginning to wander from his work as he watched the woman in front of him. It was odd, he realized, how little he truly knew of her. He knew she owned a restaurant, sang whenever the lights went on in the streets. He knew she grew up outside of the city, and came from a loving home. He also knew that she had an abusive ex-husband who was hell-bent on sabotaging any comfort she had ever known since she had left him. But that was it. And in retrospect, it wasn’t much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she didn’t know him either, not really. She knew of his over-thinker personality type, she knows he was locked away as a child, where he hails from. She knows of all his devious ways in the bedroom. But like himself, she was barely skimming the surface. And Azriel wasn’t sure if he was okay with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted her to know more about him. His likes and dislikes, his favorite color, his favorite place, hell, even the books he enjoyed reading. And he wanted to know her too, all her carefully hidden quirks that were even more interesting than the few she let rise to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he asked, “Dancer or gymnast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” She mumbled, her mouth full of egg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way you sit, dancer or gymnast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I was either of those,” Aida said, her voice soft and calm. When had he ever heard her speak like</span>
  <em>
    <span> that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But even with her new tone of voice, she still managed to be a complete pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriel gave her a look, Aida scrunched her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dancer. Ballet.” She replied with a small smile. “I’ve been on and off since I was young. There’s a great studio that I go to downtown every once in a while, my mom teaches there.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Aida mentally scolded herself,</span>
  <em>
    <span> he was not supposed to know that. Too late now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother lives in the city?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida took a breath before answering, trying to figure out the best way to go about this without baring the whole story to him. “No. My real mother still lives in our house in Nanterre, the little town I grew up in. An older female took me in shortly after I arrived here, and she's been blessed or cursed depending on which way you look at it, with the name ever since. My real mother and I aren’t on speaking terms right now. Do you have any orange juice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a slight accent, he realized, as he listened to her speak the name of her birth city. Azriel, having grown accustomed to her tell-tale signs of wanting to change the topic of conversation, let it go. He nodded and motioned towards the fridge with his head. Muttering a thanks she hopped off the counter before opening the fridge and grabbing what she wanted. She snatched one of the empty glasses he had set out on the table before filling her glass and resuming her position on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azriel,” Aida said after finishing half off the glass. He hummed, slowly tearing himself from his work to look at her. Instead of replying she simply waved him over. He shook his head at her childlike behavior but complied with her wishes, bringing his empty plate and glass along with him, setting it in the sink before standing in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just really pretty. Wanted to look at you.” Aida said, a finger coming to absentmindedly trace the lines of his face. Azriel shook his head as he watched her admire him. It was...uncomfortable to say the least. He didn’t enjoy being looked at in the way she was looking at him. It made him feel wrong like he wasn’t supposed to be on the receiving end of such gentle touches and affectionate words. Especially not from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said woman hummed to herself as she rested her forehead against his, tugging at the straps on his sweats to bring him between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to dinner with me,” Azriel said after a few minutes of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She agreed. It took him a second, but Azriel quickly realized that wasn’t what he meant to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn her for making me so out of it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant to say, my family...I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods Azriel, did you get enough sleep last night?” Aida said with a laugh as she moved her head away from his, instead letting it rest against the cabinets so she could look at him. Azriel shook his head to clear his thoughts and shake off the embarrassment he was making of himself in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family. We have dinner on Saturdays and I want you to come.” He clarified. Azriel held his breath as he waited for her answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was too soon, this was way too fucking soon. Oh, gods. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meeting the in-laws, already?” She teased. Of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take back the invitation at any time you know,” Azriel said with a huff. She didn’t know the shadowsinger was capable of pouting, but the look gracing his face looked like the closest he would ever get to the action. Aida laughed again as she clapped her hands on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come babes, don’t get your pretty little panties in a twist. What time?” She asked as she took a sip of her juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six. I can pick you up.” Aida mentally cringed when she heard the time. She was planning on spending as much as the next few days as she could with her kids, including having game night with them, Gina, and Marcy on Saturday, and there was no way she could leave just to get back to her house in time. Gods, she hated actually having to let him into her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be at work, can you get me from there?” She asked. Azriel nodded and waited for her to continue, sensing hesitation as she began to play with her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drews. You know the little place by the high school,” He nodded, “Just knock when you get there.” Aida might not have shown it on her face, but her stomach was currently fighting a war with her heart. She was making plans, with the shadowsinger, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>casually</span>
  </em>
  <span> eat dinner with the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court, at their river house. Technically, she had already met them all that time ago at the restaurant, but it wasn’t like this. She barely even talked to them that night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods, I barely even talked to them. Did they think I was being rude? What-</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>“I think I can actually feel you overthinking.</span> <span>It’ll be fine. Mor and Cassian will be there as well if that's any consolation.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“He just saw me naked, Azriel, and he’s mated, and his wife is terrifying. No that’s not any fucking consolation.” She was beginning to freak out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He bit you last night. The last thing I’d be worried about is him seeing you naked if Nesta ever finds out.” Azriel laughed when he beheld Aida’s face, her head dropping to her hands in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never want to think about that ever again.” She mumbled into her hands as she tried to burn the feeling of his lips off of her body. “This is so weird,” Aida said after she lowered her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they think I’m rude? For not greeting them the last time I saw them?” Azriel laughed, one of his hands moving to her bare thigh and beginning to draw soothing patterns there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were too busy mentally fucking each other to notice. Stop thinking about it.” He kissed her after he spoke, effectively quieting her mouth and her brain. They stayed like that for a while, so long that when they pulled apart they were basically trying to eat down air into their lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you take me home? I gotta get to work.” Aida said after she caught her breath. Azriel nodded and moved away from her, allowing the woman to hop off of the counter and deposit her own dishes in the sink. She raced upstairs to grab her purse but stopped short when she realized she couldn't find the clothes she had come with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m washing them. You’ll get them back Saturday.” Azriel said from the doorway, having silently slipped into the room through the shadows. Aida nodded and ran a hand through her disheveled hair before walking to him. In a second, she stood outside of her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wear something casual.” He said as she unlocked and opened her front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Casual casual or fancy casual.” Azriel gave her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Aida.” He said as he shot into the sky, not giving her a chance to speak her reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole.” She cursed as she watched him soar over the houses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida wasted no time in going upstairs to change into her work clothes which consisted of a black pair of jeans and a dark-green long sleeve shirt. She braided her back so that it would stay out of her face, and she was off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He invited me to dinner. He invited me to dinner. Oh, gods, I’ve never met the royal family before. What do I even wear? The bastard said casual but casual by their standards is probably a diamond necklace. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to scream at how abruptly he had sprung that onto her, giving her little choice to accept. But he was right, it wasn’t like she didn’t already know half of them. Nevertheless, it was still incredibly nerve-wracking to think about. Aida didn’t usually care for appearances, always presenting her fullest self to the world, but gods, she did not want to mess this up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially not after last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re the only one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop coming in late,” Marcy told her in the kitchens as she began washing her hands to begin cooking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, the funniest thing happened last night. I was outright, and I could have sworn I saw someone with the prettiest red hair at the bar. She looked like she was waiting for someone, I hope she got home safe.” Aida teased as she dried her now clean hands on her apron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not fair!” Marcy whined as she leaned against a wall and watched as her boss set to work on the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll stop coming in late whenever I see him. I just haven't done this in a while and it’s...nice. If only I wasn’t a working-class woman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh if only.” The redhead mocked on her way out of the kitchen. Aida smiled when she left as she methodically chopped, cut, and prepared various dishes. It wasn’t often she got to spend time in the kitchen, ironically enough. She was either working upfront or in the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did need to stop coming in late though. Aida might be the boss but she still had responsibilities that she couldn’t ignore, unlike her new friends who seemed to flit around to wherever they liked, whenever they liked. She began to stew silently as she really thought about that fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t been spending as much time with her children as she would have liked, and she hadn’t seen Ophelia in weeks. All for a certain winged man with a pretty face. For the second time that day, Aida felt like screaming out her frustration. She couldn’t get ahead of herself and lose her identity with Azriel, she wouldn’t let herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding her resolve, Aida pushed every snuggly feeling of the male down until it was only a distant hum in the back of her mind. And gods was it freeing. Smiling once again, Aida resumed her work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours of being in the kitchens, Gina offered to switch out. Not so much as offered rather than forcing the woman out of the kitchens so she could finish management work in her office. Aida complained the whole time she washed up and took off her apron but eventually found herself seated like a child in her office chair, her legs tucked underneath her as she signed papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” She groaned as she rubbed her eyes with her palms. She was tired, and rightfully so. It was hard to remember the last time she truly got a good night's sleep that wasn’t either plagued with nightmares or insomnia. Only with Azriel did both of those issues seem to fade away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nightmares came and went depending on Malakai's influence in her life at any given time. Ever since he had forced his way inside her house she had been on edge, even going as far as to install a deadbolt on her door. She was not sleeping as much as she should have been, and it had gotten to the point where sometimes she would force herself to sleep using medicine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” A voice sounded from the other side of the door. Fiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah babes, come in,” Aida said as she sorted herself out. She smiled softly at the girl when she made her way into her office and gave her a hug, all while noticing the lack of her other half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s upstairs, and he doesn’t want to be bothered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame, I was planning on draining Ophelia for half of her worth on dinner tonight.” Fiona shrieked with happiness at the mention of her grandmother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His mood swings can wait. When are we gonna leave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s three right now, I’d say five-thirty,” Aida said it was more of a question than a statement. Fiona voiced her agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. How was your day?” That was all the girl needed to launch into a discussion of school drama, homework, internship opportunities, and whatnot, and Aida listened to it all. It was almost an hour before they finished their conversation with Fiona leading the way to the upstairs apartment. Aida said a few quick goodbyes to her coworkers before following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johanes,” Aida called once she shut the door. She heard a grunt from his room, the door having been left open. “We’re getting dinner with Ophelia at five-thirty. Be ready to go before then so we can get to her house on time.” She didn’t hear anything back but was more than aware that he had heard her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the apartment was a two-bedroom, when Aida came over she usually slept on the couch or made a very nice pillow bed on the floor. She didn’t mind of course, but because of this she also didn’t really have a space to store her clothes for when she did choose to spend the night. To solve this, they bought her a dresser that they put in the living room across one of the walls, to integrate it into the home they covered it in fake vines and put decorations on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time went by quickly. Fiona took the first shower while Johanes chose not to, he had showered first thing when he got home. Despite the outlandish personality, he was a rather responsible and self-sufficient kid. They both were. Aida showered second, washing a day's worth of work off of her skin before changing into a simple outfit that consisted of light wash skinny jeans, a cropped white and brown blazer, and a pair of brown lace-up heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time five-thirty rolled around the family was dressed and ready for a night out on the town. Johanes wore a pair of red sweats with a black crew neck and beanie to match, while Fiona wore a light blue short-sleeved dress that went to her ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna get cold when we have to come back,” Aida said to Fiona as she grabbed the keys to the apartment and ushered the children out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I won’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johanes threw Aida a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.” After locking both the apartment door and the one that led to the alleyway behind the shop, they were off. The walk was about fifteen minutes down to the bottom of the Sidra, and Aida was practically limping by the time they reached Ophelia's front doorstep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the old woman was rich beyond belief, she had been fortunate enough to buy one of the estates that sat along the coastline. It sat on the end of the long row of houses next to a small cove that held water from the surrounding ocean. On top of the cove lay a cliff, allowing adventurers to jump off into the awaiting waters below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house itself was beautiful, three stories plus a basement, a wrap-around porch, floor-to-ceiling windows, high ceilings, everything Aida could ever hope to have in a house of her own someday. The front doors were huge, towering over their visitors as they crossed the threshold. Because of the windows and open floor plan, during the day there was no need for lights in any of the rooms; the sun provided it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom. We’re here!” Aida yelled as she closed the front door behind her. Shuffling could be heard in one of the other rooms as the trio waited patiently at the front of her house. Ophelia had a strict rule of no shoes, and none of them particularly felt like getting yelled at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She takes even longer than you to get ready,” Fiona whispered to her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what the hell is that supposed to mean!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you spend so much time doing? It’s not like you come up with anything impressive.” Johanes visibly deflated at that, crossing his arms as he ignored his sister while Aida pursed her lips to try and stifle her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the girl who wears the same five outfits,” Aida said, sticking up for the younger boy. Fiona huffed, but there was truly nothing she could say against her. She liked repetition and consistency, those wants also flooding over into her wardrobe choices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’all are the absolute worst, you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida smiled as she directed her attention to the woman who now stood in front of them. She wore black dress pants with a dark blue button-down shirt that had been tucked into her bottoms, black heels sitting over her feet. Her hair, very similar to Aida’s except much longer, had been tied back into a low ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She started it,” Johanes mumbled as he nudged Fiona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter who started it, I’m finishing it.” Aida’s mouth formed an </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“O” as she turned her head, trying to keep it together. Instigation was so much fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Ophelia said, nodding her head at Aida as she hugged the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” She mocked, bringing the older woman in for her own hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk about.” And with that, they were off. Slipping through the pockets of the world, they landed outside of a restaurant in the heights of Velaris. Upon landing, Aida realized it was one of the many Ophelia owned throughout the city. Her reach had spread so wide that even the rich elitists in the heights wanted a place from her. It was a very large space, with two stories. On the side facing the city, there were giant windows on both the first and second floor. Along with the windows, the second floor had a wrap-around balcony that allowed guests to sit outside and watch the world go by as they ate. It was beginning to get chilly out, but it was just warm enough to be able to bear the late-night winds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs on the terrace, a corner seat if you have any available.” Ophelia said, using her “no-back-talk-voice” as Aida liked to call it. The poor waiter obviously knew who he was seating if the way he quickly gathered four menus and led them through the building wasn’t answer enough. After seating them and getting their drink orders, he scamped back the way he had come, promising another server would be with them shortly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how’s school you two?” Ophelia asked as she took a sip from the complementary waters they were given. Fiona and Johanes looked at each other before addressing their grandmother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhu, what was that look.” Aida accused, pointing between the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Things are fine.” Fiona said all too quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Aida and Ophelia asked in sync, already knowing it was bad if Fiona was involved as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johanes got in a fight.” The girl blurted, she couldn’t hold her own under pressure from her family for shit and Aida knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ophelia's eyebrows shot to her forehead as her mouth dropped open in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, is Johanes in trouble. What happened dude?” Aida asked, now turning her attention towards the boy. That explains why he was so short that day and didn’t bother to greet her when he arrived home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some assholes said they were trying to come after Mario during lunch because they saw him kiss me.” Ophelia looked at Aida, her eyes shining with a multitude of questions. Right, Aida hadn’t exactly had enough time to fill her in on Johanes’ new boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you win?” Aida asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?!” Ophelia started, now turning towards her daughter, wondering why she would even encourage this. Johanes, much to his joy, nodded with a shining smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aida-” Ophelia started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Momma ain’t raise no bitch, good job. Did you get suspended?” Aida shrugged at her mother and gave Johanes a wink, gently kicking his leg underneath the table as she did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Friday till Wednesday.” Johanes’ happy mood dropped as he remembered the disciplinary action he would have to face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, more hands on deck for me. You’ll be picking up an apron and working.” To Johanes, that was a completely fair punishment, especially if it meant he could hound the kitchen staff for extra food on his breaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell raised y’all to be monsters?” Ophelia asked, sitting up straighter when she spied a waitress walking to their table. The three urchins at the table just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was perfect, which was to be expected at one of Ophelia's restaurants. They talked, laughed and drank as they watched the sun be replaced by the stars, the sun by the moon. They watched as the city came to life beneath them, music being heard from every pocket of the town. They ate until they were full, and then some. It wasn’t until the twins were beginning to drift away into exhaustion on each others shoulders did the two older women flag down someone to bring them a check. After paying, Aida and Ophelia each took a child by the hand and walked them out of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They decided to walk through the city that night, stopping at an occasional street vendor for a drink or article of clothing. At some point, Aida had taken off her shoes and was now carrying them in her hands. The two teenagers were walking in front of the older fae, joking and laughing. They had woken up a considerable amount after stopping at their first street vendor to get some ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the guy,” Ophelia asked, slipping her arm around Aida’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What guy?” Aida teased, nodding as she passed a familiar face. Ophelia gave her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to promise not to make a big deal, or flip, or worry okay? I know what I’m doing this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not soothing any of my worries, out with it.” Aida sighed, knowing she would have to tell her family eventually didn’t make the reality any easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the court's Spymaster?” Aida whispered. Apparently not quiet enough, for the twins came springing full speed at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you fucking lying, chile,” Ophelia trailed off, clicking her teeth. The older women had to give it to her though, she was impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding. No, you’re not. You ARE oh my god!” Fiona rambled, grabbing onto her other arm as she bounced up and down next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's</span>
  </em>
  <span> where you’ve been going all the time,” Johanes said, walking backward in front of the trio of women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he good?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’d tell you that. Have some respect for your elders, gods” Aida’s bright smile combatted her annoyed tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he rich?” Fiona asked, Aida let out a loud laugh, having to hold onto the two women even tighter to keep herself from falling to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are both terrible people. Go. We’ll meet you back at the house.” Aida said, nodding at Ophelia to give them the key. They were maybe ten minutes from the house now, the ocean in plain view in front of them. Fiona and Johanes ran ahead, wanting to see who could get to the juice in the fridge first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's with you and baggin’ powerful men? You got some potion I don’t know about?” Ophelia said to her once the kids were well out of hearing range. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I do. They have a soft spot for hardworking women who need something from them,” Once Aida saw the look on her mother's face she quickly backtracked, “Sorry, that wasn’t funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it wasn’t.” They walked in silence for a few minutes before Ophelia spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust him.” She declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t. And you don’t even know him so how can you say that.” Aida was not in the mood for a lecture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust anyone in that family, period.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re your High Lord and Lady,” Aida said, shocked that the women would speak so openly about her dislike for their court's leaders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I have to like them. Sure, they’re nice people and do a lot for the community. But Warren was the same way. I don’t trust people who are too perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you trust me?” Aida joked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere they had found themselves in. Choosing to ignore her statement, Ophelia continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to get hurt again. He is a powerful man, Aida, more powerful than any other you’ve been with. He could get away with much, much worse than Malakai ever could. I don’t want to have to take care of your kids again because you have to flee.” Aida yanked her arm away from Ophelia’s before standing menacingly in front of the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you bring that shit up to me ever again, you hear me?” Aida spat, a finger pointed directly in the elder's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I -,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, don’t you. The fuck are you, deaf? That is not your place.” Aida could care less about the bystanders rushing past them to try to avoid getting caught in the crossfire of their argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell it isn’t. They lived with me, it’s my place just as much as it is yours. I’m not doing that again for you. They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsibility. ” Ophelia had housed the kids for a year before Aida had enough money and resources to enter the city again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just be happy for me? Is it that hard to just be fucking happy that I’ve met a good guy and want to get to know him better?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malakai was a good guy and look at where you ended up. Look at what happened.” Ophelia didn’t want to critique her daughter's life, but she had been through everything with her the last time. The stress, the beatings, the loneliness, the long nights she spent crying in her arms. Malakai meant well at first too, he brought her flowers, took her out on fancy dates, traveled with her. And Aida had almost died. She wanted to keep her safe because she didn’t know if she would be able to watch her go through that again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does everything have to be about him. Everything. Any person I’ve wanted to pursue it’s always “Oh make sure they don’t end up like Malakai,”. You don’t think I’m constantly worrying about that, you don’t think I’m trying to move past it?” Was that all anyone saw her as? This a single mother who was in a terrible relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re trying to ignore it, pretend it never even happened. Moving past it and ignoring it completely are two different things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He bought me stuff for my hair. Do you know what? It’s been what, the third time I’ve slept over. He had an entire collection. Didn’t know what to get of course, but he still bought it for me. He takes a bath with me every time. I told him to stop, you know the second time he </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, he almost made me put my clothes back on and have a fucking therapy session with him. I don’t want to hear anything you have to say about him. He is a nice male, he is kind, and he cares and I like him. Okay? I like him a lot. And I know what could happen, I know everything that could go wrong but right now I really, really couldn’t give less of a fuck.” Aida didn’t have the time to stop herself, the words just kept coming out of her mouth. By the end of her speech, she almost wanted to slap herself for admitting something she wasn’t even ready to see the truth in yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She enjoyed spending time with him, waking up in his arms, hearing his laugh, listening to his rough voice in the early hours of the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t repeat that.” Aida quickly added, turning around with a huff as she wiped nonexistent dust off of her outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really like him?” Ophelia asked, beginning to finish the trek to the river estate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not just hear me? I refuse to admit it again, so wrack that old brain of yours and come up with the answer yourself.” Aida smiled when she saw the shocked expression on the other woman's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you little -”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida took off in a sprint before Ophelia even had the chance to finish. She laughed freely as she ran, not bothering to check behind her out of the fear of being hit in the face with a purse or a shoe. As she rounded the avenue that all the estates sat on, she began screaming, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids! If you love your mom make sure you unlock the door right now because your grandmother is about to fucking kill me!” When she saw light flood out into the street from the last house on the block, Aida pumped her legs like her life depended on it. She saw a few heads peek out from the windows of the houses, some old, some young, all insignificant to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aida had been living in fear too long to care about the opinions of a few rich socialites. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading!<br/>again, it would mean a lot to me if you guys checked out the new lucien fic on my page. <br/>LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>